Esa no soy yo
by xoxito
Summary: Los Gilberts son una familia adinerada que tras la muerte del jefe de hogar se ve envuelta en problemas monetarios. Problemas que se terminarían si Katherine Gilbert se casa con su novio Damon Salvatore. Qué pasaría si no es la verdadera novia sino su gemela Elena quien lo haga. ¿Podrá salvar a su familia de la quiebra? Y si es así que problemas traerá ello a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola chicas!

No he podido aguantarme esta idea que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza despues de que ha empezado una novela en Chile llamada Esa no soy yo.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí y que por supuesto la disfruten.

Pd: no crean que dejare la vida es como un pañuelo botada, todo lo contrario alternare entre esta historia y la otra en las actualizaciones, Así que no se preocupen

Estoy ansiosa por ver su s opiniones , que estén muy bien

Los quiero mucho

¡Y a leer!

 **Capítulo 1. Nada es lo que parece**

 **Elena POV's**

Qué raro es volver a esta casa después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, si me parece que fue ayer cuando era una niña que corría por estos salones mientras mi padre salía a la siga de nosotros como siempre solía hacer cuando jugaba con nosotras. Y ahora no puedo creer que ya no este más, que no pueda escucharlo reír, abrazarlo cuando me quiera sentir protegida o tan solo conversar con él para que me aconseje que hacer con mi vida. Eso es lo que más extrañaría y aunque ya no vivía con él porque nuestra familia se había desmoronado despues de que mi madre había fallecido y había decido rehacer su vida con su novia Elizabeth con la que se casó y trajo a vivir con nosotros. Pero ella nunca nos quiso o por lo menos a mí, ya que me hacia la vida de cuadritos cuando pequeña al punto que termine yéndome a vivir con mi tía Jena en New York cuando tenía tan solo 15 años. Algo que siempre lamentaré es el que me hayan alejado de mi gemela Kath con la cual éramos inseparables, y con la que siempre podía contar a pesar de nuestras peleas. Hasta que la volví a ver y me di cuenta que todo había cambiado entre nosotras, los años han pasado y ella se ha convertido en el retrato viviente de mi madrastra. Una mujer vanidosa, calculadora que lo único que le importa es el dinero.

-Tenemos que hablar Elena

-¿Qué quieres Elizabeth? –secándose sus lágrimas por los recuerdos que la atormentaban-

-Veras tu papito querido lo único que nos ha dejado han sido puras deudas así que por favor ayúdame a convencer a tu hermana adelante su compromiso con Damon Salvatore, él es nuestra única carta para salir de todo esto.

\- ¿por qué crees que Kath me hará caso? mal que mal es tu vivo retrato

-Porque son gemelas y como tal tienen esa conexión que es única. Amenos que me cuentes que tienes un novio adinerado y así ambas se casan y volvemos a hacer una de las familias importantes.

-Lamento informarte que para tus planes yo no estoy de novia con nadie. Asi que solo te queda Kath

-Ya me lo imaginaba, eres tan poca cosa en comparación con tu hermana. Ella si es capaz de retener a un hombre, sobre todo a uno tan apuesto como Damon Salvatore.

-Elizabeth, no te voy a permitir que le digas esas cosas a mi sobrina –entrando al cuarto- que te quede claro que aunque se haya muerto mi cuñado ella no está sola y siempre me tendrá para defenderla.

-Hay Jena –burlándose-, yo no estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto. Elena no tiene la prestancia ni la elegancia que tiene Kath, ya tiene 25 y todavía ningún hombre la toma en serio

-¡Ya basta! Elena no estará rodeado de lujos ni comodidades como criaste a Kath, pero es una mujer muy valiosa, que siempre ha luchado en la vida y el hombre que llegue a su vida lo valorara.

-Si claro, de la misma forma que te valoraron a ti y por eso te quedaste soltera –sonrisa maliciosa-

-Eres una …..-lanzándose encima-

-No tía, no tiene caso –colocándose entre ellas para evitar que se toquen- que escuches a una mujer que nunca ha conocido el amor y que solo es una arribista por naturaleza.

-Enojada por el comentario de Elena -¡Ya lo sabes! debes convencer a tu hermana, porque o sino no habrá dinero para financiar tus estudios

¿Qué estás diciendo arpía? – no entendiendo nada Jena- como es eso que no hay dinero para financiar los estudios de Elena, aunque no te guste ella es la hija de John Gilbert y tu como su "madrastra" tienes que financiárselos

Y con qué dinero si tu querido cuñado nos dejó puras deudas –gritando esto último-

¡No puede ser cayéndose en una silla Jena!

Así que dices Elena –mirándola-

Está bien, te ayudare a convencerla-resignada-

Muchas gracias- retirándose victoriosa-

Crees que podrás hacerlo Elena

No lo sé Jena, pero al menos tengo que intentarlo

-¡Hola amor!

-¡Hola! –tomando el teléfono con sus hombros mientras se pinta las uñas –

-perdón por no poder haber ido al funeral de tu padre, pero es que he tenido que viajar a una reunión muy importante de la empresa familiar.

Tranquilo amor, te entiendo –sonando como mujer comprensiva-

-¿Cómo estás?-preocupado-

Ahí llevándolo, tu sabes que mi padre siempre ha sido muy importante para mi.

Lo se bebe y ¿tu mamá cómo está?

Triste, tú sabes que es el hombre que amo toda su vida, y no debe ser nada fácil que se te vaya de la noche a la mañana por un accidente.

-Lo entiendo, yo me moriría si te pasara algo mi amor

-Sabes que yo también –sinicamentente-

-Que te parece si hoy despues del trabajo te voy a ver a tu casa y así charlamos y te regaloneo un ratito.

-Mm sabes, porque no nos juntamos en el parque que está cerca de mi casa, no quiero que mi madre se sienta triste al vernos regalonear

-Por eso te amo, porque siempre eres tan comprensiva, entonces nos vemos ahí a las 8

-Nos vemos ,adiós-cortando-

¡Quien lo diría , damon Salvatore enamorado!-burlandose-

-Ric, ¿me estabas espiando?-tomando una carpeta-

-Para serte sincero, llegue justo en el momento que le decías te amo y ya no pude aguantar de molestarte-sonriendo-

Si si, estoy que te creo

Y que dice la tal Kath

-Nunca te ha caído bien, ¿verdad?-mirándolo-

-Hay algo en ella que no me termina de cuadrar, es como si no fuera sincera del todo. –Observando la reacción de su amigo a sus palabras – no me hagas caso, mientras te haga feliz por mi está todo bien.

-Golpeando la puerta de Kath

-Adelante -terminando de ver en su closet que puede elegir de ropa-

-Kath, ¿podemos hablar? -abriendo la puerta-

-Que sea rápido porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer –mirandola-

-Solo tomara algunos minutos –sentándose en la cama –

-Dime que querías decirme -mientras sacaba una blusa sin espalda blanco con negro y un pantalón ajustado de color blanco-

-Elizabeth me conto que estas comprometida en matrimonio con Damon Salvatore

-Ha es eso- sin ánimos- si nos vamos a casar pero no todavía, tu sabes recién paso lo del papa

-Lo sé, pero si ya tienen sus planes, creo que es un buen momento para continuar con ellos. El papá eso hubiera querido –mirándola-

-El papá si pero yo no, no quiero perder mi libertad Elena -buscando zapatos-quiero viajar, conocer gente, ir a fiestas y eso lo puedo alcanzar con la el dinero del papa así que no necesito casarme con alguien para obtenerlo-probándoselos-

-Hermana, hay algo que tú no sabes y es momento que lo sepas. Verás, papá en este último tiempo ha hecho muchos malos negocios y eso nos llevado a deudas en la empresa que si no encontramos a alguien que invierta en ellas la perderemos

-¡Queeé! Eso debe ser una broma, papá siempre ha sido uno de los empresarios más exitoso, no puede ser que ya no tenga ni uno. De seguro tu eso me lo dices porque te ha dejado todo a ti, como siempre fuiste su preferida Elenita

-No digas tonterías, para el papa éramos las dos iguales

-Si claro, por eso todo los veranos se arrancaba a verte y nos dejaba solas a mi madre y a mí

-Cómo puedes decirle madre a Elizabeth ella lo único que vino a hacer fue hacer miserable a nuestro padre. Además, por si no te recuerdas yo tuve que irme de la casa cuando era pequeña por culpa de ella. así que no la defiendas

-¡Ya terminaste! porque ahora tengo que salir –tomando su cartera y lentes de sol-

-Tienes que casarte con Damon si quieres seguir manteniendo tus lujos, sino es mejor que vayas pensando en trabajar

-Óyeme bien –tomando su brazo- nunca lo he tenido que hacer y nunca lo hare. Para eso estas tu la pobre chica que todos le han hecho daño- burlándose-

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?, que te he hecho yo –sorprendida-

-No te hagas la que no sabes, me robaste el cariño de papa siempre mostrándote como la victima que necesitaba protección mientras yo tenia que arreglármelas solas

-Si claro tan sola, si lo único que siempre hacías era salir con tus amigas y pedirle dinero a papa, jamás te preocupas de él. Pero bueno veo que esa arpía de Elizabeth te ha envenenado en contra de mí.

-Piensa lo que quieras, a mí me tiene sin cuidado

-Qué pena me da Kath lo bajo que has caído –cerrando la puerta tras de si-

-Y que te ha dicho –esperándola a la salida su madrastra-

-Lo que pensé -suspirando- ella no se casara, así que vete acostumbrando que tendras que trabajar como todas la personas normales- yéndose al jardín-

-¡Eso jamás! –Empujándola para poder entrar en la pieza de Kath-

-Cariño lo qué te dijo tu hermana es verdad estamos en la quiebra

-Y si le pedimos a nuestros amigos qué inviertan, de seguro lo hacen -

-Por favor Kath piensa un poco, lo único que traerá eso es ser el hazme reír de la alta sociedad. Por eso debes casarte con Damon. Además, él no es ni un viejo ni mucho menos, está dentro de los más codiciados y cualquiera moriría por casarse con él. Por favor, Kath no podemos perder todo lo que tenemos, lo que somos

-Ocurriéndosele una idea- no te preocupes hablare con Damon y me casare con él. Esa es mi chica –abrazándola-

-Mi amor, tú me quieres verdad-abrazándolo por el cuello-

-Claro que si mi vida –besándola-

-Porque no adelantamos nuestro compromiso

-¿En serio Kath?-sorprendido por su petición-

-¡Claro que si!, muero por ser la señora Salvatore

-Y yo porque todo el mundo sepa que eres mía solo mía.

-Entonces no se habla más, casémonos mañana

-Mañana, pero eso es muy pronto, hay qué hacer muchos preparativos Kath-dudando-

-Dijiste que siempre harías todo lo que yo te pidiera- haciendo pucheros-

-Está bien, si mi princesa se quiere casar mañana, mañana lo haremos.

-Te amo Damon-besándolo-

En la noche Kath le va a contar la buena noticia a su mama y comienzan a llamar a todos los amigos de la familia para que los acompañen en ese momento tan importante para ellos. También le informan a Elena y a Jena que Kath se casa, lo que hace que tengas que atrasar su viaje de vuelta New YorK.

¿Esta todo listo mi amor?- terminando de ordenar su maleta-

-Todo preciosa, pasare por ti a las 12:00 cuando todos en tu casa estén durmiendo y te esperare en el lugar de siempre.

-Sabía que siempre podría contar contigo Mason

Despues de esa conversación, llegada la hora va muy sigilosamente a la pieza de su hermana y deja una carta detrás de la lámpara del cuarto.

-Si tanto querías al papá tendrás qué casarte tu mi querida hermanita- cerrando suavemente la puerta para encontrarse con su amante de toda la vida, Mason-

Continuaraaa….


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola chicas!**

 **Me he podido arrancar despues de tanto tiempo sin poder subir actualizaciones, y aproveche para inspirarme en este capítulo que espero que les guste.**

 **Pronto actualizare la vida es como un pañuelo así que no se preocupen. He estado viendo la séptima temporada de TVD y me ha parecido bastante interesante el como la continuaron ¿que les parece a ustedes? Me encantaría saber su opinión**

 **Bueno Disfrútenlo mucho y como recompensa lo hice un poco mas largo de lo que los suelo hacer**

 **Los personajes de vampire diaries no me pertenecen le pertecen CW,** **Kevin Williamson** **y** **Julie Plec**

 **Capítulo 2.**

-¡Ahhhh, Kath se ha ido! –Abriendo la puerta bruscamente del cuarto de Elena-

-¿Que estás diciendo? –sentándose en la cama por la interrupción de su tía en su cuarto-

-Lo que escuchaste Kath se ha escapado de su propio matrimonio, Elizabeth esta vuelta loca en el teléfono llamando a todas las amigas de Kath

-Pero como no lo entiendo –saliendo de la cama- ella ama a novio, no puede ser que lo deje plantado a horas de su compromiso.

-Al parecer no lo ama tanto como decía. Elena estaremos en problemas, si Kath no se casa todo lo construido por tu padre se pierde.

-Alguna solución tendremos que encontrar –preocupada por la situación- de seguro Damon entiende que no es nuestra culpa e igual es nuestro accionista en la empresa y asunto arreglado- percatándose de la carta que estaba en su velador-

-Ojalas tengas razón sobrina –percatándose de la cara de Elena al examinar el sobre de la carta- ¿qué es eso Elena?

-Al parecer es una carta dirigida a mi-abriéndola mientras su tía se sienta al lado de ella-

 _¡Querida hermanita!_

 _Cuando leas esta carta yo estaré a muchos kilómetros de casa disfrutando de mi libertad y de todos los lujos que siempre me he merecido. Si, así es, no pienso casarme con el aburrido de los Salvatore y menos para salvar las empresas de papa. Para eso que lo haga su hija consentida._

 _Yo por mi parte tengo a alguien que me complace todos mis caprichos así que nada me faltara y podre seguir viviendo mi vida sin ataduras. ¿Me pregunto qué harás ahora que sabes la verdad? Es tu decisión_

 _Con amor Kath_

-Elena que dice la carta –mirando lo pálida que esta su sobrina-

-Kath se escapó con su amante

-¡Queeee!, como puedes decir eso de mi hija –entrado como energúmena al cuarto de Elena tras escuchar esas palabras-

Léelo con tus propios ojos si no me crees –entregándole la carta –

-arrebatándosela de las manos- No puede ser ¡que ha hecho esta cabra tonta, es que acaso no piensa con la cabeza!

Tendremos que hablar con Damon y contarle lo sucedido- dice una Elena afligida por toda la situación- de seguro nos ayuda igual-esperanzada-

Es que acaso eres estúpida –dice una Elizabeth enojadísima- ¡cómo se te ocurre que ayudara a la familia de la novia, que le ha puesto los cuernos y escapado!

No te desquites con mi sobrina de las locuras que hace tu hija

Aquí hay una sola solución y es que el matrimonio se hará igual

Pero como no hay novia

-Claro que la hay –mirando a Elena

-¡Que! yo no seguiré el juego de mi hermanita

-Tienes que hacerlo, los Salvatore son una de las mejores familias de esta ciudad y una de las más adineradas. Además, seria por mientras que localizamos a tu hermana. Ella tarde o temprano tendrá que aparecer y tomara su lugar

-No lo sé, yo y Kath somos muy distintas además esto es un delito, si me descubren puedo ir hasta la cárcel por usurpación de identidad, por que mejor no me dejas hablar con el, no puede ser tan malo

-Ya no hay tiempo por favor Elena, hace esto por tu padre, él no se merecer perder todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo formo –mirada de súplica-

-Pero –asustada-

-Elena tiene razón Elizabeth, no hay otra solución. Además yo misma me encargare de buscar a Kath para traerla de las orejas a sus responsabilidades.

-Ya supongamos que acepto esta locura, en la noche de bodas como hago para que no pase nada

-Dale unas pastillas para dormir en su café o dile que estas indispuesta que se yo Elena. Dime ahora que nunca has estado con un hombre

-Ósea sí, pero con sentimientos de por medio nunca sin amor como es en esta ocasión-poniendo cara de asco al pensarlo-

-Hay Elenita si supieras que Damon Salvatore no es ninguna persona repugnante como creo que te estas imaginando. Por algo es uno de los solteros más codiciado entre las mujeres –sonrisa picarona - bueno no se habla más del asunto. Te casaras con el y fingirás ser tu hermana.

-dando un suspiro profundo- Esta bien acepto esta locura por un tiempo corto así que apúrate en encontrar a mi hermana. Aunque quiero que tengas algo claro no dejare lo que me apasiona.

-Está bien se hará como tú quieras, pero por favor no lo eches a perder Elena o estaremos perdidos. Ahora arréglate para la ceremonia –saliendo de la habitación-

 **Damon pov's**

Desde que me he levantado no he parado de sonreír, es que al fin Kath será mi esposa como siempre lo soñé. Es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo desde qué la conocí, pero desde ese primer momento que la vi supe que era para mí. Ahora estoy contando las horas que faltan para tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla con toda la pasión y siempre demostrarle que ella es lo más importante de mi vida junto con mi hija -arreglándose la corbata mientras se miraba en el espejo-

-Ojalas que viviendo con nosotros Kath logre ganarse el cariño de mi hija Sabrina, eso es lo que más anhelo para que seamos una familia completa.

-Veo que finalmente te casaras con ella –apoyada en la puerta

-Así es Sabrina -girándose para mirarla – y se vendrá a vivir con nosotros

-Estas seguro papá, no quiero que te hagan daño despues –acercándose-

-Hija, yo amo a Katherine y se que ella no me va hacer nunca daño porque también me ama- acariciándole la mejilla- y me gustaría pedirte un favor

-Si es que la quiera papa, olvídalo

-No puedo pedirte que la quieras pero porque no le das una oportunidad, conócela y veras lo maravillosa que es

-No lo se papa, hay algo de ella que no me gusta-cruzándose de brazos-

-Por favor prométeme que lo intentaras – tomando sus manos-

-Está bien lo intentare, pero no te aseguro nada

-Esa es mi niña- abrazándola-

-No sé en qué momento me vi involucrada en todo esto –mirándose en el espejo sin reconocerse-

-Tranquila sobrina, pronto darás cuenta que todo volverá a la normalidad y esto será solo un mal recuerdo –arreglándole el velo-

-Ojalas tengas razón tia

-Vaya te vez preciosa, si no supiera que no eres Kath hasta yo me confundiría. Estamos listos para ir a la casa Salvatore

-¡Que el matrimonio será allá!

-Por supuesto no pensaras que se hará en este cuchitril de casa. Tu maleta esta lista. Si falta agregar algunas cosas pero ya estoy

-Mirando la maleta abierta que estaba arriba de la cama- pero estas cosas son las tuyas, Kath jamás se pondría esto- sacándolo todo de la maleta- déjamelo a mi yo lo arreglo en unos minutos.

Rápidamente comenzó a sacar todos los colgadores que estaban en los closet de Kath seleccionando la ropa más ajustada y sexy que Kath tenía. Luego, se dirigió al cajón de la ropa interior sacando los piyamas de sedas y las ropas de encajes, despues selecciono los zapatos, los infaltables accesorios y por supuesto el maquillaje ya que Kath jamás estaba al natural a diferencia de Elena.

-¿Listo ahora si eres Kath! –cerrándola y llevándosela al primer piso

-No se si podré hacer esto –nerviosa-no conozco nada a mi hermana. No se cómo se comporta que le gusta que no le gusta. Siento que me descubrirán al instante.

-Elena eres una mujer fuerte, que ha sobrellevado muchos retos este no será la diferencia. Además para eso te tengo un regalito –entregándoselo-

-¿Qué es esto? –mirándolo-

-Es el diario de Kath lo encontré mientras buscaba información en su pieza

-Yo no puedo leerlo

-Claro que puedes, desde hoy vas a hacer ella y como tu bien dijiste necesitas conocerla

-Gracias tía –abrazándola antes de bajar para salir rumbo a la casa de los Salvatore-

 **Elena pov's**

Ya no había marcha atrás, mi vida ya no sería mi vida había decidido usurpar a mi hermana con todas de la ley. Mi madrastras me había conseguido un cedula de identidad falsa en la que salía mi firma pero el nombre de Katherine eso me dejaba con un pie en la cárcel y con un pie en la soltería ya que le matrimonio no sería válido. Oh dios eso significa que me podrían inculpar de estafa y de usurpación. Mm al parecer mi situación no mejoraba.

-Elena ya llegamos –escuche a mi madrastra que me decía-

-La actuación está a punto de empezar, tome un profundo respiro y Salí del auto a vivir esta nueva vida.

-abriendo la puerta -Señorita Kath, que gusto es tenerla en esta casa, todo la están esperando en el jardín que esta al fondo de este pasillo a la derecha

-Muchas gracias ..

-Socorro es mi nombre señora

-Muchas gracias socorro –dirigiéndome por donde me habían dado las indicaciones.

Al llegar a la puerta comenzó la marcha nupcial que indicaba caminar hacia el altar. Ahí estaba esperándome el oficial de ceremonias y un chico de cabello negro, cuerpo bien trabajado por lo que puedo observar por ese esmoquin que lleva puesto y unos ojos azules que me dejan hipnotizada al estar cerca de el.

-Te vez preciosa mi amor –tomando mi mano para llevarla a sus labios- estas lista para esta nueva etapa

-Prendida en su mirada y esa coz sensual con la que me habla no habían palabras que salieran de mi boca sin tartamudear en el intento asi que solo alcance a asentir y comenzó la boda

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola chicas!

Mil perdones por la tardanza pero aprovechando del final de mi otra historia mi vida es pañuelo, quise dejarles un regalito más y subir la actualización de esta historia que me vino de una inspiración fugaz que por supuesto no quise dejar pasar. Disfrútenlo tanto como lo hice yo en escribirlo. **Los personajes no me pertenecen le perteneces CW y a Julie Plec**

 **Aclaración**

Cada vez que Damon llame a su esposa por su nombre lo pondré entre comillas el nombre "Elena" así nadie se confundirá cuando aparezca Kath en la historia

¡Ya quiero saber que piensan de este capítulo!

 **Capítulo 3.**

Estamos aquí reunido para unir en matrimonio a la señorita Katherine Gilbert Pierce y el señor Damon Salvatore Dawson en matrimonio. Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

 **Elena Pov's**

Las palabras del Juez retumbaban en mi cabeza, debería decir yo, gritarlos a los cuatro vientos y dejas esta farsa antes que sea demasiado tarde. Por favor que alguien se apiade de mí y me libere este tormento

-Si nadie se opone entonces seguiremos con esta unión.

-Señor Salvatore acepta por esposa a la señorita Katherine y promete serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad en la salud y en la enfermedad en la pobreza y en la riqueza y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida.

-Sí, acepto –un enérgico Damon se escuchó-

Y usted señorita Katherine acepta por esposo al señor Damon y promete serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad en la salud y en la enfermedad en la pobreza y en la riqueza y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida.

 **Elena Pov's**

No me sentía capaz de responder nada en ese momento este era el último momento para arrepentirme y volver a hacer libre. Pero –mirando a Damon- no puedo hacerle esto el día más feliz de su vida.

-¿Señorita Katherine quiere que le repita la pregunta?

-No señor, ya escuche –nerviosa por haberse quedado callada-

-Amor estas bien –tomándole las manos mientras la miraba extrañado-

-Si estoy bien

-Lo diré nuevamenteseñorita Katherine acepta por esposo al señor Damon y promete serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad en la salud y en la enfermedad en la pobreza y en la riqueza y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida.

-Sí, acepto –resignada-

-Por el poder que me confiere la ley los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia

 **Elena Pov's**

No sé muy bien como pronuncie esas palabras fuera de mi boca pero en cosa de segundos sentí los labios cálidos de él sobre los míos y supe que estaría perdida.

Rodeada de abrazos y buenos deseos transcurrió la recepción que consistía en un almuerzo junto a sus seres queridos. La fiesta se extendió hasta pasadas las 9 de la noche en donde Damon y "Elena" decidieron retirarse para preparar todo para su luna de miel.

 **En la habitación.**

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que nos escapemos unos días solo tú y yo –acariciándole las mejillas-

-Yo también mi amor –abriendo su maleta y buscando algo que ponerse para ir a ese viaje- ¿a dónde vamos?

-Mm eso es sorpresa, pero es un lugar que siempre has soñado en conocer –guiñándole el ojo- vístete tranquila en esta habitación que yo lo hare en la otra y nos vemos en la sala –besándola-

-Nos vemos –sin saber que más decir-

Tras cerrar la puerta comienza a revisar con mayor detenimiento la maleta que había hecho Elizabeth para ella pero todos los vestidos que encuentra le parecen un poco cortos para una futura señora. Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción que elegir uno de ellos. Estaba en eso cuando irrumpe la puerta de la habitación

-Eres una mentirosa, me dijiste que no te ibas a casar con el y mira lo que paso –cerrando bruscamente la puerta

-¿Que estás haciendo acá? –asustada por cómo le hablaba –

-Esperaba que por lo menos te dignaras a explicarme que significa lo que acabas de hacer, es uqe acaso estabas jugando con mis sentimientos -tomando bruscamente sus brazos-

-¡no es lo que piensas por favor suéltame! –Asustada por su reacción-

-Ahora me dices que te sueltes, cuando estabas en mis brazos no decías lo mismo- besándola a la fuerza- pero quédate tranquila no dejare que él te aleje de mi- y diciendo esto último se marchó-

 **Elena Pov's**

No pude controlar las lágrimas que brotaban por mis ojos, no podía creer lo que acaba de descubrir es que acaso mi hermana era peor de lo que pensaba-sollozando- Aparte del amante con el que se escapo tiene otro amante en esta casa. No, esto no puede seguir pasando Damon no se lo merece. Él es un hombre bueno, que la ama y hace todo por ella. Mi hermana no se merece a un hombre como él. –Asustada- al escuchar esas palabras en mi mente- No Elena no vayas por ahí no puedes tener esa ganas de protegerlo- secando sus lágrimas- si tú también le estás haciendo daño. Y sin más tomo el primer vestido y se cambió.

-Por favor Socorro cuida muy bien de mi hija Sabrina en mi ausencia, que te informe todo a donde va con quien va y a qué hora llega

-Tranquilo señor, la cuidare como si fuera mi propia hija

-Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.-abrazándola-

-Vaya, vaya -acercándose una mujer rubia despampanante- no pensé que te atreverías a casarte con ella -

-Y ¿por qué no lo haría? sabes muy bien que la amo Rebekah

-Lo mismo me decías a mi cuando estábamos juntos y jamás me lo pediste ni siquiera cuando quede embarazada de Sabrina

-No te vengas a hacer la ofendida cuando sabes muy bien ¿por qué nuestra relación no llego a mejores términos?

-Ya te dije que fue un error el haberte engañado con Matt pero tú jamás me perdonaste –exaltada intentando explicarle -

-Sabias muy bien que yo no perdono una traición-enojado-

-¿Perdón interrumpo? –Escuchando las últimas palabras de los labios Damon-

-Por supuesto que no mi amor, Rebekah ya se va no es cierto –mirándola-

-¡Disfrútalo mientras puedas arpía porque ya Damon se dará cuenta la clase de mujer que eres! Yo misma me encargare de desenmascararte –alejándose furiosa de ellos-

-No le hagas casos mi amor lo dice solo por despecho –abrazándola para protegerla-

-¿Despecho? No entiendo nada –separándose para mirarlo a los ojos -

-Ella es Rebekah la mama de Sabrina mi hija, pero no perdamos más el tiempo y vámonos al aeropuerto estamos con el tiempo contado

-Si –titubeante- vamos –asustada por las palabras que no querían salir de su mente el no perdona una traición-

Estaban a punto de salir cuando socorro viene con una llamada para el señor Damon

-Señor-corriendo su ama de llave - es del hospital de Virginia

-¿Del hospital?-tomando el teléfono preocupado – ¿si diga?

-Señor Salvatore-desde el otro lado del teléfono-

-Si con él, ¿a qué debo su llamada?

-Vera su hermano Stefan Salvatore ha sufrido un accidente en moto y se encuentra grave en nuestro hospital

-¡Qué! –asustado mirando a "Elena" -

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos no tengo perdón por la demora pero he estado muy ocupada intentando congenear los tiempos para escribir y los tiempos para trabajar. Sin sumarle el estrés que hay cuando se organiza una boda y la falta de inspiración debido al desarrollo TVD.**

 **Espero que este capítulo lo disfruten mucho. Intente hacerlo un poco mas largo que los otros como una forma de compensar mi falta de actualización**

 **Capítulo 4.**

-¿Qué paso? –Asustada por la reacción de Damon-

-Si señorita no se preocupe ahí estaré, y muchas gracias por avisar –cortando la llamada-

-¿Qué paso cariño?-mirándolo preocupada la tristeza que se alojaba en los ojos de Damon-

-Stefan tuvo un accidente en moto y esta grave en el hospital –cabizbajo- lo siento amor pero tendremos que posponer nuestra luna de miel-apenado por la decisión-

-No hay problema, Vamos a verlo al hospital-preocupada-

-¿De verdad quieres acompañarme?-extrañado por su actitud-. A ti no suele gustarte mucho los hospitales

-No me gustan –intentando no ser descubierta-, pero esta es una situación de emergencia y no te dejare solo en estos momentos (quitándole importancia)

-¡Eres la mejor! –Robándole un beso corto pero intenso-, que la dejo anonadada y con todo revuelto con ese pequeño contacto.

Ambos preocupados de la situación en la que estaba Stefan Salvatore y sumidos en sus pensamientos no emitieron comentario durante todo el trayecto.

 **Elena Pov's**

Pobre Stefan aunque no sé muy bien quien es me da pena lo que le sucedió y por la reacción de Damon debe ser alguien muy importante para él. Esto debería entristecerme pues un accidente no es nada agradable, pero por otro lado me sentía agradable porque eso significaba que no viajaría a solas con Damon y por tanto tengo más tiempo para escabullirme de mi "rol de esposa". Pero que mala persona soy –peleando consigo misma- no puedo sentirme feliz por lo sucedido a Stefan –sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos-

-¿Que pasa "elena"?

-No es nada amor –tocando su mano-

-¿Estas preocupada al igual que yo con lo que le ocurrió a mi hermano?

-por supuesto que si cariño, es duro cuando a un hermano le pasa algo

-¿tú también tienes hermanos?

-¡yo no! –asustada por no saber qué contestar - yo solo decía porque yo senti algo similar cuando murió mi padre

-Es verdad, la muerte de los padres es lo peor que le puede pasar a uno –recordando la muerte de sus padres-

-¡Hey! -Tomando su cara para que la mirara - ya verás que todo va a salir bien mientras acariciaba su mano-

-No sé qué haría sin ti Kath en estos momentos – llevando sus manos a sus labios –

La espera en el hospital cada vez se hacía cada vez más angustiosa mientras pasaban las horas, y todavía no teníamos ninguna noticias del hermano de Damon.

-Familiares del joven Stefan Salvatore

-¡Yo, soy su hermano!- parándose rápidamente para dirigirse donde la enfermera, mientras "Elena" lo seguía -¿Cómo esta, se puede ver?

-Por favor cálmese señor, recién hemos logrado estabilizar a su hermano despues de la larga operación que se tuvo que realizar debido a la condición en la que llego. Ahora esta anestesiado así que no sería recomendable verlo en estos momentos, pero cuando despierte yo le aviso para que pase.

-Esta bien señorita –resignado por no poder entrar a la sala en donde su hermano estaba –

Tranquilo cariño, ya lo peor pasó

-¿Cariño? -sorprendido por como lo llamaba- jamás me habías llamado así

-¿Te molesto que te dijera así? – nerviosa por lo que había dicho-

-Para nada, tu puedes llamarme como quieras Kath recuerda que desde hoy somos marido y mujer-besándola-

-Separándose rápidamente de él mientras miraba para todos lados –no es conveniente estas muestras de cariño en un hospital-

-Está bien como diga mi esposa-abrazándola-

-Damon

-Ric amigo –abrazándolo fuertemente-

-¿Cómo sigue Stefan?

-Hace un rato salió de la operación y ahora solo queda esperar- "Elena" como estaba mirando desde lejos que ha Damon le había llegado compañía decidió que era buen momento para darle un poco de intimidad con sus amigo

-Hola Ric- acercándose a saludar-

-Hola Katherine –sorprendido-

-Damon yo voy a ir a la cafetería ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No Kath, ve tu no más, yo me quedo acá.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato –alejándose-

-Se enojó mucho tu esposa porque suspendiste la luna de miel Damon

-Para nada Ric, ella fue muy comprensiva e incluso se ofreció a acompañarme

-Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba, tan servicial que esta últimamente Katherine- en tono sarcástico-

-Por favor Ric, no empieces si te dieras el trabajo de conocerla te darías cuenta que es la mejor mujer que podría tener.

-Si tú lo dices Damon – no muy convencido -

-Hola tía Jena –llamando por teléfono-

-Elena que bueno que llamaste. ¿Cómo va todo ya conociste a Damon Salvatore?

-No solo lo conocí tía ya soy la esposa de él

-Oh Elena, pensé que me llamabas porque te habías arrepentido de esta locura

-Ya no hay alternativa tía, ahora debo saber cómo sigo esta farsa porque yo no sé si podre ser ella

-Te lo dije Elena esto era una locura desde el principio, es qué acaso descubriste algo

-No se muy bien, pero mi hermana tenia amoríos con alguien que estaba en el compromiso

-¿Cómo estas tan segura, eso es una acusación grave sobrina?

-Porque me besaron a la fuerza y me trataron de mentirosa tía

-¡Oh por dios!, esto es gravísimo si Damon se entera que Kath lo engañaba será el mayor dolor de su vida

-Lo se tía y él no se merece nada de eso

-Espera, hace menos de una hora que lo conoces y ya lo estas defendiendo. No me digas qué te pasaron cosas con él

-Por favor tía apenas lo conozco. Además tu sabes que yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con las mentiras.

-Lo sé y por eso no entiendo tu empecinamiento de seguir con esta farsa.

-Créeme ni yo mismo se porque dije que si –confundida por todo lo que sentía-

-Bueno sobrina, basta de lamentaciones lo hecho, hecho esta. Solo espero que te cuides mucho y que no te sientas obligada a nada. Recuerda que esto es solo momentáneo. Muy pronto encontraremos a Kath y ella ocupara su lugar.

-Eso espero tía, no sabes cuánto te extraño

-Y yo a ti mi niña hermosa

-Bueno tía –mirando el reloj- te tengo que cortar, un beso enorme y te quiero mucho

-Y yo a ti-colgando para volver con Damon-

-No se ha sabido nada todavía –acercándose a ellos-

-No todavía

-Señor el joven Stefan Salvatore a despertado

-Que buena noticias señorita, dígame en que sala lo tienen

-Temo decirle que él ha pedido ver a alguien primero

-¿Así y quién sería?, soy su única familia directa

-A la señora Katherine Gilbert

-¡A mi! –Sorprendida por que me quisiera ver- tiene que a ver un error

-No señora no hay error el dijo muy claramente que quiere verla a usted

-Pero Damon es su hermano es…..

-shhh tranquila anda a verlo yo entrare más tarde –besándola-

Está bien –siendo guiada por la enfermera a la sala en donde estaba el hermano de Damon-

Al abrir la puerta, mi mandíbula se cayó pues mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, mi hermana tenia amoríos con el hermano de Damon

-Señora Salvatore que gusto que hayas aceptado venir a verme –sonrisa retorcida-

-Por favor, déjame tranquila yo ahora soy la esposa detu hermano lo que hubo entre nosotros ya no puede seguir

-Te equivocas cariño, te dije que no iba a dejar que mi hermano te alejara de mí y vaya que lo he conseguido.

¿Tú provocaste el accidente?

-Así es, y no sabes de lo que soy capaz así que más vale que me agradezcas el haberte librado de tu noche de bodas.

-No puedes ser tan retorcido no sabes lo que ha sufrido tu hermano con todo esto

-Soy capaz de todo por tener a la mujer que amo a mi lado. Ahora por favor ven y dame un beso si no quieres que llame a mi hermano y le cuente toda la verdad

-¡Me estas chantajeando!

-Tómalo como quieras cariño, pero en este minuto no estás en posición de elegir

-Con rabia y amargura contenida – me acerque a el y le di un beso. Beso que por supuesto aprovecho de profundizar para demostrarme el control que tenía en mí.

-Ahora, por favor puedes llamar a mi hermano.

-Pero si te di lo que querías –atemorizada por su actuar-

-Tranquila primor, este seguirá siendo nuestro secreto mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Sin saber que más decir Salí corriendo de esa sala . no puede ser que mi vida se haya complicado de la noche a la mañana por culpa de mi hermana. Ahora no se cómo podre llevar esta doble vida sin salir destruida en el intento.

Despues de ese encuentro con Stefan no tenía ánimos para conversar con Damon. Asi que la vuelta del hospital fue un completo silencio mientras yo me sumergía en mis pensamientos en como mi vida había dado vuelta 180 º grados en tan solo un día.

-¿Amor te sientes bien? –preguntaba Damon mientras llegaban al a casa-

-Si es solo que estoy un poco cansada –fingiendo un bostezo-

-Es verdad ha sido un día bastante loco. Ve a descansar mi amor mientras termino de revisar algunas cosas- intentando irse, pero lo retiene la mano de Elena-

-tú también debieras descansar.

-No te preocupes no demorare en hacerte compañía –despidiéndose con un beso de ella –

Me dirijo a la pieza para relajarme colocándome pijama. Al abrir la maleta me doy cuenta que todos los pijamas de Kath son bastantes provocadores para mi gusto. Cuanto daría por tener mi propias cosas, pero como me dijo mi tía solo me queda fingir de la mejor manera –mientras terminaba de sacarlos todos para elegir- me pregunto ¿cuál le gustara menos a Damon?. Talvez este azul sería una buena estrategia ya que solo tiene una abertura en el abdomen, pero no es tan transparente como los otros que son de color rojo pasión ni negro seducción.

Me coloco el pijama escogido y me acuesto a un lado de la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos y entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo llega Damon a la pieza,

-¡Vaya no sabía que te gustaba dormir en mi lado! diciendo esto último mientras comenzaba a desvestirse

-¿Si quieres me puedo correr?- intentando de mirarlo lo más disimuladamente

-Tranquila, yo me acomodo al otro lado, es solo que me extraño la situación. Siempre me decías que te gustaba el lado derecho y es raro verte en el izquierdo –colocándose sus pantalones de seda negro para dormir-

-Para que veas lo cansada que estoy que ni cuenta me di a qué lado de la cama me acosté –girándose hacia el lado de la ventana-

-Cansada o no, no olvidaste usar mi color favorito –mirándola seductoramente mientras se acuesta a su lado

Mierda de todos los colores que tenía Kath tenía que elegir el favorito de él

-Ese es nuevo o yo por lo menos no lo conocía -abrazándola por debajo de la sabana mientras la daba vuelta para que lo mirara-

-Era una sorpresa que tenía para nuestra noche de bodas.

-Entonces aprovechémoslo- sonrisa traviesa- y ya se me ocurre cómo hacerlo

-Aquí, creo que no es el mejor lugar. Tu sabes Sabrina está a solo un par de cuartos durmiendo. No me sentiría cómoda con la situación.

-Pero – acariciando suavemente su abdomen- el peligro es mucho más adrenalinico. Además podemos hacerlo calladito. Tu tan solo me avisas cuando vas a gritar para yo cubrirlos con mi boca –acercándose peligrosamente a ella- ¿te gusta la idea?

Continuara…..

¿Cómo Elena zafara de esta situación tan comprometedora con su marido?

Déjenme saber que es lo que piensan

saludos


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola chicas! Sé que no me esperaban tan pronto con la a continuación, pero para compensar mi ausencia de tanto tiempo. Les traje aquí otro capitulo**

 **La canción que elegí para este capítulo es all of me de John Legend que personalmente me encanta**

 **Disfrútenlo y nos estamos viendo**

 **Capítulo 5**

-Por supuesto que me gusta la idea –desviando suavemente la mirada- pero es un poco incómodo el lugar no sé si me entiendes

-Lo se mi amor, te prometo compensarte – atrapando sus labios para demostrarle cuanto la amaba-

Me resistí lo juro que hice mi mayor esfuerzo pero el sentir sus labios atrapando los míos y posteriormente sentir su cuerpo encima de mí no me dejaron opción. Sus labios son un majar prohibido que una vez que lo pruebas no lo puedes dejar escapar que comenzaron por mis labios y que poco a poco comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello, besando cada parte de mí. Sé que esto es una locura me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente para dejarme llevar por la pasión del momento. Él es el esposo de mi hermana y esto es solamente momentáneo. Pero no puedo ser indiferente a las caricias que siento sobre me abdomen que me van cautivando y doblegando mi voluntad.

-¡Damon vamos muy rápido! – Separándolo un poco para volver a recobrar el sentido-

-"Elena" cariño –acariciando su mejilla- pero si siempre te ha gustado que sea apasionado y fuerte a la vez

-Lo se mi amor –tomando aliento- pero yo quería que nuestra noche de bodas fuera distinta, que te parece que sea suave pero romántica –mirándolo-

-sonrisa picarona – tus deseos son órdenes para mí y ya sé que debo hacer –

Tirando las sabanas de la cama comienza suavemente a depositar besos por las piernas de "Elena" de forma ascendente produciendo en ella un cosquilleo que iba en aumento a medida que el subía suavemente por su piel. Así de lento está bien –preguntando de una forma inocente mientras la miraba con los ojos oscuros de lujuria o prefieres que sea aún más lento

-No- gemido – así está bien

 **Damon POV's**

Feliz de escuchar los suaves gemidos de mi esposa seguí mi camino de besos cada vez más cerca de los muslos. Besos que fueron interrumpidos por los suaves labios de ella que me capturaban con una pasión que jamás en mi vida había sentido provocando que ella tomara el control de mí. El sentir sus manos recorriendo mi espalda mientras profundizábamos ese beso que tenía hambre y sed del uno con el otro.

-música de celular- Damon tu celular está sonando –intentando separarse de sus caricias-

-no estoy para nadie a esta hora –atrapándola aún más en sus brazos-

-Pero puede ser importante, que tal si es del hospital –logrando separarlo de ella-

-Tienes razón – alejándose no muy convencido para ir a contestar el teléfono-

-Número desconocido –mirándola mientras ella se cubría con las sabanas-

-¡Contesta puede ser importante! –Terminando de cubrirse mientras recuperaba el aliento-

-¿Diga? –Respiración acelerada-

-Damon perdón por interrumpirte a esta hora pero ha pasado algo terrible –percatándose del momento que había interrumpido-

-¡Qué paso Elizabeth!- preocupado por la voz de angustia que escuchaba de su suegra-

\- me han informado que las acciones de la empresa Gilbert se van a la venta y que la familia Lockwood está interesada en comprar ¡por favor hijo! ayúdanos no podemos perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo obtuvo mi esposo.

-Tranquila Elizabeth yo averiguare que se puede hacer en este caso y no te preocupes yo buscare la forma de ayudarlos. Ahora ustedes son mi familia.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, mi hija se ha sacado la lotería en tenerte como esposo

-Yo creo que yo soy el afortunado de tenerla a ella como mi mujer –mirándola con ojos de enamorado-

-Adiós Damon y gracias nuevamente

-De nada suegrita- colgando la llamada-

-¿Que ha pasado Damon? –Asustada por lo que le dijo su madrastra-

-Las acciones de la empresa de tu padre salieron a la venta y ya hay un comprador interesado -acercándose al costado de la cama-

Elena no dice nada solo baja la mirada pues sabía que esa era la razón del porque ella se había visto envuelto en esa situación

-Hey no te preocupes – acariciando su mejilla- se lo importante que tu padre era para ti y no dejare que nada les pase. Ahora iré a llamar a mi contador para saber más de la situación y de ser necesario yo mismo compro las acciones para regalártelas a ti mi esposa.

-Damon yo no puedo aceptar ese regalo –avergonzada por la situación- claro que puedes, tómalo como una forma de compensar nuestra fallida luna de miel. Ahora descansa –besando su frente para luego salir a hacer la llamada.

 **Elena Pov's**

¡Oh por dios! menos mal que Elizabeth nos interrumpió con esa llamada en el momento preciso porque de no ser así no se en que estaríamos en estos momentos- recordando los momentos vividos con Damon-. A quien quiero engañar claro que sé, estaría a merced de Damon, mi voluntad doblegada llena de besos y caricias por ese amante. Si no hay dudas de no describirlo de otra manera. Damon es el mejor amante que una mujer podría tener. –interrumpida por su celular –

 _Mensaje_

 _Te lo dije, Damon no es ningún ser repugnante como creías y vaya que lo estas aprovechando a menos que él este con otra haciendo lo que tú te niegas a entregarle, lo digo por su respiración acelerada .Por favor no lo arruines, no cuando es el futuro de tu hermana y el de la familia el que está en juego._

Lo que me faltaba que Elizabeth se diera cuenta que casi me acuesto con Damon –dejando el celular en su velador- . Será mejor que deje de pensar y descanse. Por hoy me he salvado pero no sé por cuanto más lo pueda hacer ya que indiferente este hombre no me es.

 **Al otro día**

Señora, el desayuno está servido quiere que se lo traiga a su cuarto o prefiere bajar

-No se preocupe socorro –terminando de arreglarse- yo bajo a tomar desayuno

-Como prefiera la señora –dándose la vuelta para salir-

-Socorro por favor no me digas señora para arriba y para abajo solo dime Kath. Así no me siento tan formal

-Pero señora no puedo decirle así frente a la familia.

-Bueno, en ese caso que te parece si me lo dices cuando solo estemos solas, enserio me siento mucho más mayor de lo que realmente soy

-Como digas se- Kath

-Muchas gracias, Damon ya se ha levantado –preguntando sutilmente por el ya que al no encontrarlo al lado de ella sintió un gran vacio-

-Si el señor se dirigió a la empresa muy temprano en la mañana pero dejo una carta para usted –entregándosela para luego salir de la habitacion-

 _Mi amor no quise despertarte porque te veías tan linda durmiendo que prefiero que descanses y repongas fuerzas antes que desvelarte tan temprano. Con respecto a lo de la empresa es verdad todo lo que me dijo tu madre, pero ya está conversado con mi contador para que gestione todo para ser su comprador y posterior gran accionista de la empresa Gilbert. Así que no te preocupes por nada, deja todo en mis manos princesa._

 _Tuyo siempre Damon Salvatore._

 _Pd: hoy será nuestra noche, por favor lleva ese pijama azul que no alcance a disfrutan anoche_

Solo esas palabras hicieron que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subiera colocando mis mejillas cada vez más roja mientras cruzaban los momentos vividos con él.

-Porque me necesitabas tan temprano, yo pensé que te tomarías algunos días libre por lo ocurrido a tu hermano –sentándose en frente de el-

-Yo también lo pensaba Ric, pero ha surgido un inconveniente que tengo que averiguar lo antes posible.

-No me asuste que paso ahora –preocupado por lo que le diría-

-Las acciones de la empresa Gilbert salieron a la venta y estoy averiguando los requisitos que necesito para postularme como comprador

-¡Tú estás loco!, esa empresa está casi en la quiebra, eso sería un gran riesgo para ti

-No pueda quedarme de brazos cruzado cuando es el patrimonio de mi esposa el que está en juego

-Por favor piénsalo mejor. Tú apenas tienes tiempo para ocuparte de la empresa de tu padre y más encima te quieres ocupar de otra empresa.

-Por eso te necesito, quiero que tú te ocupes en un principio de esa empresa y además necesito pedirte un favor

-Al parecer ya estas decidido a hacerlo así que te apoyare en esta locura hermano

-Muchas gracias colega. Por lo que estuve leyendo la empresa Gilbert son unos prestigiosos diseñadores de moda

-Yo no tengo idea de cómo funciona el mundo de la moda –

-Ni yo créeme, pero una empresa es una empresa. Por eso te necesito el cien por ciento en esto. Además que quiero que le enseñes a Kath

-ahora sí que se te soltaron todos los tornillos si piensas que Kath va a trabajar

-Yo sé que sí, no sabes lo importante que es para ella salvar la empresa de su padre

-Si tú lo dices- sin creerle mucho lo que dice-

-Por favor Ric ¿puedo contar contigo en que la asesores?

-Está bien colega. Solo espero que no te equivoques con esta decisión.

-Hola Sabrina llegando para tomar desayuno

-Hola "Elena" –sin mucho ánimo de conversar con ella- pensé que hoy no ibas a estar en la casa

-Así era, pero tu tío tuvo un accidente y está en hospital. Así que el viaje se pospuso –comiendo una tostada-

-¿Mi tío Stefan?- sorprendida por la noticia-

-El mismo, pero –tomando su mano- no te preocupes ya se encuentra fuera de peligro

-No necesitas fingir conmigo –separando su mano bruscamente- que te preocupas por mi Kath cuando estamos a solas, ahórratelo para cuando papa se encuentre presente.

-No estoy fingiendo Sabrina. Yo también tuve tu edad y se lo difícil que es vivir sin tus papas juntos.

-A ti te paso lo mismo ¿interesada por saber más de su vida?

-Así es, en mi caso mi madre falleció y me crie con la novia de mi papa

-¿Elizabeth no es tu mamá? –mirándola sorprendida- pero si se ven como dos gotas de agua

-asenti- ella me crio todo este tiempo solamente. Mi madre falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña. –aprovechando que la tensión entre ellas había disminuyendo – yo no quiero en ningún caso reemplazar a tu mama solo quiero que nos llevemos bien –acariciando su mejilla- podríamos por lo menos intentarlo

Sin decir ni sí ni no solo asintió para luego levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a su cuarto.

El día paso sin mucho que hacer, realmente no me acostumbro a no trabajar. No sé cómo esta es la vida que quiere mi hermana. Así que sin más que hacer me fui a dar una vuelta por la casa. Ahora que iba a hacer mi nuevo hogar debía acostumbrarme a él. Al llegar a la sala me encontré con un piano. Como estaba estudiando canto y siempre me había atraído la música, me acerque suavemente al piano y comencé a dejarme a llevar por la melodía interpretaba.

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't bring you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind?

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

-Aplausos – simplemente hermoso

-¡Sabrina! –Asustada por ser descubierta-

-Por favor no dejes de tocar, adoro esa canción –acercándose a ella mientras la miraba con ojos emocionados-

-¿Si quieres te puedo enseñar a tocar?

-¿Tú crees que yo pueda aprender?

-Por supuesto que si no es difícil. Solo se necesita constancia y pasión.

-Entonces me encantaría hacerlo, pero primero podrías terminar de tocar la canción

-Con gusto Sabrina - sonriendole mientras volvia al piano-

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all, all

-aplausos-

-¡Papá llegaste! –Sabrina emocionada corriendo a su lado-

-Así es princesa –abrazándola mientras no dejaba de mirar a "Elena"-

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste! –separándose del piano para evitar -

-Llegue en el mejor momento al parecer –mirando a ambas

-Sí, "Elena" me enseñara a tocar el piano, no es fabuloso papa

-Claro que si hija –sonriéndole a su esposa- ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba la música?

Continuaraaa…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas**

 **Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de esta historia que me encanta. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**

 **Aquí hay algunos cambios de escritura. Como alguien me comento queda mejor que a Elena le diga Kath que es la identidad que todos creen y solo "Elena" aparecerá cuando Damon piense en ella así nadie se confunde**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias, saludos**

 **Pd: este desenlace tiene que ocurrir para que la historia se desarrolle como tengo pensado, espero que me entiendan**

 **CAPITULO 6**

-Porque nunca encontré el momento Damon. Además, pensé que no te iba a gustar tener a una esposa cantante –pensando que esa iba a hacer la mejor sacada que podía obtener en ese minuto-

-Kath, yo siempre te apoyare en todo lo que necesites y si quieres ser cantante. Adelante yo feliz de apoyarte para mí lo más importante es que tú seas feliz

Oh dios eso era lo último que podía escuchar. El me apoyaría en esta faceta mía. Ahora como salgo de esta cuando yo sé muy bien que mi hermana jamás ha sido buena para la música. Quien me manda a dejarme llevar por este hermoso piano y más encima compartir esa canción con Nadia.

-Muchas gracias Damon

-¡Bien!- gritando de felicidad- voy a conocer una cantante –decía Nadia mientras corría a su cuarto para contarle a sus amigas.

-Kath- acercándose a acariciarle la mejilla- converse con mis abogados y ya está todo listo para presentarme como comprador de las acciones de la empresa Gilbert, pero yo no podré hacerme cargo de la empresa, pero Ric estará ahí para ayudarte y enseñarte todo lo que necesitas para administrarla

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –asombrada por lo que escuchaba-

-Que vas a aprender todo para administrar la empresa de tu padre y sacarla adelante

-Pero Damon –separándose de su tacto- yo no sé nada de administración, no sé si pueda hacerlo –sentándose en el sillón asustada

\- mi amor – encuclillas delante de ella, tomando sus manos – no estás sola en esto yo estaré apoyándote y guiándote en todo lo que pueda. Además, Ric es de toda mi confianza y sé que no te dejara sola en ningún momento.

-tú crees que pueda hacerlo –mirándolo atormentada-

-Cariño tu eres capaz de todo lo que te propongas en la vida –besándola –

En la noche

Mirando las fotos de mi celular mientras espero a Damon salir de la ducha. Recuerdo la vida que tenía en New york. Los amigos que he dejado atrás que me estaba ayudando a prepararme cada noche en alguna presentación que teína en algún bar de la ciudad, con la esperanza de que un cas a talento me escuchara y me diera la oportunidad de grabar un disco. Pero ese sueño quedaría en stand by menos que tome a mi favor esta nueva identidad.

-Amor ya estas listas – saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura-

-apagando el celular- si lo estoy, pero no creo que sea buena idea salir. No cuando tu hermano todavía está en el hospital – acercándose a el-

-Mi hermano ya está fuera de peligro, solo le quedan algunos moretones. Además, nosotros necesitamos tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros y celebrar que estamos casados –terminando de abrocharse la camisa negra que había escogido para usar en esa cita- ¿qué tal estoy? –mirándola insinuantemente-

No pudiendo sostenerle la mirada con la que siento que me desnuda y lee todo de mi -Guapo como siempre

-Llevaste lo que te pedí- tomándole la cara para regalarle una cara de perrito –

-Si lo llevo en la cartera -resignada tomando su cartera-

-Ya verás que esta noche será inolvidable –guiñándole el ojo-

El viaje hacia la sorpresa fue silencioso. Ya que estaba sumida en mis pensamiento pensando de qué forma podía evitar intimar con Damon y es que mis hormonas de solo pensarlo no me ayudaba en nada con lo correcto que tenía que hacer. Todo lo contrario la incitaba a que se solo se dejara llevar y disfrutara de este dios del sexo que el destino había puesto en su camino.

-Kath no te preocupes, ya verás que no pasara nada –besando su mano mientras conducía-

-eso espero Damon –solo dando un suspiro-

En parís

-¿Eres feliz conmigo Mason?- abrazándolo por detrás mientras él está sentado en una silla bebiendo un bourbon-

-Por supuesto que si primor. Dejaste al estúpido de Salvatore por mí. Me pregunto ¿qué tan desecho estará por tu perdida?

-En realidad no es tan así- dando la vuelta para sentarse a horcajadas en sus piernas-

-¿Cómo? –mirándola extrañado- tú lo dejaste plantado en el altar, de seguro no se repone-

\- él se casó con mi hermana gemela creyendo que soy yo

-¡Que!- empujando de su regazo furioso - ese no era el trato entre nosotros, Damon tenía que sufrir por ti no casarse con tu gemela. Es uqe acasos no entiendes cuando te pido algo

\- Mason yo estoy contigo ahora –acercándose para apaciguarlo-

\- no me sirve porque ahora el figura legalmente casado contigo- separándose bruscamente-

-Pero ese matrimonio no vale, yo no firme –asustada por su rechazo-

-Yo sé que no vale querida – tomando su mentón- pero él no sabe nada y mientras no se entere nada sale como yo quiero –sonando su celular –

-¿Diga? –Tío las acciones de la empresa Gilbert ya salieron a la venta, pero déjeme decirle que no es el único comprador?

-¿Como que no soy el único comprador? –saliendo de la habitación para hablar más tranquilo- te dije que esto no lo tenía que saber nadie

-Lo se señor pero el Sr. Damon se enteró y se ofreció como un segundo comprador

-¡Maldita sea Damon siempre metiendo la nariz en donde no te llaman! –Golpeando la mesa que tenía cerca- y que se puede hacer para evitar la compra

-Temo señor que nada. El patrimonio que presenta Sr. Damon es más sólido que el de usted mismo señor. Además que cuenta con el apoyo de Elizabeth y de su esposa Katherine.

-¡Demonios! Muchas gracias sobrino por avisarme tan tarde –sarcástico-

-Tío todavía hay esperanza. Solo tiene que comprar una pequeña parte de las acciones y así también seria parte de los accionistas de la empresa y podría estar presente en las decisiones que se tomen.

-Mmm eso me agrada. Apuesta por el 20% de la empresa ya veré yo como logro quedarme con todo-sonrisa maliciosa-

-Si tío

-no sabía que tu plato favorito eran las berenjenas –terminando de servirse lo que había pedido- lo tendré en cuenta para un siguiente aniversario

-pero no veo que lo estés anotando – tomando un poco de vino-

-Claro que lo estoy haciendo. Se llaman notas mentales –indicando su sien-

Sonriendo por su comentario -Ha estado muy rico todo Damon muchas gracias por la comida –mirando la hora- creo que es momento de volver a la casa

-No tan rápido cariño. Ahora queda lo mejor –tomando su copa de vino sensualmente- el postre

Ruborizada pues sabia a donde llevaría todo esto- temo que vamos a tener que dejarlo para otra cita porque a mí no me cabe nada más en mi estomago

-Yo no hablaba de ese tipo de postre –mirada seductora-señor –llamando al camarero- la cuenta por favor –

-¡Oh no! ahora sí que estoy perdida, pensaba Elena una y otra vez mientras veía a Damon sacar el dinero para pagar la cuenta

Timbre de la casa Salvatore

Abriendo la puerta- señorita Rebekah que hace por aquí –

-Vengo a ver a mi hija es que acaso Damon también me va a restringir las visitas –pasando sin esperar la respuesta de socorro-

-El señor Damon no ha restringido nada Señorita-alcanzándola- por favor espere en la sala yo iré a avisarla a la Srita Nadia que usted llego

-No será necesario socorro ya estoy aquí –bajando en pijama Nadia-

-¡Hija que gusto verte! –abrazándola- ¿tu papá ha llamado desde su viaje? -Sentándose en el sofá mientras que socorro se retira a la cocina-

-Es que acaso no supiste que papá no viajo mamá

-¡Qué! –Parándose rápidamente – que paso cariño

-El tío Stefan está en el hospital

-¿Por qué no me avisaste cariño? no sabes lo triste que debe estar tu padre solo en el hospital –buscando el número de Damon en su celular-

-Papá no está en el hospital. Salió con Kath en una cita

-Ahora la llamas por el apodo hija-mirándola extrañada- ¿desde cuando tanta confianza con ella?

-No es de confianza- desviando la mirada- es solo que ella no es tan mala como tú dices

-¡Que estás diciendo!, es que acaso te estas poniendo de su parte hija –dolida por lo que escuchaba-

-Mamá por favor, no me metas en tus problemas. Yo no tengo la culpa que papa no te quiera

-Error querida tu papá me adora lo que pasa es que esta enceguecido por esa arpía. Pero no te preocupes yo le sacare la venda de los ojos y cuando lo haga te darás cuenta que lo que te dije es verdad.

-Adelante Sra. Salvatore –dejándola pasar a la habitación que tenía para ellos dos-

Al entrar mis ojos se desviaron a la cama central que se encontraba rodeada por velas de color rojo y en ese preciso instante sentí que el calor subía a mis mejillas del solo pensar que no tenía escapatoria. Vi de reojo como Damon se acercó al equipo que se encontraba en un costado de la pieza y sintonizaba una canción suave de Ed Sheeran Kiss me para ambientar el lugar. Sin darme cuenta del acercamiento de Damon solo sentí que me corría el pelo hacia un costado para depositar suaves besos por mi cuello descubierto que iban descendiendo por lo expuesta de mi piel.

-Da-mon- intentando hablar mientras me perdía en sus caricias- debo- ir al baño -a colocarme tu pedido-

-No es necesario cariño tu vestido me a traído loco toda la noche –mientras corría su cierre del vestido – así estas perfecta, solo relájate que yo hare le resto.

Al parecer no adivinaba la forma para dejar de seducir a Damon como quería. Todo lo contrario cada cosa que hacia lo atraía más a mí y la confirmación vino a mi cuando sentía como bajaba mi vestido dejándome al descubierto con solo mi ropa interior.

-Ahora recuéstate en la cama boca abajo mientras yo me preparo para su sorpresa–susurrando esto en su oído-

Sin poder responder producto de los nervios que iba teniendo sobre la situación que se avecinaba solo acato lo que le había susurrado Damon. Apoyándose en la cama boca abajo. En ese instante sintió a Damon a horcajadas de ellas al parecer en ropa interior porque sintió el rece de piel con piel mientras se acomodaba y delicadamente masajeo mi cuerpo empezando por mi cuella y recorriendo parte por parte hasta liberar mí sostén teletransportandome a otra galaxia. No se cuánto tiempo paso en esa posición porque solo sentí susurrarme que me diera vuelta. Sin pensarlo mucho y solo entregándome al placer y calor que iba sintiendo en mi cuerpo, me gire quedando totalmente expuesta para él. –Sonriéndome seductoramente- siguió acariciando mi cuello, pero estas caricias a diferencia de las entregadas en mi espalda venían con suaves besos que hacían acelerara aún más mis sentidos dejándome a su merced.

-Damos me –callándola con sus labios-

-Shhh No digas nada, solo déjate llevar mi amor –besándole apasionadamente-

Y fue en ese preciso instante que deje resistirme y solo me entre al placer

Continuara


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas mil perdones por la demora, pero despues del matrimonio y el trabajo me ha costado un poco más tener tiempo para poder escribir esta fantástica historia. Pero deje un capitulo bastante largo que espero que lo disfruten y les guste.**

 **les aviso que desde el siguiente capitulo se va a complicar un poco esta historia, perodn por ello pero ustedes saben que nada bueno puede salir de un engaño aunque se haya visto envuelta sin querer**

 **Ansiosa por saber qué es lo que piensan de ellos**

 **Saludos y nos estamos viendo**

 **Capítulo 7**

Ring ring sonaba un celular en el velador

 **Punto de vista de Elena**

Girándome a recogerlo miro que el celular muestras que son las 10 de la mañana, reaccionando rápido por lo tarde que es, miro de reojo hacia el lado de Damon por si el ruido lo ha despertado. Que suerte la mía al verlo plácidamente durmiendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto suavemente de la cama para comenzar a buscar mi sostén que debe estar tirado por alguna parte de la habitación. En ese momento recuerdos de la noche vivida con él cruzan mi mente esbozándome una sonrisa instantánea, no importan las consecuencias que puedan traer, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. En ese instante veo mi ropa interior tirada al lado de mi vestido, lo tomo y de vuelta a Damon por si acaso comienzo a colocármelo cuando soy interrumpida por una voz

-Buenos días preciosa -mirada seductora-

-¿Damon? –Asustada- te desperté –colocándomelo lo más rápido posible

-La verdad, estoy despierto hace un buen rato –acercándose por la cama hacia donde estaba ella-

Parándose rápidamente de la cama mientras intenta tomar su vestido del suelo, pero alguien es más rápido que ella lo toma

-Andas buscando esto –mirada seductora

-Si muchas gracias tomándolo de su mano, peor antes de entregárselo le toma la muñeca – ¿por qué no nos quedamos un rato más regaloneando?. Me encanta estar así contigo –cara de perrito-

-Me encantaría –intentando soltarse, pero ya es muy tarde. Tú deberías estar en la empresa en estos momentos cubriendo su ropa interior con el vestido

-Entonces,-levantándose de la cama - que te parece si para aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos nos bañamos juntos –encerrándola entre su cuerpo y la pared-

-nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca desvía su mirada al suelo mientras sujeta aún más su vestido- eso nos retrasaría mucho más. Mejor nos bañamos cada uno por separado y para otro momento lo dejamos.

Estas segura –tomando su cara con ambas manos para mirarla a los ojos- que quieres eso. Si quieres puedo suspender todos mis negocios por estar un día contigo –acercándose peligrosamente a la comisura de sus labios

-Da- mon –quedándose sin argumentos-

-Shhh, déjate llevar –tomando suavemente sus labios para demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba

 **Elena POv's**

Que poder tiene este hombre sobre mí, solo falto el sentir nuevamente sus labios en contacto con los míos para perderme en ellos y perder totalmente mi voluntad. Ese suave roce prendió en mi la llama del deseo por la que fui envuelta hace tan solo unas horas atrás. Haciendo caso a sus palabras profundice el beso atrayéndolo más a mí. Reaccionando al instante acariciando mi cintura haciendo caer el vestido haciéndome sentir su piel contra la mía - las caricias cada vez se hacían más eróticas queriendo sentirlo dentro de mí nuevamente. –Sonando una melodía-

-Da-mon intentando separarme de sus labios – tu celular –

-¡Maldición! –enojado por la interrupción- te juro que quien sea está muerto

Risa nerviosa por ser salvada por la campana aprovecha de entrar al baño mientras Damon va a contestar el teléfono

-Espero que sea importante Ric acabas de interrumpir el mejor momento de mi vida –sentándose en la cama resignado al ver a kath cerrar la puerta del baño-

-Colega, ¿dónde estás?-preocupado- elegiste el peor momento para desaparecer. En 2 horas se hará la venta de las acciones de la empresa familiar de tu mujer

-No no puede ser, por que tan pronto –buscando su ropa-

-Porque Mason Lookwood se ha presentado de forma inesperada y ha pedido que se adelante la venta

-¡Que!, pero por que recién ahora me entero que el es el otro comprador. No te dije Ric que era importante conocerlo antes –abrochándose la camisa –

-Lo siento hermano pero lo he averiguado lo más rápido que pude. Por favor no te demores. Te estamos esperando en la sala de junta de la empresa Gilbert

-Por favor demora lo mas que pueda la venta. Nosotros vamos en camino

-No te preocupes hare todo lo posible –colgando-

-¿Qué ha pasado? –saliendo del baño mientras se seca el pelo con una toalla-

-Un comprador de las acciones de la empresa Gilbert ha adelantado la venta.

-Para cuando Damon –preocupada por la situación-

-Para dos horas más

-No vamos a alcanzar –nerviosa mirando la hora –

-No te preocupes, Ric ya está en el lugar. Pasemos a la casa a cambiarnos y nos dirigimos a la empresa –tomando las llaves y documentos para salir de la habitación –

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –indecisa por lo que entendía de lo dicho por Damon -

Por supuesto que si eres mi esposa y futura dueña de esa empresa –besándola –

 **En el hospital**

-¿Cómo está el cuñado más lindo de todos? –entrando en la habitación-

-Lamento contradecirte pero tú y yo jamás hemos llegado a ser familia

-Veo que lo simpático jamás se te quita –sentándose a su lado –

-Ya me conoces Rebekah-guiñándole el ojo- y a que debo el honor de tu visita –acomodándose la almohada-

-Quería saber cómo estabas despues de tan grave accidente que tuviste

-Bastante bien para lo que pudo haber sido así que muchas gracias por tu preocupación. Ahora no creo que sea buena idea que este saca. Damon y Kath no estarán muy contentos con tu visita.

-No te preocupes, ellos deben estar recién llegando a la casa despues de la noche de amor –haciendo comilla con los dedos en el aire - que tuvieron

-Así que mi hermano y su esposa –diciendo esto último con rabia- ¿salieron?

-Es que no lo sabias- mirada maliciosa- Bueno al parecer tuvieron su noche de boda un poco atrasada una vez que supieron que tú estabas fuera de peligro.

-Vaya, vaya mi hermano no pierde oportunidad- agarrando fuertemente el cobertor-

-Por qué noto un poco de enojo en tu voz, no me digas que también estas prendado de esa aparecida de Kath –levantando la ceja-

-Eso a ti no te interesa –desviando la mirada-

-Claro que me interesa y mucho –acercándose a sentarse en la cama- tú sabes que haría lo que fuera por volver a recuperar a tu hermano.

-Jamás entendí cuál es tu afán con Damon cuando a mi podias tenerme cuantas veces querias –tomándole la mejilla-

-no me lo tomes a mal querido, pero digamos que me gustan los retos –desafiándolo- en fin esto ya es pasado tu prefieres a Kath y y oa Damon creo que ambos ganamos si nos unimos. No te parece –seduciéndolo-

-Me parece una gran idea –besándola-

 **Empresa Gilbert**

 **-** Es que acaso todavía no ha llegado el segundo comprador, debe ser una gran estrella para hacernos esperar tanto- tono sarcástico-

-Quita ese tono Mason, tú sabes muy bien que Damon Salvatore es una persona muy ocupada y debido a que tú no nos avisaste con tiempo de tu viaje –diciendo esto ultimo en comilla- solo te tocara esperar

-si en media hora yo comprare la empresa Gilbert y asunto resuelto

-para ahí Mason –una voz resuena por la sala de reuniones-

-Vaya, Vaya pero si ha llegado nuestra estrella –mirándolo desafiante- su alteza a podido dejarse un lugar en su apretada agenda

-¿Por qué no nos dejamos de bromas y comenzamos con lo importante? – Kath rompiendo

-Hermosa y con carácter la combinación perfecta de mujer –acercándose seductoramente a saludarla-

-Frena ahí Mason, ella es mi esposa –colocándose entremedio-

-Tranquilo Damon yo no haría nada para entrometerme en una relación sólida –mirada maliciosa- salvo que me lo permitieran.

-Cuidado con lo que estas insinuando –acercando a Kath mas cerca de su cuerpo-

-Tranquilo, solo quiero saludarla –esquivando a Damon- un placer en conocerla señora Salvatore –tomando su mano-

-Yo no diría lo mismo Sr Lockwood –soltándose y dirigiéndose a su asiento-

-Creo que estamos todos ¿no es así?- preguntando el gerente de la empresa Gilbert- entonces vamos a dar inicio a la venta de acciones de la empresa Gilbert. Como bien saben la empresa despues de la muerte de su dueño el señor John Gilbert a pasado por una mala situación económica, haciendo que la calidad de nuestros diseños disminuyan y eso a traído que la venta de nuestros productos se reduzca obligándonos a buscar nuevos inversionistas para volver a ser la empresa que numero uno en moda. Las acciones si bien se encuentran muy baratas debido a la situación en la que nos encontramos el problemas mas grande es que la inversión que tiene que hacer el nuevo dueño

-¿Cuánto dinero hay que invertir?–pregunta Mason-

-mil millones de dólares señores.

-¿qué? Ustedes están locos eso es demasiado dinero para una empresa que en este momento no vale un peso –enojado-

-Lo sabemos bien, por eso que la mejor solución que vemos es que la empresa tenga dos o mas inversionistas asi el gasto que haga cada uno de ellos es mas llevadero.

-Me parece bien, yo compro el 70 % de la empresa –dice Damon sin titubear en sus palabras-

-¡Colega estás loco, eso es demasiado riesgo porque no aceptas el 50 % porciento solamente! –susurrándole-

-No puedo permitir que mi esposa pierda su empresa y menos en manos de este tipo. Si vamos a comprar que sea la mayoría de la empresa.

-¿Esta seguro señor Salvatore, eso significa que tiene que invertir 700 millones de dólares?

-Lo sé, y por mi esposa haría lo que fuera –besando su mano-

-Damon por favor-tomando su mano una Kath aterrada- esto es demasiado

-Tranquila ya verás que podremos sacarla adelante – acariciando su mejilla-

-Si Damon se quiere arriesgar bienvenido sea, yo comprare el 30 % restante.

-Si ambos están de acuerdos, por favor firmen estos papeles –entregándoselos primero a Damon y Luego a Mason-

-Bien señores la venta ha concluido, desde hoy señor Lockwood y Señor Salvatore son los dueños y señores de la empresa Gilbert.

-Antes que termine esta sesión, quiero dejar claro que mi 70 % se lo regalo a mi esposa Katherine Gilbert y que ella en conjunto con Alaric Saltzman- se harán cargo de las decisiones de la empresa.

-Damon yo no puedo aceptar esto, no se administrar una empresa –nerviosa-

-Yo te ayudare Kath, juntos podremos hacerlo –Alaric apoya su mano en su hombro para calmarla-

-Pero esto es una inversión muy grande, yo no quiero que Damon gaste tanto dinero en mi, no me lo merezco – acongojada-

-Kath tranquila –sorprendiéndose por la reacción de la esposa de Damon- ya veras que todo saldrá bien. Y esto nos ayudara a todos. A ti a sacar a flote la empresa de u familia y a Damon a aumentar su capital.

Kath al sentir el apoyo de Alaric solo se deja llevar por lo que siente y lo abraza en señal de agradecimiento. Ric atónito por su reacción solo devuelve el abrazo afectuoso y empieza a darle la razón a Damon de que Kath no es como él creía que era.

-Bueno amor ya está todo estipulado. Tu quedas como dueña del 70 % de la empresa y Mason Lockwood como el dueño del 30 % . Ahora yo tengo que irme a la reunión con los clientes asi que los dejo para que revisen los movimientos hechos en estos últimos meses. Cualquier cosa me avisan

-Muchas gracias mi amor por todo –abrazándolo- te prometo que a penas la empresa vuelva a ser la que era te devolveré todo el dinero invertido

-Kath no es necesario

-Por favor déjame hacerlo- haciéndole puchero- esa es la única forma en que puedo aceptar esto.

-Está bien si así lo quieres, pero no te apresures en devolvérmelo. Solo hace de esta empresa la mejor

-Así lo hare –besándolo- Alaric, manos a las obra .

-A sus órdenes señora Salvatore -bromeando-

-Solo dime Kath –sonriéndole-

-Y tú dime Ric –devolviéndole la sonrisa-

 **Damon Pov's**

No he podido dejar de pensar en la fantástica noche que tuve Kath. Es verdad que no es primera vez que estamos juntos, pero siento que esta vez fue especial para los dos, quizás porque ahora no es mi novia sino que es mi esposa o quizás fue esa conexión que sentí y que nunca antes había sentido con ella. A Kath siempre le ha gustado tener el control en nuestras intimidades y siempre han sido un juego de coqueteos que viene acompañado con algún disfraz erótico el cual por supuesto disfruto. Sin embargo, anoche fue igual de seductora y coqueta como siempre, pero con un toque de ternura y timidez que me enloqueció incluso más que las otras veces. Verla ahí a mi merced en ese cuarto, derritiéndose a mis besos y caricias, escapándosele gemidos y respiraciones aceleradas haciéndola aún más hermosa para mí. Creo que el haber probado las dos facetas, definitivamente me quedo con esta segunda y quiero seguir experimentando esta faceta -Esbozando una sonrisa con ese último pensamiento mientras aceleraba para llegar lo más pronto a casa-

Al llegar a la casa se dio cuenta que su esposa todavía no llegaba del trabajo, y tenía curiosidad en saber cómo le había ido en su primer día y como se habían llevado ella y Ric.

-Señor ha llegado este sobre para usted –entregándoselo-

-La señora Salvatore no ha llegado todavía –recibiéndolo-

-No señor, llamó hace como 5 min que estaba en un taco rumbo a la casa, su hija Sabrina se quedo trabajando en la casa de su amiga Meredith

-Muchas gracias Socorro, avísame cuando llegue la señora

-Si señor-retirándose-

-Damon mirando el sobre que no tenia remitente más que solo el nombre de a él, le pareció un poco extraño y decidió abrirla. Encontrándose con lo peor que se podría imaginar.

-¡Socorro! –gritando-

-Si señor ¿qué sucede?

-¿Quién te entrego esto? –Mirando con rabia lo que tenía en sus manos-

-La señora Rebekah señor

-¡Ya sabía yo que esto no puede ser! –tomando las llaves de su auto lo más rápido que pudo- si la señora llega dile que no salga a ninguna parte y que me espere en nuestra habitación yo voy a aclarar esto en este preciso momento. Señor, porque no se calma primero no es bueno que conduzca en ese estado.

-No puedo calmarme socorro, no despues de lo que he visto. Por favor cuida de la casa mientras yo no estoy y recuerda dile a Katherine que no salga de la casa hasta que yo llegue – sin más se retiró-

continuara


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola chicas!**

 **Antes del fin de semana largo aquí en chile y antes de quedarme sin internet, les dejo otra actualización de esta fantástica historia. Ojalas que nina vuelva a TVD para darle un gran final a la serie que tanto no ha inspirado como lectores y me ha impulsado a mi como gracias por la enorme paciencia que tienen conmigo y por sus hermosos comentarios que me impulsan día a día a seguir escribiendo**

 **Disfrútenlo mucho y nos estamos viendo**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Damon POV's**

Una y otra vez estas imágenes hacen eco en mi mente, no puede ser que me haya engañado con mi hermano, esto tiene que tener una explicación retorcida pero explicación al fin, de Rebekah nada me extraña, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para dejar a mal parada a Kath incluso fotoshopear fotos, pero a quien quiero engañar no se ven para nada arregladas- sujetando fuerte el volante- aunque muy adentro quiero creer que todo es un truco y que Katherine jamás me haría una cosa así. Todo es tan confuso, con que fin ha querido acercarse a mi hija, porque me ha hecho pasar la mejor noche de mi vida si todo al final ha sido una mentira y solo ha jugado con mis sentimientos. ¡Por qué se casó conmigo! Acaso habrá sido solo por salvar la empresa –acelerando el motor para llegar lo más rápido a exigir explicaciones- ¡no! –Golpeando el volante- no puede ser que haya sido tan tonto para no haberme dado cuenta. Lo que dijo en la compra de acciones ha sido uno más de sus trucos –estacionando al frente del departamento de Bekah-  
Salió más que rápido del auto y con las fotos en la mano corrió a tomar el ascensor, cada minuto que pasaba sentía que se iba a morir por dentro. No puede ser que las dos veces que había decidido entregar su corazón se había equivocado tanto. Al parecer era un idiota en creer en el amor y si todo resultaba cierto muchas cosas iban a cambiar.  
–Golpeando fuertemente la puerta - ¡abre la maldita puerta Bekah, sé muy bien que estás ahí!  
\- ¿por qué tan enojado cariño? –Mirando lo que traía en las manos- ha veo que has descubierto con qué clase de mujer te has casado  
-esto es una mentira, por favor dime ¿cómo lo has hecho?  
-yo no he hecho nada, más bien todo lo ha hecho tu querida esposa, ella mientras estaba de novia contigo se estaba acostando con tu hermano y quizás con cuantos mas  
-¡Mientes! –Tirando las fotos- esto tú lo haces porque jamás te perdone y esta es la forma en que te estas vengando de mí.  
-no te miento que algo de razón tienes, me encanta ser yo la que te abra los ojos y te muestre que clase de mujer dejaste entrar en nuestra casa. Pero la verdad es que por otro lado, sufro al verte así –acariciando su mejilla- no quiero que nadie se burle de ti cariño.  
-¡no me llames así!, -retirando su mano bruscamente de su mejilla-  
-recogiendo las fotos- fíjate en sus caras que jamás le importaste, que disfruta el jugar contigo y el hacerte sufrir. Si me dieras una oportunidad yo jamás volvería a dañarte, te cuidaría y velaría por ti  
-¡Por favor Bekah no me hagas reír! tú y Katherine están cortada por la misma tijera, pero no crean que se saldrán con la suya, ella quiso casarse conmigo pues bien ahora veras las consecuencias de su actuar -Damon que piensas hacer –divertida –  
Ya verás Bekah ya lo veras –retirándose –

Cerrando la puerta de la casa despues de un día largo de trabajo

-¿Señora Katherine, que bueno que llego? –aliviada al verla-

-¡Qué paso socorro!-dejando las llaves en la mesita de estar-

-Señora, el señor Damon ha salido bastante enojado despues de recibir un sobre que le dejo la señora Rebekah

-¿Hace cuánto salió?- preocupándose -

-Hace una media hora, pero no puede salir. el señor me dijo expresamente que usted lo esperara en su cuarto que el apenas llegue se va a dirigir hacia allá-

-Muchas gracias Socorro- tomo el celular e intento llamarlo para saber donde estaba, pero la mandaba a buzón de voz- ¿dónde estarás Damon?

 **Damon POV's**

Tras salir del departamento de Bekah y golpearme con la realidad que no quería ver. Saco mi celular, pues lo único que necesito es emborracharme con mi mejor amigo y lo único que encuentro son 5 llamadas de la persona que menos quiero ver. De seguro ya está en casa y socorro le ha dicho lo sucedido, pero en estos momentos no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para mirarla a la cara, solo me siento envuelto en una rabia inmensa al darme cuenta que mi vida es toda una mentira que he sido el peor tonto de la vida en creer en el amor y empezar que tenia la esposa perfecta cuando en verdad tenia a la actriz mas profesional de la vida frente a mi. Pero esto lo pagaras caro Katherine Gilbert, si quieres jugar, pues bien seguiremos jugando pero esta vez bajo mis reglas.

 **Elena POV's**

No ha contestado ninguna de mis llamadas y ya han pasado 3 horas desde que salió. A donde habrá ido, es que no sabe lo preocupada que estoy por el. Que le habrá mandado Bekah para descomponerlo de esta manera. –ensimismada en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que alguien había entrado en la habitación-

-¿Katherine?

-Hola Sabrina –saliendo de mi reflexiones-

-¿Por qué no bajas a comer, la cena ya está servida? –sentándose a su lado-

-No tengo hambre en estos momentos, más tarde bajare a comer algo-

-No quieres que te pida algo para la habitación –tomando su mano-

-No tranquila no te preocupes, estare bien- sonriéndole-

-Está bien –levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta - antes que se me olvide –devolviéndose hacia ella - quería saber si mañana podíamos empezar las lecciones de piano.

-Si claro no hay problema, yo llego a las 6 de la tarde del trabajo

-No hay problema a esa hora para mi está bien.

-Quieres empezar con algo en especial o prefieres algo básico

-Mm quizás podríamos partir con algo básico y al final podrías mostrarme alguna canción ¿te parece?

-Excelente entonces, en eso quedamos. Ahora ve a comer que se te va a enfriar.

-¡Muchas gracias Kath! –saliendo de la habitación feliz-

-Al ver salir a Sabrina de la habitación la preocupación me vuelve a invadir, miro el reloj y ya han pasado 3 horas y media y nada que se de Damon. No quiero preocupar a Ric, pero es la única persona a la que puedo recurrir. Quizás esta con el y por eso se le ha pasado la hora.

-¿Alo Ric?

-¿Katherine?-sorprendido por recibir llamada de ella-

-Si soy yo, perdón por la hora-nerviosa moviendo las manos - pero estoy un poco preocupada por Damon, ¿el está ahí contigo?

-No Kath, a él no lo veo desde la compra de acciones, ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes?-preocupado-

-Conmigo no, el problema ha sido con Rebekah al parecer recibió algo de ella que lo ha indispuesto y fue aclararlo, pero fue hace más de 3 horas y media y lo llamo y llamo al celular pero me manda a buzón de voz –inquieta- y no sé dónde buscarlo ni nada. Entonces pensé que quizás tú lo sabias

-No te preocupes, mira déjame intentar llamarlo y te aviso te parece. Tranquila Katherine ya verás que aparecerá más pronto de lo que crees

-Eso espero Ric, espero tu llamada adiós

-Adiós Kath.-colgando-

 **Damon Pov's**

Hace tanto tiempo que no me tomaba una botella de bourbon, ni siquiera cuando encontré a Bekah con Matt. Al parecer me enganche mucho más de la "actriz" que de la madre de mi hija –tomándome la última copa al seco- que loco suena todo esto. Las dos veces que me di una oportunidad en el amor he salido herido. Y lo peor de todo siempre ha sido por el mismo motivo, me han engañado la primera con mi mejor amigo y la segunda con mi hermano. –Soltando una sonrisa- creo que eso es lo que más me duele, que haya sido mi hermano con el que decidió jugar, sangre de mi sangre –empuñando la mano- al parecer no soy un hombre capaz de satisfacer a una sola mujer. Bueno, si ese el caso entonces tendré más de una, pero sin volver a involucrar a mi corazón-

-¿Diga? –borracho-

-Damon donde diablos te has metido, tu esposa esta muy preocupada por ti

-¿Mi esposa?, pero si lo único que he tenido es una actriz profesional en casa

-¿Una actriz profesional?- extrañado- ¡Damon de que estas hablando, no te entiendo bien! Por favor porque no me dices a donde te voy a buscar y charlamos más en calma.

-No Ric, no quiero verte ahora, porque mejor no conversamos mañana –intentando pararse del asiento del bar-

-Así no puedes manejar por favor déjame ir a buscarte-

-Está bien, pero sin preguntas. Hoy no quiero conversar con nadie-

-Lo que tú digas colega

-Anota…

 **Elena Pov's**

Algo grave tiene que haber pasado, no puede ser que sean las 12 de la noche y Damon no ha llegado, es que acaso se ha enterado de mi usurpación y por eso no viene a casa- nerviosa- pero como si he tenido bastante cuidado con todo. Que será lo que Rebekah pudo averiguar que me dejara en descubierto. ¡oh dios! y si me voy presa por todo esto. Jena tenía toda la razón jamás debí aceptar este juego de Katherine –caminando de un lado al otro- creo que es mejor que respire no puedo ponerme así, no cuando no sé qué ha pasado exactamente. Si Damon llega y me ve en este estado sospechara aún más. Es mejor que me acueste y que mañana vea que pasa –tomando su pijama para acostarse -

-Estas seguro que no necesitas que te deje dentro de la casa-parando en frente de la casa Salvatore-

-No colega, aquí estoy bien, gracias por traerme

-De nada amigo. Descansa y mañana conversamos –despidiéndose-

-no sé si pueda descansar pero algo hare- bajándose del auto para dirigirse a la puerta-

 **Damon POV's**

El camino hacia la puerta fue más largo de lo que pensaba, tambaleándome de lado a lado hasta llegar a la entrada. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue lograr colocar la llave en la cerradura sin equivocarme, jamás había tenido problema con la tolerancia al alcohol por lo menos cuando era estudiante universitario, pero eso ya había ocurrido hace varios años y sin duda la edad ya me estaba pasando la cuenta. Al entrar me encontré con todo apagado, de seguro todos dormían. Mejor así no quería darle explicaciones a nadie de donde había estado toda la tarde ni que menos me vieran en este estado. Llegue a la entrada de la escalera y tomándome de la baranda para no caer comencé a subir hasta llegar al segundo piso. En menos de 5 minutos me había transformado en un experto en andar con un par de copas más, me dirigí a mi pieza lo más derecho que pude evitando tropezar con cualquier mesa que estaba en el pasillo –había que sacar una enseñanza hay que sugerir cambiar la redistribución de esas mesas, eran un peligro para cualquiera en caso de emergencia- escapándoseme una sonrisa que calle a momento de darme cuenta llegue a la puerta de mi habitación. Por favor que se encuentre dormida, no quiero tener una escena en este momento -Tomando una respiración profunda gire la manilla de la puerta rogando porque mis plegarias se hubieran escuchado- efectivamente se encontraba plácidamente dormida con su celular en la mano, por lo que me había dicho Ric estaba esperando que él le avisara de mí. Que buena actriz es, si no supiera toda la verdad le creería su preocupación por mí. –me senté en la cama de espalda a ella pues no podia mantener mis ojos en ella sin sentir todo el odio que siento por ella.

-¿Al fin llegas, que ha pasado? –Tocando mi espalda-

-¡no me toques Kath! –alejándome de ella intentando pararse sin caer en el intento -

-¿Qué sucede?-levantándose de la cama, ¿Por qué estás en esas condiciones? –preocupada acercándose a él-

-Por ti, estoy borracho por ti –mirándola a los ojos con rabia-

Se te ha subido el trago a la cabeza si yo no te he hecho nada, lo último que hecho toda la tarde fue trabajar con Ric –subiendo la voz-

-Yo no hablo de hoy hablo de lo que hacías con mi hermano mientras eras mi novia si es que ya se ha terminado -la cara de Kath se desfiguro, pues ahora entendía todo lo que había pasado, Stefan había traicionado a su hermana finalmente- Veo que es verdad, claro que es verdad lo deja muy claro esta fotografía que guarde –tirándosela en la cara-

Kath la toma y al ver a su hermana en ropa interior de espalda a Stefan que estaba besando sus hombros por detrás no dejaba nada para que ella pudiera aliviar el dolor de Damon.

-Lo siento Damon –agachando la cabeza –

-Ahora piensas que con solo decir lo siento queda todo arreglado –desconcertado por su actitud-

-Sé que no solucionada nada, pero eso es historia pasada Damon yo ahora estoy contigo, nos casamos no lo recuerdas

-Y piensas que voy a creer todo esto que me estás diciendo, solo porque tú lo dices. Si ni siquiera tuviste el descaro de serme fiel mientras eras mi novia piensas que el ser mi esposa te da un grado más fidelidad-sarcástico- Por favor, no me hagas reír

-Es mejor que me vaya en estas condiciones no podemos hablar tomando la bata para cubrirse

-No tu no vas a ninguna parte –agarrándola de los hombros fuertemente- no antes de que me digas cuantas veces te acostaste con mi hermano

-Damon no –llorando-

-¿te hizo sentir más mujer que yo? –zarandeándola-

-Damon suéltame me haces daño –llorando asustada-

-Pues no tienes ideas lo que te espera Katherine, porque si pensabas que con esto vas a obtener el divorcio estas muy equivocada. El juego va a cambiar bajo mis reglas –besándola a la fuerza-

-¡No!- empujándolo fuertemente - por favor Damon no quieres hacer eso-refregándose el beso que le había dado para quitarse el alcohol de sus labios- estas bebido

-Ahora me rechazas porque te molesta un poco de alcohol –apoyándose en el borde del mueble –dolido- pero no te molesto meterte con mi hermano. Ahí no sentías asco de nada, no es verdad. Pero no te preocupes desde hoy en adelante todo cambiara. Tu y yo podremos hacer lo que queramos con nuestras vidas sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Pero en actos sociales tu seguirás siendo mi esposa y seguirás fingiendo como lo has hecho hasta ahora justificándonos ante todos de que somos una pareja liberal que se lo permite todo. Has entendido –acercándose a ella -

-Y si no quiero aceptar –desafiándolo dolida por sus palabras -

-Lamento primor que no tienes opción. No pasare a la historia como el hombre que le han visto la cara dos mujeres para ser el hazme reír de todo –

-Está bien –exasperada- si así lo quieres, pero no pienso acostarme contigo si es lo que estás pensando. Esto solo lo mantendré de las puertas de la habitación hacia afuera. Está claro –mirándolo sin titubear -

-Veo que al fin has sacado tu verdadera cara-esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica- pero en algo estamos de acuerdo -devolviéndole la mirada- jamás volveré a tocarte a menos que tú mismo me lo pidas –guiñándole el ojo-

-Vas a tener que esperar sentado entonces porque jamás, escúchame bien-acercándose más a él dejando solo una pequeña distancia entre ellos- tendrás el placer de tocarme –saliendo del cuarto-

Continuaraaa…..


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola chicas!**

 **Feliz años 2017 para todas ustedes y ojalas sigamos juntas en esta y otras tantas ideas que están rondando en mi cabeza. Primero que todo me gustaría agradecerlo por seguir esta historia, y por darse el tiempo de escribir un comentario de apoyo. Es por eso que me he dado el tiempo de subir este capítulo y de comentarle que entre hoy y mañana termino el capítulo 10 así que mi meta es subirlo antes del fin de semana como regalo despues de tanto tiempo alejado.**

 **¡A disfrutar!**

 **Capítulo 9**

-Arggg – desordenando todo a su paso, pues no podía aceptar que a pesar de todo seguía enamorado de esa mujer mientras que una Elena no aguanta más y solo se echa a llorar cansada de toda esta situación. Ella jamás quiso que alguien saliera herido, pero no sabía de los secretos de Kath y ahora solo tenía que cargar con ellos, el problema es que ella no contaba con que tan profundo había calado Damon dentro de su vida.

-Señora- se siente bien ¿Por qué está llorando?-acercándose preocupada-

-No se preocupe socorro –intentando contenerse- lo que pasa es que ando más sensible que otros días es todo

-Quiere que le prepare una agüita de melisa para que descanse bien –tomándole las manos para que la acompañe a la cocina –

-No, no se preocupe, -soltándose de su agarre- yo misma me la preparo, ve solo a descansar no más socorro

-¿Está segura?-mirándola preocupada pues se da cuenta que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla-

-Si tranquila –haciéndola desaparecer apenas la sintió por su mejilla- estaré bien y por favor socorro no le digas a nadie que me viste en este estado. No quiero causar problemas

-Pero señora, dejar que las emociones salgan a flote no es un problema

-Por favor socorro, podrías mantenerme el secreto –mirándola con cara de perrito-

-Está bien lo hare señora. Descanse si, ya verás que todo tendrá un mejor color mañana

-Ojalas tengas razón socorro –dirigiéndose a la cocina-

Damon miraba el reloj ya había pasado una hora y media desde que Katherine había abandonado la habitación y todavía no volvía, será que le había pasado algo- preocupándose por el haber sido tan duro con ella- Por favor no seas iluso que le va a pasar más que tener vergüenza por saber que su jueguito se derrumbó. Pero no lo iba a dejar solo, no saliendo solo con una bata como abrigo verdad-en esa pelea consigo mismo se encontraba cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación entrando Kath sin dirigirle la palabra

-¿A dónde has ido que te demoraste tanto?-cortando el silencio-

-A la cocina –contestando de forma cortante y sin mirarlo mientras buscaba una manta para irse a la pieza de alojados

-¡Qué estás haciendo! –viendo que tomaba varias cosas para irse-

-tomando una manta y una almohada para irme a la pieza de alojados no pienso dormir en la misma pieza contigo

-yo no te lo he pedido –interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta –

-No hace falta, sé muy bien cuando sobro en algún lugar –evitando mirarlo-

-tomándola del brazo- ¡qué parte de que frente a los ojos de todos seguirás siendo mi esposa no has entendido!

-Ninguno, pero ahora nadie no está viendo, además pondré alarma para levantarme antes de todos así que tranquilo tu ego de marido seguirá intacto -haciendo la seña entre comillas-

-Quédate, ya es muy tarde y la pieza de alojados no esta preparada –acercandola a el-

-no tengo las manos baldadas puedo arreglarla yo misma –poniendo distancia entre ellos-

-Estará fría, te vas a resfriar –insistiendo-

-para que quieras que me quedes –exasperada con su insistencia – soltándose de él- realmente no entiendo que quieres

-Solo te pido que te quedes en la habitación nada más. Es tarde y todos necesitamos intentar descansar -desviando la mirada de ella-

-uff bipolar – enojada con la situación –se acostó en el costado de la cama que le pertenecía, tomo la manta y se cubrió dándole la espalda a él, pues no quería seguir discutiendo ya estaba cansada de eso.

Damon al darse cuenta que había ganado esta vez termino de sacarse la ropa y se acostó al lado de ella pero sin tocarla y se cubrió con otra manta que estaba tirada en la habitación, mañana sería un día largo.

A la mañana siguiente tras despertarse Damon se dio cuenta que Kath todavía dormía plácidamente a su lado, causándole ternura al verla pues adoraba verla dormir, pero al verla era inevitable no recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior. No podía seguir así tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, tenía que sacarla de su corazón como diera lugar y ya estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo- tomando su celular-

-Hola hermosa ¿te desperté? –Mirando de reojo a donde estaba Kath-

-Siempre es un buen despertar si escucho tu voz, aunque debo reconocer que me sorprende un poco tu llamada –colocando voz coqueta desde el otro lado-

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en el almuerzo?, es que estaba pensando que podríamos juntarnos y conversar de eso que dejamos pendiente

-Pero si te casaste, y me dijiste que nada de lo que yo pudiera hacer o decir iba a cambiar tu amor por tu futura esposa. ¿A qué se debe el cambio? –interesada-

-El cambio se debe a que yo con mi esposa estuvimos conversando y hemos llegado a bastantes acuerdos, uno de ellos es que ambos somos abierto de mente y que si alguno de los dos quiere tener alguna historia la podría tener siempre y cuando eso no afectara nuestro matrimonio –viendo que se despertaba Kath-

-Vaya si que tu esposa debe estar muy segura de que tu no la cambiaras, porque si yo estuvera en su lugar por nada del mundo dejaría que otra disfrutara de ti

\- para que veas lo liberales que somos –viéndola levantarse y pasar y encerrarse en el baño-¿que dices nos juntamos entonces? –mirándola sensualmente mientras pasa-

-Claro, pasa a buscarme a mi oficina a las 1-un grito de emoción se escucha desde el otro lado del teléfono-

-Ahí estaré nos vemos Andy

-Nos vemos querido –colgando-

-Por favor no te demores en el baño, como veras tengo un día bastante ocupado en la oficina

-No te preocupes saldré en menos que te descuenta –desde el otro lado de la puerta-

 **Elena POV's**

Es un desgraciado –enojada mirándose al espejo- ni consideración tiene que yo esté en la misma habitación. Entiendo que este enojado conmigo por lo que hizo mi hermana pero él no esperarse ni un solo día para coquetear con alguna de sus amiguitas es el colmo- respirando profundo para tranquilizarse- no tiene que importarte lo que haga con su vida, él no es nada tuyo y así como llego saldrá de tu vida y sin pensarlo más entro a la ducha para refrescar sus ideas.

 **Damon POV's**

Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, si bien mi idea era que se enterara de mi cita jamás fue mi idea despertarla con la noticia. Por favor a quien engañas, es tanta tu rabia al verla durmiendo plácidamente mientras tú habías dormido pésimo porque no parabas de repetir una y otra vez las imágenes de esas fotos por tu cabeza e incluso habías dejado volar tu imaginación y en distintos escenarios románticos habías puesto a tu esposa y hermano. Algunos más sensuales que otro. Por eso no pensaste y solo te dejaste llevar por el impulso de tomar el teléfono y llamarla, pero algo si había notado, la molestia en la cara de Kath mientras yo concertaba mi cita era algo que me encanto ver, será que yo en algún momento le importe como hombre o es que es tan buena actriz que es capaz de seguir con su actuación cuando no hay nada que fingir no por lo menos a solas.

Abriéndose la puerta Kath en solo toalla para mortificar a Damon si él iba a jugar de esa manera ella perfectamente podía jugar su juego.

–Está desocupado el baño -dirigiéndose hacia el closet para obtener una prenda de vestir-

No pudiendo dejar de mirarla pues el sabía muy bien el efecto que ella tenía en él, observo cada movimiento de ella deteniéndose en el momento que ella sacaba un vestido en forma de bata roja que se cruzaba para poder amarrarse atrás favoreciéndole aún más su figura entregándole el toque de formalidad y sensualidad a la vez. Esto lo combino con una chaqueta blanca y unos zapatos del mismo color.

-vas a quedarte parado ahí toda la mañana, no me dijiste que tenías un día ocupado en la oficina –desabrochándose la toalla porque ya se había puesto el conjunto rojo de ropa interior-

-n-o ya voy a ba-ñar-me –nervioso al verse descubierto observándola, entra al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él-

-Necesito un baño con agua helada urgente –sacandose la ropa interior para entrar en la ducha -

-¿Se puede?-asomándose en la habitación de Stefan-

-Rebekah, tan temprano por acá, a que debo el honor de tu visita

-Vengo a infórmate que todo salió tal cual como lo planeamos. Damon ya se enteró de la aventura que tuviste con Kath y no sabes lo furioso que se ha puesto. No quisiera estar en sus zapatos en estos momentos.

-¿Te dijo que va hacer? –Acomodándose para escuchar más de la información-

-No, solo me vino a enfrentar para saber de dónde había sacado esas fotos y si las había trucado o algo, pero claramente barato no le saldrá a la trepadora

 **-** entonces ahora solo necesito que me den el alta y volver a estar en esa casa para consolar a mi princesa

-Consolarla, ella no se merece que la consuelen- enojada por el comentario de Stefan- se merece que tu hermano le dé el divorcio y que la deje en la calle

-Bekah en que quedamos yo te ayudo a recuperar a Damon y tú me ayudas a recuperar a Katherine.

Continuaraaa…


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola chicas!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el capítulo 10 que por lo que se darán cuenta es más largo que los anteriores y es que no me di cuenta de todo lo que había escrito antes de colocar continuar. Espero que lo disfruten y les encante tanto como a mi**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Elena POV's**

El viaje a la oficina fue un infierno, desde que dejamos la casa nadie ha querido romper el silencio despues de la gran actuación que tuvimos en el desayuno. Oh dios esto me terminara volviendo loca o es un bipolar y recién me estoy dando cuenta o realmente estoy frente a un actor profesional.

-gracias por traerme, pero no tenías porque yo tengo mi auto y puedo llegar sola –tomando su cartera para salir del auto-

-Tenía que conversar con Alaric algunas cositas. Aunque, tomándola del brazo- creo que te está faltando algo antes de bajarte-acercándola-

-Mm No lo creo –soltándose - además tú te vas a bajar a hablar con Ric. No hay necesidad que te bese –bajándose del auto-

Cabreado porque de cierta manera ella había ganado una vez más, pero desde que la vio ponerse ese vestido en lo único que piensa es en buscar la forma de tenerla cerca y poderla besar. Sin dejar que se alejara más de él corrió a abrazarla para que de esa manera entraran junto a la empresa Gilbert.

-Buenos días señor y señora Salvatore –recibiéndolo la secretaria de Elena-

-Buenos días Jo, está todo listo para la reunión con los proveedores.

-Si señora aquí le entrego la carpeta con los balances para la reunión –pasándosela en las manos-

-no me digas señora solo dime Kath y muchas gracias Jo -recibiéndola para darle un vistazo-

-Kath yo no sabía nada de esta reunión –mirándola-

-Veras querido –acariciando su mejilla- como tuviste un día tan cansado ayer en la oficina no quise preocuparte con mis problemas, Pero si necesitas revisar algún detalle puedes conversar con Ric mientras yo leo esto –dejándolo solo en el pasillo para caminar hacia su oficina-

-Jo ¿por casualidad Ric ya llego a la oficina?

-Sí señor, está en la sala de reuniones

-Muchas gracias –dirigiéndose hacia allá-

-Colega, Damon que sorpresa verte aquí. Por favor no vengas a hacer un escándalo a Kath. Yo sé que tienes motivos de sobra amigo, pero hoy no es el momento.

-Tranquilo Ric- levantando las manos- vengo en son de paz. Conversamos con Kath y llegamos a un excelente acuerdo –sentándose-

-levantando una ceja porque no creía lo que escuchaba-to a ver quién eres tú y que hizo con mi amigo

-Que gracioso eres Ric –riéndose- porque no puedes creer que conversamos como personas civilizadas y es más la traje hoy a la oficina.

-No te entiendo ayer eras un estropajo todo borracho que no quería llegar a la casa porque no quería verla y hoy son la pareja perfecta. Esto me huele a gato encerrado.

No te puedo engañar a ti, soy patético –cayéndosele la careta – verás ayerme entere de la peor manera que Katherine tenia una relación con Stefan

¡Queeé, Estas seguro colega!, lo que me estas contando no lo creo de la Katherine que estoy conociendo

Ella misma me lo reconoció anoche Ric

Y que piensas hacer porque yo despues de una noticia asi estaría desvastado y le pediría el divorcio inmediatamente.

Llegamos a un acuerdo

Que acuerdo colega –preocupado-

-Seguiremos con esta farsa del matrimonio feliz frente a todos, mientras que cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida

-No te entiendo Damon. Como seguirán con el matrimonio si cada uno tendrá su vida amorosa.

-seremos un matrimonio moderno, un matrimonio liberal si quieres entenderlo

-Cada vez estas más locos Damon, que ganas con todo esto. Porque no cortas de una vez con esta locura y rehaces tu vida

-Porque ya no me interesa rehacer mi vida, porque ya no creo en el amor colega y porque no quiero quedar como el cornudo por la sociedad.

-Es que es tan importante tu ego, que eres capaz de sacrificar tu salud mental por mantener una farsa. Te lo digo porque yo sé muy bien que sigues enamorado de Kath y que el verla con otro te dañara aún más.

-Eso es solo lo que me queda Ric, y no pienso dejar que lo pisoteen. Por Kath no te preocupes más daño del que ya me ha hecho no creo que pueda sentir ya que jamás podre perdonarla.

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso pero si tu ya tomaste la decisión no tengo nada más que decirte. ¿Kath acepto esta locura?

-Digamos que no le deje muchas alternativas –desviando la mirada pues sentía ruido cercano a la sala-

-bueno, creo que es momento que te vayas. La reunión está por empezar –divisando a Kath y Mason en el pasillo

-de ahí me cuentas que paso en la reunión, yo ahora tengo que contestar unos mail en la oficina y luego una cita con Andy –parándose-

-Ella será tu primera victima

-No lo digas de esa manera Andy no es ningún angelito que digamos –guiñándole el ojo- y por favor haz como que no sabes nada , quiero que observes a Kath

-Quieres que sea tu espía

-No sé si espía es la palabra pero necesito saber cómo se comporta, comprenderás que en mi situación tengo que atenerme a todo

-Insisto que no creo que quiera hacerte mas daño Damon, pero si así te quedaras tranquilo. Cuenta conmigo. Yo seré el primer espectador en ver esta farsa

-Gracias hermano –viendo a lo lejos a Mason interactuando con su esposa-

-Hola preciosa, ya estas lista para conversar con los proveedores –cerrándole el paso-

-Para tu información no soy tu preciosa, para ti soy solo Katherine –intentando pasar-

-me encanta ese carácter que tienes, eso te hace ver aún mas sexy primor

-algo más que quieras decirle a mi esposa Mason –llegando Damon por detrás de Mason-

-Damon que sorpresa es tenerte aquí –sarcástico- solo estaba diciéndole la verdad a tu esposa que es una mujer muy hermosa y sexy –coqueteándose con la mirada a Kath-

-No tengo tiempo para estos jueguitos Mason. Ya te dije que para ti solo soy Katherine, te espero en la sala.

-Uff es una fierecita indomable mientras se la devoraba con la mirada mientras la veía contornear las caderas mientras caminaba.

-¡eh cuidado como la miras!- cruzándose en su visión-. Recuerda que es mi esposa y accionista mayoritaria de esta empresa así que la respetas.

-Lo siento Damon pero no la puedo mirar de otra manera, tu sabes que mi debilidad son las mujeres bonitas –desafiándolo-

-Pues veamos qué haces con esa debilidad para solucionarla porque si le llegas a tocar un pelo a mi esposa te mato. Me escuchaste te mato –alejándose-

 **Damon POV's**

Todavía no soy capaz de quitarme las ganas de querer romperle la cara a ese muñequito de Mason para quitarse esa sonrisa de una vez por toda y esa cara de baboso que pone cuando mira a mi esposa. –Golpeando el volante- tengo que calmarme, no puede verme Andy así de alterado mi plan se ira a las pailas-respira profundo-

-¡Cariño que puntual! –Abriendo la puerta del copiloto- ¿a dónde piensas llevarme? –Acercándose para besarlo cerca de los labios –

Eso es una sorpresa –acercándose para recibir el coqueteo- pero que hermosa estas –arrancando el motor para dirigirse a su reserva-

-Bueno en eso quedamos entonces. Muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros señor Mikaelson no se va a repentir de darnos la oportunidad trabajar con usted- dándole la mano-

-Eso esperamos Señora Salvatore. Tu padre siempre fue un gran amigo y no puedo abandonarlo en este momento –devolviéndole la mano-

-No se arrepentirá, ya vera que juntos saldremos adelante. Mañana a primera hora estaré en su empresa eligiendo las telas y materiales para la confección de la nueva colección.

-La esperaremos encantada en nuestra empresa –despidiéndose para irse-

-Señora Katherine disculpe que la interrumpa, pero alguien quiere verla –llegando Jo a la sala de reuniones-

-Dile que enseguida voy. Ric por favor puedes terminar de agendar todo para mañana yo tengo que ir a recibir a alguien

-No hay problemas Kath ve tranquila

Si?

-señora Salvatore que gusto verla

Señora Pretrova el placer es todo mío –saludándola de beso en ambas mejillas- por favor pasemos a mi oficina

-No te molestes cariño, solo venía a dejarte la invitación para la gala de beneficencia que se realizara hoy a las 10 de las noches en el hotel Williamson

-¡Hoy tan pronto!-sorprendida recibiendo la invitación-

-Pero si siempre es el 12 de noviembre querida –desconcertada- o es que no es importante para ti este evento

\- no señora Pretova por favor no diga esto –calmándola- es solo que he andado con miles de cosas en la cabeza y ni cuenta me he dado de la fecha que es-sonriendo- . Cuenta con nuestra presencia en esa gala.

-sabía que podía contar con ustedes. Nos vemos querida –despidiéndose para retirarse-

 **Elena POV's**

-sacando su teléfono para llamar a Damon pero solo la enviaba al buzón de voz-, por supuesto que no me contesta- mirando su reloj- si de seguro está ocupado con la tal Andy –cortando el celular- y ahora ¡cómo le aviso a Damon que tenemos una gala de beneficencia!

Kath ya está todo listo –apareciendo a su lado para entregarle la carpeta-

Ric tu eres mi salvación

¡Yo! por qué –extrañado por el comentario de Kath-

Veras hoy es la gala de beneficiencia de los Petrova y estamos invitados Damon y yo a ese evento

Me había olvidado por completo que era hoy –mirando el reloj para chequear la fecha-

Yo también me olvide y el problema es que – nerviosa pues no sabia como decirle que no sabia a que hora Damon iba a llegar a la casa-

-Que Katherine ¿Cuál es el problema? –observándola detenidamente-

-Que –moviendo los dedos- Damon tiene un almuerzo de negocios y no me contesta el teléfono y me preguntaba si tú tienes el número de su secretaria –mirándolo-

-Haa eso, si no hay problema –buscando en su celular el numero- ¡anótalo!

-Si claro –tomando su celular para guardarlo- hay eres un amor Ric muchas gracias por todo –abrazándolo de la emoción-

-De nada Kath –pasmado por su reacción-

Emocionada por solucionar su problema se va a su oficina para poder llamar de forma más cómoda olvidándose de la carpeta que Ric tenía que entregarle

¡Kath! gritaba Ric al darse cuenta que no le había entregado la carpeta, pero ya era tarde Kath había entrado a su oficina – no puedo creer que esta mujer tan espontanea dañara tanto a mi amigo. Si ella no se lo hubiera confirmado de seguro pensaría que tiene una gemela.

-Buenos Días Con la Secretaria del Sr Damon Salvatore

-Si con ella quien habla –desde el otro lado del teléfono-

-Habla Katherine, la esposa del Señor

-Señora, que gusto escucharla, en que puedo ayudarla

-quisiera saber a qué hora de la tarde la puedo encontrar en su oficina para entregarle una invitación para mi esposo

-lamento no poder ayudarla, pero no estaré en la tarde porque tengo consulta médica y ya había pedido libre. Lo siento señora

\- no te preocupes, pero sabes a qué hora va a llegar de su reunión de almuerzo –indispuesta por verlo despues de su aventura –

-no se esa información señora, lo siento señora

-Está bien es que necesito urgente entregarle esta invitación, pues el evento es hoy, pero no te preocupes ya vere como entregárselo –desanimada-

-Señora si quiere le doy la dirección de la reunión del almuerzo así usted se lo entrega personalmente

-esa no es información confidencial

Por su puesto que lo es, pero para alguien desconocida usted es la esposa asi que no hay problema

-en ese caso dámela –angustiada por la situación que se avecinaba- muchas gracias por su ayuda

-De nada señora, un placer para mi ayudarla (colgando)

 **Elena POV's**

Ya Elena no tienes como evitar esta situación- angustiada por lo que se avecinaba - tarde o temprano ibas a pasar y es mejor que sea ahora para que despues puedas sobrellevarlo mejor así que solo tienes que respira profundo, contener todas tus emociones y entregarle la famosa invitación -dirigiéndose a tomar taxi-

-Awww -mirando emocionada a donde la había traído-

-Un lugar hermoso para una hermosa mujer –corriendo la silla para que se sentara-

-La vista aquí es preciosa

-Asi es desde aquí se puede ver toda la ciudad, pero esta no es toda mi sorpresa, tengo reservada una habitación para el postre –mirándola seductoramente-

-No esperaba menos de ti bombón, piensas en todo para hacer sentir bien a una mujer –coqueteando-

-Señor le traigo la carta

-Si por favor

El mesero sale a buscar la carta para luego traérsela y entregársela a cada uno

¿Que deseas comer?-levantando la ceja insinuante-

Mm algo que te quita el calor pero que no te lo puedes comer sentado –siguiéndole el juego-

En ese caso te sugiero algo que refresca, pero que ayuda a disfrutar esa comida que no te puedes comer sentado –guiñándole el ojo-

-Acepto tu sugerencia –sonriéndole encantada-

-Perfecto- haciendo una seña para que el mecero se acercara-

-¿Esta listo con su pedido?

-Asi es, por favor tráigame 2 platos de mariscos con un buen vino blanco

-Como diga señor prefiere chardonnay o sauvignon blanc

-Chardonnay por favor

-Perfecto. Algo más señor que desee pedir

-No por ahora, gracias

-En seguida traigo su pedido –retirándose-

-Pero que buen vino has solicitado -acercándose a su oído de forma sensual -no sabes lo desinhibida que me coloco con unos traguitos de mas –susurrándole esto último-

-Cof cof ¿interrumpo?

¡Kath! –Sorprendido al verla- no para nada amor

Parándose para saludarla con un beso en los labios, pero kath alcanzo a correr un poco los labios y solo fue un beso culeteado

-¿por qué no me dijiste que venias?

-Querido acariciándole la mejilla mientras se acercaba a la mujer- si revisaras tu teléfono te darías cuenta que te he llamado muchas veces pero tú no contestabas

-Disculpa por mi interrupción soy Katherine Salvatore, la esposa de Damon –extendiéndole la mano-

-Andy Stars, contadora de la empresa Salvatore y amiga del Señor Salvatore –estrechándole la mano-

-Y por lo visto a mi llegada amigos muy cercanos –diciendo esto en tono sarcástico- pero bueno –devolviéndose para mirar a Damon- no te quitare mucho tiempo –abriendo su cartera para sacar la invitación- venía a dejarte la invitación para la gala de beneficencia de los Petrovas –entregándosela-

-Y porque no me lo entregaste en la casa mi vida, así no hubieras tenido que viajar innecesariamente -recibiéndola-

-Créeme lo que menos quería era interrumpirte, pero el evento es hoy y no sabía a qué hora ibas a salir de tu reunión. Así que por eso vine a dejártela.

-Señor aquí esta los dos platos de mariscos –dejando cada uno en su puesto- y el vino que me pidió

-Bueno no sigo interrumpiendo su almuerzo –mirándolos- nos vemos en la gala mi amor y un gusto en conocerte Andy –retirándose-

-Espérame que ahora vuelvo Andy –corriendo detrás de su esposa-

 **Elena POV's**

No puede ser- sintiéndose romper por dentro – jamás pensé que doliera tanto el verlo coquetear con una mujer. Al parecer de nada sirvió las situaciones que me imagine en el camino al encuentro comparado al verlo en persona –conteniendo una lagrima que quiere salir – es mejor que salga lo más pronto de este lugar –colocándose los lentes de sol-

-Katherine espérame –alcanzándola-

-¿Qué quieres Damon? –Dándose vuelta-

-Kath yo… sin poder hilvanar idea clara despues de lo agitado que llego a su lado

-Mejor no digas nada, y vuelve con tu cita no creo que le guste que tú la hayas dejado para venir a conversar conmigo. Además, que yo ya te entregue lo que tenía que darte

¡Por qué te presentaste de esa manera frente a Andy!

-Y ¡de que otra manera quieres que me presente!, te recuerdo que fue tu idea seguir con esta farsa así que no te quejes ahora –disgustada-

-Sí, pero la escena de celos creo que estaba demás ¿no crees? –desafiándola-

-¿De que escena de celos hablas? yo fui lo más cordial que pude ser

-Tendrás que hacer un mayor esfuerzo porque no se notó –sarcástico-

-Lo siento si tu invitada –haciendo comillas al aire- se sintió incomoda, pero yo no puedo hacer nada más. Además tu eres el menos indicado de hablarme de no hacer escenas de celos cuando eres tú el que casi le pega a Mason en la mañana

-Yo no lo agredí, solo lo puse en su lugar

-Créeme que tu cara decía otra cosa, pero bueno. te aprovecho de avisar que yo se cuidarme solita y no necesito que nadie me defienda para que te controles

-Soy tu esposo es mi deber cuidarte

-Bueno entonces no te lo tomes tan apecho recuerda que esto es un acuerdo –parando un taxi-

-Kath –tomándola del brazo- ¿tienes vestido para esta gala?

-No, pero iré a elegirlo ahora- abriéndola puerta

-Te acompaño-evitando que se suba-

-¡Que!, no es necesario yo puedo elegirlo por mí mismo – intentando esquivarlo para subirse-

-Recuerda que eres mi….

-Si se tu esposa, pero he sabido que a los esposos prefieren más que las esposas lo sorprendan –logrando subirse-nos vemos en la casa –cerrando la puerta dejándolo solo en la calle-


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por el inmenso apoyo que capítulos a capitulo me dan no saben cómo me inyecta de energía sus hermosos review y también lo que me inyecta de energía son los capítulos de la última temporada the Vampire Diaries que están mejor que nunca. Sobre todo ahora que cada vez es más seguro que Elena vuelva ahhhhh**

 **Si no lo han visto por favor deben verlos**

 **Espero que este lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo**

 **Capitulo 11**

Sin mucho ánimo tras la conversa con su esposa vuelve a la mesa en donde Andy lo está esperando

-¡Qué ha sido todo eso Damon, no se supone que todo es libertad entre ustedes!

-¿Por qué lo dices?-sentándose en su puesto- ya lo dijo ella, solo me vino a avisar de la invitación a la gala de beneficencia nada más –tomando los servicios para comer-

-entonces me puedes explicar ¿por qué saliste corriendo a la siga de ella, como si le tuvieras que dar explicaciones?

-que te quede claro una cosa, yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie ¡me oyes! – mirándola fijamente- y ahora será mejor que comamos antes que se enfríe el almuerzo

-¿Sabes qué? –Enojada tirando la servilleta a la mesa - se me quito el apetito – dejándolo solo en el restaurant –

-¡Andy por favor! – decía, pero ya no lo escuchaba, ella ya no se distinguía a la vista -¡Demonios! - Enojado al darse cuenta que nada había salido como quería y quitándosele también el apetito, canceló de forma rápida la cuenta y salió a alcanzarla-

 **Elena POV's**

Por favor Elena no se te ocurra ponerte a llorar, no te hace bien –conteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y que pedían a gritos salir - lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte así que aunque te murieras porque él te acompañara a ver un vestido para la gala tu mejor opción fue haberle dicho que no –hablándole una vocecita en su cabeza -y si le dices la verdad, si le cuentas porque te hiciste pasar por tu hermana quizás las cosas entre ustedes mejoren. Estás loca si crees que la situación mejorara –respondiendo otra voz- si llega a enterarse te catalogara de arribista ya que fuiste capaz de todo hasta de acostarte con él con tal de no perder la empresa de tu familia.

ring ring-sonaba su celular, pero ella estaba tan inmersa en la pelea interna que tenia que no lo escuchaba

-¡Señorita! –Llamándola el chofer del taxi- está sonando su celular

Ha.- saliendo de sus pensamientos- muchas gracias

-¿Alo?

¡Elena! al fin contestas, ¿dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?

¿Creo que me estas confundiendo Caroline, soy Katherine la hermana de Elena? –nerviosa-

No me vengas con esa historia a mí por favor, soy tu mejor amiga además que ya converse con tu tía Jena y ella ya me dejo al tanto de su "farsa" ¡me puedes decir en que estabas pensando cuando aceptaste una locura como esa Elena!

Créeme amiga todavía ni yo lo sé –resignada a la verdad

-Que paso Elena, te escucho triste- preocupada- ¿Por qué no nos vemos y charlamos?

-Qué más quisiera yo tener a mi mejor amiga al lado, pero ahora vivo en Virginia Caroline

-¿En que parte de virginia estas?

-Caroline aunque ambas quisiéramos juntarnos para llegara este estado necesitas un viaje de 8 horas y no puedo permitir que hagas eso por mi

-¡Sorpresa! yo también estoy en virginia

-¡Que! –emocionada-

-Asi es, apenas tu tia me dijo de esta locura tome un avión y me vine a verte

-Eres la mejor Care –ansiosa por ver a su amiga- yo en 20 min estaré en el centro Tysons corner nos vemos en ahí

-Andy por favor perdóname –tomándola del brazo- yo no quiero terminar peleado contigo

Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero si no me explicas las cosas yo no sé cómo reaccionar

Lo sé, perdóname es que no supe cómo reaccionar al ver a Kath en nuestro almuerzo, es todo. Por favor volvamos a comer

-mirando la hora – lo siento Damon pero tengo que volver al trabajo, mi hora de almuerzo ya se pasó

-Entonces déjame llevarte a la empresa y de camino comprarte algo –mirando la cara indecisa de Andy con su propuesta- por favor tómalo como mi disculpa

Está bien, eso sí puedo aceptar Damon –yéndose ambos al auto para volver a la empresa-

-¡No lo puedo creer! –maravillada por lo que veian sus ojos- te casaste con este guapetón –viendo fotos de la boda-

-Técnicamente yo no me case, se casó Katherine

-eso es lo de menos amiga, estas totalmente perdonada, si a mí se me presentara una oportunidad así con un bombón como este claramente hubiera cometido la misma locura.

-Eres irremediable Care –riéndose con sus ocurrencias- pero en teoría yo cuando me vi obligada a aceptar no conocía al novio de Kath yo solo lo hice para salvar la empresa que por tantos años mi padre luchó

Lo se Elena te conozco bastante bien

-mirando nerviosa para todos lados- por favor no me llames así por aquí, tengo miedo que alguien nos escuche

-Está bien Kath, y cuéntame que ha pasado con este bombón – moviéndole las cejas-

-Bueno hemos tenido ciertos acercamientos el uno con el otro normales para nuestra relación

-Wow wow ¡te acostaste con el! –impresionada-

\- Si –sonrojada-

-Haaaa ¡idola, idola! –alabándola-

-Shhh puedes bajar la voz por favor, no es de algo que me enorgullezco – abochornada-

Pero no creo que tampoco lo hayas pasado tan mal o si –mirada insinuante-

No por su puesto que no –tapandose la cara de vergüenza-

¡Haaa que emoción! Debes sser tan tierno en la cama los hombres guapos saben muy bien como hacerle sentir bien a una

Mmm hay algo que no me haya enterado Care

Me acosté con Tayler

¡Qué ! –asombrada- no se supone que ustedes no se podían ver si quiera

Bueno no has escuchado que del odio al amor hay un solo paso –guiñandole el ojo-

Por favor no me vengas con eso en estos momentos

Que ha pasado –preocupada por su reacción-

Veras mi hermana no era muy de los trigos limpios y lo estaba engañando con su propio hermano

Esa zorra nunca me agrado

Lo se Care, el punto es que él se enteró por unas fotos que su ex le entrego

¿Es separado?

No no es separado, pero tuvo una hija en su relación pasada

Mm ya veo. Y ahora al pensar que tu eres kath –diciendolo en susurro- todo te lo reclamo a ti no es cierto

-Solo asintiendo- y no contento con ello hay una gala de beneficencia en la que tenemos que seguir siendo el matrimonio perfecto aun cuando el se revuelca con cuanta mina se lñe cruza por el camino

-A ver a ver –colocando las manos al frente para que parara- como pueden seguir con esa farsa y como es que el se revuelca con otras

-Eso es un trato al que llegamos tras la discusión que tuvimos a causa de los engaños de mi hermana –suspirando-

Y por tu cara puedo ver que te importa más que el solo hecho que sea el marido de tu hermana

Que dices Care, es solo que no quería hacerle daño. Jamás se me paso por la cabeza los juegos sucios que tenia mi hermana si lo hubiera sabido jamas aceptaba esta locura

Si si. Por favor amiga, no me vengas con cuentos a mi tus ojos se iluminan al hablar de él y tu cara se ensombrece en tristeza al revelarme que se revuelca con otras. A ti te pasa algo mas con el no es asi

Asi es – resignada por verse pillada-

-Ya lo decía yo que eso de acostarte con él tenia que haber involucrado algo más que solo querer ser una buena esposa. Te conozco lena y tu no te entregas tan fácilmente a una relación menos te ibas a entregar a un hombre que apenas conocias.

-Por mas que trato no puedo dejar de ser un libro abierto para ti –tomando se jugo-

-eres mi amiga desde el colegio, imposible que me engañes- sonriendo- aunque no puedo creer que sea tan tonto para no ver la diferencia entre tú y tu hermana si eso está a la vista.

-no lo creo Care, he intentado hacer mi papel lo mejor posible. Además, que todo lo que uso es de Kath, es imposible que se dé cuenta.

-Cariño, un hombre siempre sabe ver diferencias. A menos que sea un idiota con letras mayúsculas

-Oye no lo trates asi

-Y lo defiende más encima, si es tan tierna- molestándola-

-Oye, porque no vienes con nosotros a la beneficencia

¡Estás loca, que puedo hacer yo allá!

Por favor amiga, así no estoy sola en ese lugar

-Pero ¿qué le dirás a tu esposo?

-No te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mí. Tu solo acompáñame –escribiendo un mensaje en su celular-

-Está bien así aprovecho de sacarle la película al señor Damon Salvatore y que es lo que realmente siente por mi

-Para eso no es necesario que vayas, te lo puedo resumir yo, me odia. Ahora termínate rápido el jugo porque hay que ir a ver vestido

-¿se puede?- asomando solo la cabeza en la oficina-

\- claro Ric –volviendo a ver unos papeles

-yo pensaba que despues de ese almuerzo íbamos a mejorar ese ánimo, peor al parecer empeoro

-no me hables del almuerzo quieres, nada salió como querías y para colmo llevo horas y horas intentando entender estos papeles y no puedo –pasándose la mano por el cabello de la frustacion-

-Yo te dije que con Andy no era buena idea jugar –sentándose frente a el-

-ojalas hubiera sido culpa de Andy, pero no lo fue

-entonces -desconcertado-

Katherine es la culpable

Kath, pero como

Se preento en mi almuerzo a entregarme la invitación a la gala de beneficiencia, es uqe no podia pasárselo a mi secretaria

No es por defenderla ni nada, pero ella hablo con tu secretaria y ella le dijo que no iba a estar en la tarde porque tenia medico

-deberas- golpeándose la frente tras recordarse-

El mundo comploto contra mi

Vamos no puede haber sido tan terrible, o es que acaso te hizo una escena

A parte de un humor sarcástico frente a Andy nada mas

Ha entonces, quedate tranquilo no es para tanto

Como que no es para tanto, yo no estoy acostumbrado a engañar mujeres y el verla ahí justo cuando Andy me estaba coqueteando no es un muy sano. Ademas que se veía hermosa con ese vestido rojo y su pelo al viento. Me dejo anonadado con su belleza con decirte que Sali a la siga de ella una vez que se retiro

-Te lo dije, la amas y frente a eso no puedes hacer nada

-Claro que puedo hacer tengo que dejar de amarla como sea

-Te terminaras haciendo más daño y de paso le harás más daño a Kath

-De quien eres amigo, digo como para saber porque al parecer ella es mas a miga tuya que yo

-No te pongas en ese plan quieres, no me voy a meter entre ustedes dos. Pero yo solo digo lo que veo. Ella te ama Damon

-Manerita de amarme engañándome con mi hermano –sonando su celular, lo saca y ve un mensaje – lo que me faltaba

"Tesoro me encontré con una amiga y la invite para la gala de beneficencia, en todo caso no te preocupes que ya hable con la señora Pretova y ella me autorizo a llevarla así que nos vemos en el evento. Un beso."

-¿qué paso ahora?

-Kath siempre es Kath invito a una amiga para la beneficencia

-No te seas tan mal genio, que bueno que ella trajo a alguien más asi no tendrá que estar tan pegada a ti siguiendo la farsa y tu podras sacártela de la cabeza. ¿no es lo que querias?

-Claro que es lo que quiero-no muy convencido-

-Genial entonces y volviendo con Andy en que quedaron

-en que la iba a llamar para una segunda cita

-entonces no todo está perdido ya otro día te la podrás tirar. Oye colega, te traje los papeles que firmamos con la empresa Mikaelson para que sea nuestros proveedores

-Genial veámoslos ahora, necesito enfocar mi mente en algo productivo antes de ir a esa gala. Me imagino que vas

-Pues claro que si Colega ahí estare para salvarte de cualquier situación bochornosa

-gracias amigo

Listo todo arreglado para que vayas a la gala

Eres la mejor –abrazándola- ahora colócate el vestido que ya es hora de ir

No estoy tan segura de usarlo

Vamos amiga, con ese vestido te veias preciosa de seguro Damon quedara con la boca abierta al verte

-No lo creo de seguro lleva alguna entretención a la gala -desanimada-

-No lo creo se supone que tienen que demostrar que son un matrimonio perfecto, si lleva a alguien su farsa se viene abajo. Hazme caso y úsalo, yo sé que dará resultado ya lo veras.

La casa de los Pretovas, lugar en donde se realizaba la gala de beneficencia estaba decorada con luces por todos el alrededor del hall dando un ambiente sofisticado y elegante acompañado de flores en tonos pasteles y una música de violines dando a los invitados que se encontraban en el lugar un ambiente cálido y familiar que los invitaba a relacionarse entre ellos acompañados de un buen vaso de champagne.

Damon que gusto me da verte –saludándolo Caroline Petrova

Para mí es un honor estar aquí –devolviéndole el saludo-

¿Y Katherine no ha llegado contigo?-mirando para todos lados -

-Preferimos juntarnos aquí, ya sabes ¿cómo se demoran las mujeres en arreglarse?. Aunuqe ya debe estar por llegar –tomando de su champagne-

Es verdad, siempre queremos vernos como una princesa para nuestros maridos

Señora Pretova, que gusto el que nos haya invitado, Mi nombre es Elijah Mikaelson- besando su mano-

-Para nosotros es todo un honor que año tras año se sigan sumando nuevas familias en esta noble causa

-Damon Salvatore –lo saluda-

-Tu eres el marido de Katherine Gilbert ¿verdad?, gusto en conocerte –estrechándole la mano-

-Así es y ¿tu como conoces a mi esposa?

-La verdad es que desde pequeños aunque a la que conozco mucho más es a su hermana Elena

-Elena ¿?, no la había escuchado nunca-extrañado-

-No me extraña Kath y Elena jamás se han llevado bien. Con su permiso Señora Caroline –yéndose hacia donde estaba su familia. Damon extrañado por el comentario de Elijah lo siguió con la mirada durante todo su camino hasta que en la entrada ve a alguien que se roba su mirada por completo.

Continuaraa…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas mil perdones por la demora pero ahora que no tengo internet en casa me cuesta mucho más actualizarlo, pero no piensen que dejare esta historia a medias, esa nunca ha sido mi política y espero que este capítulo que salió un poco más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrado a hacer logre compensar un poco la demora.**

 **Además, que la inspiración se está haciendo mucho más amena ahora que ya se confirmo que Elena vuelve para el final de la serie. Solo espero que Julie nos entregue un gran final**

 **Ansiosa por saber que les pareció**

 **Acepto sugerencias**

 **Saludosss!**

 **Capítulo 12**

-Discúlpame Caroline- alejándose para ir a la entrada –

-wow esto es hermoso amiga –mirando maravillada a todos los lados-

-Así es y al parecer viene mucha gente a este evento –acercándose una chica a retirarle su bolero para que estuviera más cómoda en la fiesta –

-sí que sabes robarte miradas desde la entrada, esta noche te vez preciosa mi amor –desde su espalda -

-muchas gracias por el cumplido cariño –dándose vuelta para sonreírle-

-no es solo un cumplido preciosa, tu sabes lo que causas en mi –besándola- Y tú debes ser su amiga

-Caroline Forbes, la mejor amiga de tu esposa –tendiéndole la mano-

-Un gusto en conocerla señorita, me pregunto porque no la invitaste para nuestro matrimonio si eran tan amigas –abrazándola de la cintura-

-Lo que pasa es que Caroline tuvo que viajar por asuntos de trabajo, por eso no pudo estar ¿no cierto Care?

-Así es, pero yo sabía que se iba a dar la oportunidad de conocer al hombre que le robo el corazón a mi amiga

-bueno, despues de tanta presentación, vamos a saludar a los anfitriones

-Kath podemos hablar –acercándola a el-

-En otro momento cariño, tengo que presentar a Caroline –evitando el quedarse sola con el-

-No te preocupes por mí amiga, yo iré a buscar algo para beber, los dejo- dejándolos solos-

-bueno –un poco incomoda por la mirada de su esposo- que quieres conversar conmigo-

-¿por qué nunca me has dicho que tienes una hermana llamada Elena?

-¡quién te dijo eso! –Asustada por su pregunta-

-No importa quién me lo haya dicho Kath, la pregunta es porque no me lo contaste tu – tomando su brazo para acercarla-

-Porque yo con ella jamás nos hemos llevado bien.

-Entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Elijah

-¡Que! Elijah está acá – escapándosele una sonrisa-

-Veo que te agrada la noticia –tono sarcástico-

-Por su puesto que me agrada, él es un amigo de la familia desde que éramos pequeños. Su padre era el mejor amigo de mi padre

-Ya veo. –Ofreciéndole la mano –seria de mala educación no bailar, sabes –mirándola seductoramente-

-incomoda tratando de evitar la mirada de su esposo, toma su mano y haciéndole una reverencia -es tradición

Damon toma su mano y la ubica en su brazo para dirigirla a la pista de baile mientras que de fondo sonaban los acordes de la canción She used to be mine de Sarah Bareilles. De la misma manera, todas las parejas del lugar se acercaban a la pista de baile para abrir el evento con el baile tradicional.

\- estas guapísima por si no es obvio – susurrándoselo al bailar -

-gracias –nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca- aunque no es necesario tantos halagos, nadie nos está mirando.

-solo digo la verdad –tomando su cintura para acercarla mientras bailaban, notando lo nerviosa que se colocaba su esposa frente a ese movimiento- relájate cariño y déjate llevar -susurrándole esto último en su oído-

 **Elena POV's**

Escuchar su voz masculina y seductora tan cerca me erizó la piel por completo produciendo descargas eléctricas dentro de mí que disminuían las fuerzas que necesitaba para mantenerlo lejos de mí. ¡Oh dios! como me puede llegar a doblegar este hombre que me hace perder mi control con tal solo sentirlo cerca. Sin poder luchar más conmigo misma me deje llevar por la música que nos envolvía y nos hacia teletransportarnos a un lugar en donde solo éramos él y yo en la pista de Baile. Sin secretos, sin mentiras simplemente nosotros disfrutando de un baile- sin darme cuenta lo fui abrazando ayudando a que ese contacto no acabara nunca. El por su parte no ayudaba a mantener la distancia, sin duda está haciendo su papel muy bien hasta yo misma me estaba creyendo todo este momento. Su mirada me desnudaba y me cautivaba haciendo que por ningún momento dejara de mirarlo era como si hubiera un magnetismo entre nosotros. Magnetismo que al parecer también estaba sintiendo pues lo vea mirar mis labios y disminuir la distancia entre los dos hasta sentir que solo nos separa su respiración.

-¿puedo?-tomando la mano de Kath, para hacer cambio de pareja-

-Por supuesto – alejándose para tomar la mano de Caroline –

-vaya si no supiera que Damon bailaba contigo juraría que eres Elena –bailando con ella-

-Elijah, ya sabes que somos gemelas por eso el parecido

-Tú sabes que siempre he aprendido a diferenciarlas –mirándola detenidamente-

-lamento informarte que te has equivocado, porque yo soy Katherine –sonriéndole-

-devolviéndole la sonrisa- bueno en ese caso lo agregare a mi lista. Oye has visto a tu hermana, hace mucho que no sé nada de ella

-La verdad, tu sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien así que solo sé que vivía en new Orleans con su tía Jena

-ya veo –tomándola de la cintura para hacerla girar-

-Y bien Caroline de ¿dónde eres? –intentando pensar en otra cosa que en querer matar al tipo que hacia sonreír a su esposa con tanta familiaridad

-De New Orleans, con Kath nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños

-Ya veo y por supuesto también conoces al tal Elijah que está bailando a hora con ella

-Así es, Eli como le decimos de cariño siempre ha sido un gran amigo de nosotras

-Y amigo de Elena

-Así es, en verdad todos sabemos que ha estado enamorado de Elena desde que eran muy niños, pero jamás se ha atrevido a decirle para no romper su amistad.

-debe ser igual de hermosa que mi esposa porque esa mirada de bobo con que la mira dice otra cosa –molesto-

-entre nos es mucho más hermosa que Kath y con más buen corazón que ella. Elena siempre anda con una sonrisa en la cara y ayudando a todo el que pueda. Además que tiene una voz preciosa, ¿quiere ser cantante?

-al igual que Kath, canta. Vaya que hermanas más parecidas, -ni que fueran gemelas jajaja

-jajaa –sonriendo forzadamente – que chistoso eres Damon

-creo que es momento que vuelva con mi esposo- terminando de bailar con Elijah-

-así es porque si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría muerto

-riéndose- que gracioso que eres Eli

-¿Eli? Como sabes que mis amigos me dicen así

-nerviosa- alguna vez se lo escuche a Elena por eso se me salió, pero si prefieres te digo solamente Elijah

-no me molesta Kath, la verdad es bien agradable conversar contigo, es solo que me recordaste a como me lo decía Lena.

Tu y tus ocurrencias, nos vemos –despidiéndose con una reverencia-

Adiós Katherine –despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla-

-Tu amas mucho a tu esposa verdad, Damon? -pasando su mano por delante de el al ver que no le contestaba- Damon?

-que decías –enojado pues había visto el acercamiento de Elijah-

-¿Qué si tu amas mucho a tu esposa?-mirando en la dirección de Damon- pero ya obtuve mi respuesta –riéndose por su actitud-

-No entiendo lo gracioso –extrañado

-estas que mueres de celos, porque ella baila con Elijah

-¡yo! tú estás loca, yo confío en mi mujer

-Si claro y entonces ¡por qué no paras de mirarla y a Elijah lo ves como una presa que quieres matar si intenta acercarse más de lo necesario a Kath!

-Es que no tiene derecho para acercarla tanto a él ni menos besarle la mejilla, es solo un baile de inauguración-enfurecido-

-Entonces ve y reclámala, mira que con lo hermosa que esta más de alguien te la levanta –alejándose al bar-

 **Elena POV's**

Odiaba engañar a mi amigo de esa manera, pero no podía ser descubierta no cuando Damon estaba a solos unos pasos de mí. Al verlo que todavía bailaba con Care, decidí que era el momento perfecto para dirigirme a los jardines, necesitaba un poco de aire para pensar, eso siempre me había ayudado para aclarar mis ideas.

El sentir la brisa rozar por mi piel hacia olvidarme de toda esta farsa en la que me había visto en vuelta. -En qué lugar del mundo estarás Kath, es que acaso algún día volverás o esperas que esté haciendo este papel para siempre-. Sin recibir respuestas de mi subconsciente a todas las dudas que me rodean solo podía mirar al cielo e intentar respirar para calmar un poco la angustia que llevo dentro.

\- te estas escondiendo con tu amiguito Katherine

-¿Damon?-interrumpiendo su inconsciente- ¿que estás diciendo estoy sola aquí no ves –mirnado a su alrededor-

-De seguro lo despachaste antes de que llegara, saliste acá para esconderte de mí y para que no veo lo que eres capaz de hacer ¿no es cierto?

-Estas bebido, no sabes lo que estás diciendo –intentando entrar-

-tú no te vas a ningún lado –cerrándole el paso-hasta que me digas que me expliques la relación que tienen ustedes dos

-ya te lo dije nos conocemos de la infancia

-yo conozco mucha gente de la infancia, pero con ninguna tengo la confianza que él tiene contigo que hasta se despide de beso en la mejilla –irónico-

-que tú seas un ogro con la gente no es mi culpa. Yo con todas las personas que quiero tengo una confianza especial

-¡Así que lo quieres! –Desafiándola- acaso quieres que sea tu amante de turno ahora que mi hermano está en el hospital acaso

–¡paf! cachetada - No vuelvas a hablarme así nunca más en tu vida me oyes –con los ojos llorosos-no tienes ningún derecho cuando te citas con la primera que se te cruza en tu camino. ¡Por qué mejor no vas a reconciliarte con tu putita de turno y me dejas en paz!

-Que excelente idea Kath,-enrabiado- es justo lo que voy a hacer ahora y te aviso no me esperes que llegare tarde –dejándola sola en el jardín

 **Elena POV's**

Con que moral viene a reclamarme algo cuando lo vi con su cita muy acaramelado. Es que acaso no dijo que cada uno podía ser libre con su vida siempre y cuando hiciera el papel del matrimonio perfecto. Pues el con esa actitud lo único que está demostrado lo quebrada que esta nuestra relación. Necesito ir a buscar a Care y largarme de esta fiesta lo antes posibles.

Entre rápidamente a la fiesta y comencé a buscar desesperadamente a mi amiga hasta que la vi a lo lejos conversando muy animadamente con Alaric. Se veía disfrutar de esta velada que no quise interrumpirla. Era mejor que me fuera sola y que luego le mandara un mensaje. Así que sin más me di vuelta para marcharme cuando choque con alguien

-Kath, ¿estás bien? –Tomando mi rostro-

Ya no podía más con mis mentiras y solo me tire a sus brazos a llorar

 **Damon POV's**

Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota –golpeando el volante del vehículo- porque no puedes controlar tus palabras frente a ella. Esta noche era perfecta para que estuviéramos solo y aprovechar nuestro acuerdo pero no, el muy estúpido no puede controlar los celos que siente con tal que un hombre se acerque a ella y arruina todo. Para colmo la tratas como cualquier cosa cuando ella ni si quiera ha hecho nada solo bailo con un amigo de la infancia es todo. Porque ves otras cosa que no son Damon porque no tan solo puedes confiar en ella –llorando-será verdad lo que dice Ric que solo se equivocó pero que en el fondo me ama y que sufre al verme con otras mujeres. Por lo menos eso me dio a entender cuando me saco en cara la cita con Andy. Déjate de estupideces Damon –limpiándose las lágrimas- cuando vas a entender que ella jamás te ha querido que solo juega contigo porque sabe que tú mueres por ella. Por eso te saca celos con cualquiera que se coloque en frente de ella y como sabe el efecto que ella causa en ti te lleva al límite. Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es pasarlo bien con Andy, ella te espera en su casa como te lo dejo claro en el mensaje que recibiste y te ayudara a olvidar a tu mujer- tomando un respiro profundo se acercó a la puerta de Andy y golpeo

-abriéndose la puerta -al fin llegas guapo, te estaba esperando –abriéndose la bata-

-hola preciosa- tomándola del cuello para besarla apasionadamente y saciar la pasión que tenía contenida esa noche, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí-

-¿Quieres que salgamos a un lugar más tranquilos?

-Si por favor Eli, lo necesito –secándose un poco las lágrimas-

-Ven –tomándola y llevándola hacia una banca frente a una pileta que se encontraba en los jardines –

-Eli, tengo que conversar contigo sobre algo y espero que por todo el cariño que le tienes a Elena no digas nada hasta que termine de hablar

-Si claro, sabes que puedes contar conmigo –haciéndole cariño en la mano-

-Tenías razón, con lo de saber diferenciarnos, yo soy Elena y estoy atrapada en la vida de Kath –angustiada-

-¿Elena, eres tu? –asombrado por lo que escuchaba -

-Si lo soy Eli –acariciando su mejilla, algo que siempre hacia su amiga-

-Verás la empresa de familiar está cruzando casi por la quiebra y necesitábamos salvarla como era lugar. A mi madrastra no se le ocurrió nada mejor que Katherine se casara con su prometido, Damon para que este las ayudara económicamente, pero –escapándosele una lagrima- ella dejo todo el compromiso andando y se arrancó dejándome a mí la responsabilidad de todo.

-Pero Lena, no tenías que hacer eso yo te podría haber ayudado con todo lo que necesitaran para sacar adelante la empresa no tenías que arriesgarte a tanto –tomando su mano-

-Lo se Elijah, pero en el minuto no lo pensé solo vi que todo por lo que mi padre lucho se iba perder que no dude en aceptar esta usurpación, pero eso no es lo peor Elijah lo peor es que caí enamorada de Damon y no sé qué hacer porque no contento con que huyo con algún amante que tenía también, tuvo una historia con el hermano de Damon, historia que por cierto él ya se entero

-¿Qué? Tu hermana es de lo peor

-Lo sé, lo sé y ahora me odia por el daño que le causo Kath

-Entonces ¿como es que siguen casados?

-Porque todo es un acuerdo para que nadie se ría de él que es un cuernudo. Acordamos que cada uno hará su vida de forma paralela en secreto y frente a la sociedad seguiremos siendo marido y mujer- tomándose la cabeza-

-Lena, ¡hey no te mortifiques! –Acercándola para abrazarla- yo estaré contigo siempre y no importa lo que decidas hacer, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo –acariciándole el pelo-

-Lo sé Eli por eso no podía seguir mintiéndote, te necesito en mi vida –mirándolo-

-Y estaré ahí para ti pequeña, siempre estaré para ti –abrazándola de nuevo-

-Sí que has estado como todo un toro Damon –acariciando su pecho-

-Si ha estado bueno, pero es hora de irme –levantándose de la cama-

-¡Que, tan pronto! –Levantándose para detenerlo- yo pensé que te quedarías conmigo toda la noche y podríamos repetir lo que estábamos haciendo –acariciando su espalda-

-Lo siento Andy, pero tengo que llegar a la casa –colocándose la camisa- dejémoslo para otro día preciosa –besándola seductoramente, toma sus llaves y cierra la puerta –

-¿cómo te sientes? –mirándola-

-Mucho mejor, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien ahora que Care estaba ocupada con Ric –sonriendo-

-sonriendo- ahora entiendo porque Care estaba en la fiesta

-Por favor mantenme el secreto, por ahora nadie más lo puede saber –asustada-

-Sabes que soy una tumba –haciendo la seña que se quedara callado- aunque no te miento que me costara llamarte Kath.

-Lo se amigo, pero tienes que hacerlo

-Lo hare, pero solo cuando haya gente, sabes que me encanta decirte Lena

-A mi también me gusta escuchar llamarme así, me recuerdas quien soy

-Quieres que te lleve hace rato vi salir a Damon de la fiesta

-Por favor, ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada –levantándose bruscamente de la banca y volviéndose a sentar-

¿Qué pasa Lena? -inquieto por la sentada repentina de kath-

-Me mareé al pararme rápido –tomando su cabeza y respirando profundo-

-¿Has ido al médico? –Preocupado por el mareo-

-No te preocupes, debe ser todo el estrés por esta situación además que no he comido muy bien estos últimos días –respirando profundo-

-Por favor si los sigues sintiendo promete que pedirás una hora al médico para hacerte un chequeo

-Lo hare –sonriéndole-

-Me encanta verte sonreír –acariciando su mejilla- nos vamos

-Si ya estoy mejor, vámonos –parándose ambos de la banca y dirigiéndose al auto de Elijah-

 **Damon POV's**

Que buen polvo me he dado con Andy –poniendo en marcha el vehículo- hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan relajado. Esto es justo lo que necesitaba mi vida para ver las cosas con claridad y poder contrólame un poco más frente a la mujer que me espera en casa y no seguir cometiendo tanta estupidez junta que lo único que hace es dejar al descubierto mi corazón nuevamente. Ojalas que Kath ya este durmiendo no quiero otra escena, estoy bastante cansado para pelear. Sin embargo, al llegar cerca de mi hogar a lo lejos diviso otro vehículo estacionado frente a mi casa, estacione un poco más lejos para poder ver de quien se trataba. Tal sorpresa fue la mía cuando vi salir a Elijah del conductor a abrirle la puerta al copiloto. Mi peor miedo se hizo realidad, Katherine venía con él –empuñando mi mano como una forma de controlarme, para no hacer un escándalo y despertar todo el vecindario, comencé a contar hasta 10 que luego se tradujeron en 100 porque no podía encontrar mi equilibrio

-Muchas gracias por traerme a casa Elijah –tomando su mano para levantarse del asiento-

-No dejaría que te vinieras sola despues de ese mareo,¿ te acerco a la puerta?

-No es necesario ya estoy mejor puedo hacerlo sola

-Por favor Lena, déjame hacerlo –preocupado-

-Está bien –resignada- si así te vas a quedar más tranquilo hazlo

-Muchas gracias- tomándola de la cintura la acompaño a la entrada de la puerta, ahora si ya me quedo más tranquilo

-Puedo pedirte un último favor,

-Claro que sí, sabes que nunca te diré que no

-Puedes Avisarle a Care que me vine antes y que conversamos más tardes por favor

-Como tu digas –cuadrándose frente a ella como si fuera una orden-

Sonriendo por la actitud de Elijah, tú siempre sabes cómo alegrarme el dia

-Yo feliz de hacerte sonreír princesa, ¿estamos hablando?

-Por supuesto que sí, adiós Elijah

-Adiós Katherine –guiñándole el ojo-

 **Damon POV's**

Porque tuvo que venir a dejarla, es que no se podía venir con su amiga en un taxi. Claro el muy patudo aprovecho mi ausencia en la fiesta para hacerse el galante y estar a solas con mi mujer. Mal nacido que no sabe respetar a las mujeres casada que hasta tiene el descaro de venir a dejarla a su propia casa –mirando la hora – me pregunto qué tanto conversara con mi mujer hace como 5 min que se acercaron a la puerta y todavía no vuelve es que acaso lo hizo entrar a esta hora a la casa. No no se atrevería a tanto, no cuando toda la familia está durmiendo. Vamos Damon concéntrate en contar y no hagas ninguna estupidez de la que te arrepientas después. Viendo devolverse a su auto y no viendo a Kath cerca salí a su encuentro.

-tú no pierdes oportunidad de hacerte el lindo con mi esposa –acercándose-

-si ser caballero es hacerse el lindo, entonces siento no poder evitarlo pero es algo que está dentro de mis genes, más cuando es alguien que me importa como lo es ella

-hasta que al fin te sacas la caretas y me reconoces que te importa mi mujer

-no es ninguna careta, la conozco desde hace mucho antes que tú y tenemos una buena relación

-Y no se supone que tenías una buena relación con Elena, porque mejor no vas a buscarla a ella y dejas a Kath en paz –desafiándolo-

¡Por qué mejor en vez de hacerte el macho herido te preocupas más por ella! –Enojado- por si no lo sabes Katherine no está bien

¿Cómo que no está bien, que sabes tu de mi mujer? –turbado por lo que le decía Elijah-

Se mareo en la fiesta y por eso la traje a su casa, no quería que le pasara nada. Así que si estas tan preocupado por ella, deja estas escenitas y cuida de ella –dirigiéndose a su auto para irse, dejándolo solo-

Continuaraaaa….


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola chicas!**

 **Quisiera contarles que la semana que viene me iré de vacaciones y no podre subir actualizaciones es por eso que les dejo este regalito con un nuevo capítulo actualizado. También, me gustaría comentar mi alegría al ver Nina en los estudios de vampire diaries grabando el capítulo final de la serie y que le demostrara a todo el mundo que entre ella, Ian y Nikkie hay una gran amistad las ideas no han parado de brotar en mi cabeza haciendo que este capítulo lo terminara solo en dos días**

 **Ansiosa por sus review y saber qué es lo que piensas**

 **Saludos y a disfrutar**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Elena POV's**

Desahogarme con Elijah me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para sobrellevar toda esta situación de una mejor manera, por lo menos para no desmoronarme al ver a Damon cuando llegue a la pieza. Siempre había sido así a lo largo de toda mi vida, era la persona con la que siempre sabía que podía contar incondicionalmente sin importar la hora o los problemas que teníamos entre nosotros siempre estaban para mí y ahora no era la excepción –abriendo la puerta me encuentro con la habitación a oscuras- al parecer me hizo caso, se fue a revolcar con la tal Andy –dando un gran suspiro por la situación- es mejor así, no tenía ganas de discutir nuevamente –cambiándose al pijama en el baño- necesitaba descansar.

Tomándose su tiempo para prepararse a dormir, se soltó el cabello dejando los rizos hechos por Caroline sueltos, se quitó el maquillaje para no parecer panda al día siguiente, se lavó los dientes y se colocó un babydoll's negro con trasparencia, ya que Katherine no tenía otro tipo de pijamas para dormir. Puesto que ella nunca quería dormir o por lo menos eso le dejaban entrever los modelitos que tenía en sus cajones. Dándose una última al espejo salió baño encontrándose con la persona que menos quería ver sentada en la cama frente a ella.

-¡Damon!-sorprendida por su presencia en la habitación- No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto –tratando de cubrirse el escote de sus senos con el pelo suelto-

\- mirándola de arriba hacia abajo- tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa –levantando una ceja mientras se acercaba a ella- no tienes para que cubrirte, conozco tu cuerpo hasta con los ojos cerrados –acercándose mas a ella-

-déjate de tonterías quieres -llamando su atención la mancha con lápiz labial que había en el cuello de su camisa- al parecer lo has pasado bien - empujándolo con rabia y pasando por su lado hacia su velador-

-no tan bien como tú por lo visto -mirándola- digo ¡por la hora que es!, para que la señora llegue a nuestra casa con alguien que no es su marido

-fue agradable pasar el rato con un buen amigo, mientras que el marido se arrancó a pasar la noche con otra –acomodándose en la cama-

-suspirando- no quiero pelear esta noche Kath –sentándose a su lado-

-Yo tampoco Damon, pero si tu empiezas con reclamos yo también hare los mío –sentándose en la cama cubierta con el cobertor para taparse un poco-

-tomando su mano- ¿cómo te sientes?

-bien ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Extrañada por su reacción-

-Elijah me dijo que te mareaste y por eso te trajo –mirándola fijamente- ¿quieres que vayamos al médico?

-no es necesario Damon –soltando su mano de su agarre- de seguro es las consecuencia de todo el estrés al que estoy sometida – sacando una libreta para desviar la mirada de Damon- no te preocupes

-¿segura? Yo me quedaría más tranquilo si te haces un chequeo –tomando su barbilla para que lo mirara-

-Cien por ciento segura, quédate tranquilo. Al igual como se lo prometí a Elijah si me llego a marear nuevamente iré al médico –extrañada porque lo que veía no le concordaba-

-Kath, por favor -respirando profundamente para tranquilizar sus celos- yo soy tu esposo es mi deber acompañarte.

-No Damon –cerrando la libreta bruscamente- no tienes para que hacer el papel de marido preocupado, yo puedo cuidarme sola y si necesito compañía, le diré a Caroline que vaya conmigo.

-¡no me dejes fuera de tu vida! –Dolido por sus palabras-

-de mi vida saliste en el momento en que hicimos el acuerdo de seguir con esta farsa a pesar de todo. Ahora acepta las consecuencias y por favor no quiero seguir hablando de esto solo quiero descansar –dejando la libreta en su velador y acomodándose para dormir – buenas noches Damon

Buenas noches Katherine –levantándose para encerrarse al baño-

-¡No puede ser lo que creo que es! –Susurrando esto último mientras que, una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla-

-¡Hey! colega ¿por qué me mandaste a llamar tan temprano?

-quiero pedirte un gran favor Ric

-¡otro más!-molestándolo pero al ver que Damon no reía -¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -sentándose frente a el-

-quiero que estés al pendiente de Katherine

-pero si eso ya me lo pediste, quieres que sea tus ojos en la empresa para que ninguna persona del sexo masculino se acerque a tu mujer

-No me refiero a ese favor Ric, Katherine ayer se mareo en la fiesta y no quiere ir a hacerse un chequeo

-¿cuándo? No me di ni cuenta -intentando recordar algo de la fiesta-

-Que te vas a recordar si estabas muy feliz conversando con la amiga de Katherine, Caroline

-es bastante interesante hablar con ella y sobre todo es muy graciosa, estuve riéndome toda la noche en su compañía y despues la pase a dejar a su hotel.

\- veo, veo al parecer la Señorita Forbes despertó la curiosidad de mi amigo -molestándolo-

-no digas tonterías no estoy en plan amoroso, pero grandes amigos podríamos llegar a ser. Oye me quedo dando vuelta el mareo de tu esposa, no será que el mareo tiene patitas

¿Patitas? -confundido por el comentario-

-Que este embarazada hermano, ¿es que nunca has escuchado ese dicho?

-No nunca, pero no lo creo, yo sabía que se estaba cuidando pues cuando le pregunte si quería que agrandáramos la familia me dijo que todavía no estaba preparada para ser madre y que prefería que primero nos afianzáramos como pareja.

-haber querido amigo, por si no lo sabes todo los métodos anticonceptivos no son 100 % fiables así que si ella se está cuidando pero, tu no puede haber una posibilidad de que suceda.

-¡oh no! –Tomándose la cabeza- esto no puede estar pasando justo ahora, no sabes cuánto he anhelado un bebe mío y de ella, pero en estas circunstancia cuando ni si quieras podemos tener una conversación como dos personas adultas sin que nos tiremos los platos por la cabeza no sé si sería una buena idea.

-oye tranquilo no estoy seguro que sea, solo puede ser una posibilidad hermano. Por eso lo importante es que ella vaya lo antes posible al medico

-pero no quiere ir Ric y si es que va no va a ir conmigo porque no quiere que este en su vida más que lo justo y necesario. Eso me lo dejo bastante claro ayer –pasándose la mano por el cabello- por eso es súper importante que tu estés al pendiente de ella y que me avises si se siente mal por favor hermano, solo en ti puedo confiar

-no te preocupes colega. Yo la cuidare y te mantendré informado. Ahora si me marcho porque en media hora tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas donde los Mikaelson

-si claro ve tranquilo –intentando poner su atención en las planillas que tenia en el computador y no en lo que le habia dicho Ric-

¡Alo Caroline! –llamándola temprano, ya que no había podido dormir en toda la noche con las sospechas de lo que podía estar pasando-

-Elena que gusto escuchar tu voz, Elijah me conto que no te sentías bien y que por eso te fuiste antes de la fiesta ¿Cómo estás?

-Hasta el momento bien Care pero hay algo me está dando vuelta en la cabeza y necesito salir de la duda lo antes posible –nerviosa- pero no quiero ir sola entonces quería preguntarse si es que me puedes acompañar –mirando a todos lados por si alguien escuchaba su conversación-

-Claro cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, ¿Donde quieres que te acompañe?

-Te mando la dirección por whatsaap y por favor no le digas nada a Eli no quiero alarmarlo. Solicite hora a las 14.30 así que juntémonos a las 14:00 en la entrada

-que misteriosa que estas Lena ni que fuera un secreto de estado –riendose-

-por favor Care no le comentes a nadie la dirección que te daré

-tranquila, que seré una tumba, pero tranquilízate sí, suenas muy alterada con todo esto

-Lo se amiga, pero es que si mis sospechas son ciertas estoy perdida –angustiada-

-Respira profundo y no pienses en esto hasta que vayamos sí. Ya verás que no es nada para alarmarse

-Eso espero Care, nos vemos –colgando-

-Señora Katherine, el señor Alaric está en el Hall esperándola para salir donde los proveedores como acordaron

-Muchas gracias Jo, dile que enseguida voy –cerrando las páginas de ginecólogos que tenía abierta-

El viaje por la carretera rumbo a la empresa de los Mikaelson resultaba en silencio ya que una Katherine estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que Alaric la observaba detenidamente intentando descifrar a la mujer que su amigo describe con tanto dolor y por supuesto que no concordaba con la mujer que él veía enfrente de él. -¿te encuentras bien Kath, si quieres podemos parar?- -No Ric estoy bien, por favor continuemos no mas –sonriéndole forzadamente para tranquilizarlo- -es indiscutible que estas as preocupada y yo sé muy bien ¡por que! – mirándolo aterrorizada - No me mires así Kath, todos tenemos la misma preocupación que tú. Todos queremos que la nueva colección sea un éxito, así que tranquila, estamos juntos en esto -acariciándole la mano en forma de apoyo- ya verás como todo lo sacaremos adelante y pronto la empresa Gilbert volverá a estar dentro de las Tops de los diseñadores Muchas gracias Ric por tus palabras –sonriéndole- De nada Kath, tu haz trabajado muy duro en este proyecto y haz logrado convencer a nuevos proveedores a que confíen en nosotros Si lo dices por los Mikaelson, lamento informarte que eso no es solo merito mío, ellos son amigos de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo. El señor Mikael era el mejor amigo de mi padre -desanimada - No lo digo solo por eso Kath, lo digo porque conseguiste fotógrafo para la nueva colección, maquilladores y sobre todo a un excelente sastre dentro del equipo trabajo. Tú colocas el corazón a este proyecto y todos los que estamos en esto lo sentimos y por eso hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para sacarlo adelante -sonrojada sin poder articular palabra –por favor no sigas diciéndome esto que me lo terminare creyendo –riéndose- -Eres una gran mujer, lamento mucho el haberte juzgado antes de conocerte -Mmm esta perdonado con la condición de que no me vuelvas a sonrojar con tus comentarios, te parece -Hecho- sonriéndole y acelerando para llegar a la hora -

-Rose por favor ven a mi oficina, necesito conversar sobre el nuevo logo de nuestros vinos que saldrá a la venta

-enseguida señor –colgando para dirigirse a la oficina-

-golpeando-

-Adelante

-señor me llamaba –cerrando la puerta tras de si-

-asi es, por favor toma asiento –buscando las carpetas en donde estaban los diseños de los nuevos vinos- estuve revisando lo que me enviaste y me parece que es bastante acertado a lo que queremos representar con esta nueva cosecha. Quizás, sería recomendable acentuar un poco mas el color rojo de la copa para que tenga un toque de sofisticación, sensualidad y no se confunda con el rojo de la sabana que esta dibujada en la base de esa manera resalta el fondo negro y las letras en dorado

-podría ser un rojo bermellón si lo prefiere

-perfecto eso quedara muy bien. Además, me gustaría saber cómo están las conversaciones con los actores para el nuevo comercial que haremos en un mes más

-Súper bien, Lorenzo St. John nos confirmó su participación para el comercial sin embargo, la modelo Bonnie Bennett todavía no nos confirma nada

-mm no te preocupes, conversar con ella será más fácil, es la modelo recién contratada por mi esposa, asique no habrá problema. Por favor, avísele recursos humano que redacten los contratos del Señor St. John y de la Srita Bennet por favor

-enseguida señor, con su permiso –cerrando la puerta –

-tengo la excusa perfecta para hacerle una visita a mi esposa-sonriendo-

-Señora Salvatore y señor Saltzman que gusto es tenerlos en nuestra empresa-saludándola-

-El gusto es todo nuestro –devolviendo el saludarlo Kath y luego Ric-

-por favor pasemos a la sección de telas para que elijan lo necesario para la confección de la nueva colección

cruzaron toda la empresa hasta llegar a un habitación enorme que estaba rodeada por telas colgadas de distintos diseños y de todos los colores, caminando hacia el fondo habia una mesa repletas de piedras preciosas de todos los tamaños y colores necesarios para combinar cada tela y con un montón de hilos para cocer los preciosos atuendos.

-Wow, es enorme la variedad que tienen –asombrada mirada todo su alrededor-

-asi es no por nada estamos considerado como uno de los mejores proveedores- responde Elijah, apareciendo detrás de ella –

Elijah, me asustaste –llevandose una mano al corazón-

Lo siento, no fue mi intensión –disculpándose- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Mejor gracias -sonriéndole- te dije que solo era estrés –mirando desde un costado Ric con la familiaridad que conversaban Kath con un tipo decidió acercarse a saludar –Alaric Saltzam –tendiéndole la mano-

-Elijah Mikaelson –devolviéndole el saludo- le comentaba a la Señora Salvatore que yo seré el encargado de ayudarlos a elegir todo lo necesario para la colección

-Me imagino que se conocen hace mucho ustedes dos

-Como veras Eli –presentándolos- es el hijo mayor del Señor Mikaelson y el mejor amigo de mi hermana Elena

-Encantado de conocerlo Señor Elijah

-El gusto es mío ahora por favor, síganme –dirigiéndolo hacia las telas- por lo que vi en el catálogo que firmaron realizaran vestidos de día y vestidos de noche en esta colección. Para ellos les sugiero que de día utilicen dos tipos de telas chalis –sacándola para mostrarla- es bastante ligera al movimiento dando un toque de frescura al caminar. También, tenemos la clásica seda que tiene el mismo efecto pero además te sirve para hacer vestidos de tarde dándole un estilo más refinado a lo que estas realizando. Sin contar que si después quieres agrandar la colección y hacer ropa de noche también lo puedes usar –dejándola que la pudieran tocar- Ahora, para vestidos de noche sin duda te recomiendo chiffon o gaza –estas son mucho más ligeras que la seda entregando elegancia al momento. Siempre es recomendable que estos tipos de telas se combinen con trasparencias o bordados con piedras preciosas si quieres deslumbrar en un vestido de noche.

\- jamás pensé que el mundo de la moda fuera tan complicado- mirando a Ric.- no sé qué elegir –dudosa-

-no me mires a mi yo sé menos de moda que tu –excusándose-

\- no te atormentes –abrazándola- muéstrame los diseños que tienen pensados y yo feliz te ayudo

-muchas gracias Eli, no sé qué haría sin ti -apoyándose en su pecho-

-Bien estos son los diseños, entregándole Ric la carpeta a Elijah para que junto con Kath eligieran los colores de las telas y los adornos que acompañaran cada diseño, yo haré una llamada y de ahí los alcanzo

-Si claro Ric ve no más –saliendo de la habitación dejándolo solos-

-¡Alo colega!

-Ric, le paso algo a Kath –preocupado por la llamada de su amigo

-No nada, estamos en la empresa Mikaelson todavía y quería preguntarse si sabias que Katherine tiene una hermana llamada Elena

-sí, ¿cómo lo averiguaste tú? –extrañado-

-porque conocí a Elijah Mikaelson el mejor amigo de ella

-¿ese cara dura esta con ustedes? -Gruñendo- más que amigo está muerto de amor por Elena por lo menos esa fue la información que me dijo Caroline. Aunque si le gusta tanto la hermana no entiendo su atención y protección con mi esposa

-a ver espera cálmate hermano, me estás diciendo que Elijah está enamorado de Elena, pero se preocupa por tu esposa –pensando detenidamente en toda la información- no habrá alguna posibilidad de que sean gemelas

-gemelas, que estupidez estas diciendo Ric, al parecer el que enloqueció con todo esto eres tú amigo –riéndose por lo descabellado de la idea- no me podría engañar a mi yo conozco a mi esposa

-piénsalo detenidamente, no es tan descabellado, su comportamiento no me concuerda con lo que tu haz descrito de ella. Además, que esto explicaría la atención de Elijah hacia Katherine

-si es así sería una locura Ric, -tomándose la cabeza - me he acostado con alguien que no es Katherine –asustado de que fuera cierto-

\- por casualidad no has notado rara a Katherine últimamente

-no lo sé Ric no entiendo nada a estas altura –llegando a su cabeza algunos flash back cuando se acostó en el lado distinto de su cama, o lo nerviosa que se colocaba cuando él estaba cerca de ella –abrumado-

-Damon cálmate si, averiguare de Elena Gilbert y te comento. Por ahora haz como que no sospechas nada no podemos alarmarnos sin saber la verdad

-Ok mantenme informado

-Lo hare amigo –cortando la llamada-

Al parecer no le caigo muy bien al Señor Alaric –envolviendo las telas que se llevaría Kath- no me ha sacado la vista de encima desde que me presente

no digas eso de seguro está cuidándome a pedido de Damon –tu sabes que no eres santo de su devoción que digamos-

-Está muy enamorado de ti Lena, lo vi ayer en sus ojos cuando me lo encontré a la salida de ir a dejarte

\- ahora entiendo cómo se enteró de mi mareos, me puedes decir porque le dijiste si te pedí que nadie lo supiera-enojada-

-porque se veía muy seguro haciendo de esposo celoso reclamándome que tú eras su mujer y que no le gustaba que yo me acercara a ti –recogiendo los hilos y los adornos para las telas- y él ni si quiera lo pensó en dejarte abandonada en la fiesta. Eso no habla de un buen esposo Lena y yo tenía que dejárselo claro.

-Eli por favor no le hagas caso solo habla un hombre herido, yo no soy importante en su vida lo es Katherine

-No me entiendes, algo me dice que él te quiere a ti lo vi en sus ojos cuando le dije que te mareaste era como si se sintiera culpable de dejarte sola

-si me quisiera tanto como dices no se acostaría con la primera que se le cruza –enojada con tan solo recordarlo-

\- está herido por lo que le hizo tu hermana, no es en contra tuya –acariciando su mejilla para tranquilizarla-

-eso no lo justifica Eli, yo herida o no jamás me acostaría con alguien por despecho –sujetándose de la mesa pues sintió un mareo-

-Te encuentras bien –tomándola-

-Sí, si –respirando profundo- es solo un vahído

-Sabes, vamos al médico ahora mismo -tomando sus cosas para llevarla a la oficina-

-No Eli ya estoy mejor, se me está pasando

-No puedes seguir así tienes que ver esos mareos, no son normales Lena

-Lo sé, ya pedí hora para verme

-Y cuando tienes –preocupado-

-Hoy a las 14:30 pero no te preocupes, Caroline me acompañara

-Si necesitas que te vaya a buscar por favor avísame si

-Si no te preocupes

-estamos listos - llegando Ric -

-Sí, todo lo que está en esta caja es lo que nos llevamos

-muchas gracias Elijah por todo –despidiéndose-

-De nada estamos para servirle –dándole la mano para despedirse

-Nos vemos Kath –besándola en la mejilla- y por favor cuídate

-Si lo hare Eli, te llamo cualquier cosa y muchas gracias por la atención que nos hiciste –yéndose con Ric a la camioneta-

-Te sientes enferma Kath –abriéndole la puerta del copiloto-

-Solo tuve un vahído, pero ya estoy mejor –colocándose el cinturón de seguridad-

-subiéndose al lado del copilo- ¿quieres que le avise a Damon para que te lleve al médico?

-no, no es necesario, preocuparlo innecesariamente

-entonces te llevo yo a donde quieras –

-mirando la hora, por favor llévame a esta dirección entregándole un papel- quede de juntarme con Caroline ahí –

-no hay problema. Echando a andar el auto para dirigirse donde Kath le pedía-

-Ding dong-

-Ya va -socorro acercándose a la puerta para abrirla-diga, señor Stefan que gusto verlo de vuelta

-Muchas gracias socorro -entrando con unos bastones apoyado del brazo de Tayler- ya me dieron el alta y mi querido amigo se ofreció a traerme –sentándose en el sillón – ya que mi hermano lo llamo y llamo pero no contesta

-El señor ha estado muy ocupado últimamente al igual que la señora, debe ser por eso que no te ha contestado. Ahora mismo mando a que te preparen tu habitación para que estés más cómodo y te preparo tu plato favorito

-Muchas gracias socorro –sonriéndole mientras desaparecía rumbo a la cocina-

Continuaraa….


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola chicas !

Mil perdones por la demora pero esto de no tener internet en la casa hacen muy difícil el poder continuarla como quisiera. Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo y no se preocupen que no la dejare botada, me demorare mas pero tendrá un final

Disfruten

 **Capítulo 14**

-déjame por aquí estoy bastante cerca de donde es -sacándose el cinturón de seguridad- muchas gracias por el aventón

-No hay problema con dejarte más cerca si quieres –esperando el verde del semáforo-

-No es necesario en serio, me hará bien un poco de ejercicio, nos vemos mañana Ric –bajándose de la camioneta-

-Nos vemos Kath

Esperó que no lo estuviera mirando y la siguió hasta que la vio entrar a un centro de ginecología, necesitaba avisarle cuanto antes a su amigo a donde iba

 **Whatsaap Ric:**

" _Salimos desde donde los Mikaelson, y ahora tu mujer fue a visitar un centro de ginecología"_ **Whatsaap Damon:**

" _Donde queda ese centro, salgo altiro para allá_ "

 **Whatsaap Ric:**

" _te lo mando al tiro"_ –escribiendo la dirección –" _ahí esta"_

 **Whatsaap Damon :**

" _Muchas gracias hermano no sé qué haría sin ti"_

-Hola Lena –abrazándola apenas la ve-

-¿me puedes explicar, por qué estamos en un centro de ginecología? –Mirando para todos lados-

-Hay Caroline- asustada- me temo que mis mareos sean por embarazo

-¡Que! tu embarazada de Damon

-Shhh- haciendo con el dedo que se callara - no es seguro todavía, pero tengo retraso en la llegada de mi periodo y estoy nerviosa

-haber aclaremos algo te cuidaste cuando te acostaste con él

-por supuesto que lo hice Care, pero acordándose que se tomó la pastilla tarde porque no salió preparada para quedarse fuera de casa-

¡Hay no! –atormentándose mas- un día me atrase con la pastilla por que no la traía conmigo, pero apenas me acorde me la tome

-Ya tranquila, no pensemos en eso hasta que te revisen –abrazándola-

-Si será mejor –devolviéndole el abrazo-

-¡señor Salvatore! –Viéndolo salir apurado de la oficina su secretaria -lo está esperando la señorita Andy Star en recepción, quiere que la llame para que la hagan pasar –tomando el teléfono-

-no Victoria, por favor cancela todas mis citas y dile que la llamare cuando pueda. Ahora, voy saliendo de urgencia

-como diga señor –llamando a recepción-

 **Damon POV's**

Lo que me falta que Andy apareciera justo en este momento cuando necesito llegar donde Kath –llamando el ascensor desesperado- porque no me ha llamado y ha preferido enfrentar todo esto sola es que acaso esta será su forma de castigarme por todo lo que le hecho –abriéndose la puerta, entro rápidamente y cerré tras de si- será posible todo lo que me dijo Ric que Elena sea la que ha estado conmigo y no Katherine como todos creemos. Si es así seré la peor bestia del mundo por descargarme con ella por los pecados de su hermana. Aunque, en ni defensa no tenía como saber la verdad. Deja de pensar esas cosas que lo único que hacen es atormentarte mas no puede ser que haya llegado a tanto de querer usurpar a su hermana y casarse con un desconocido- interrumpiendo sus pensamientos suena mi celular –será que se ha dignado a llamar- revisando el visor decía casa- ¡qué ha pasado ahora! – Contestando- ¿diga?

-Señor que bueno que me contesto quería darle la buena noticia que el señor Stefan ha sido dado de alta y ya está con nosotros en la casa

-Que ya está en casa –no agradándole mucho la idea-

-Así es, llego esta mañana, su amigo Tyler lo trajo y ahora lo estamos preparando su habitación porque necesita reposo

Muchas gracias por avisar Socorro, ahora tengo que cortarte porque estoy en algo importante –saliendo del ascensor- hablamos en casa

-Si claro como diga señor –colgando-

 **Damon POV's**

Cuando las cosas no pueden empeorar más Stefan está de vuelta –cerrando la puerta de su vehículo-.¡Demonios! su llegada lo menos que hará es ayudar a mi tranquilidad todo lo contrario -gruñendo- de solo pensar que tendrá la posibilidad de merodear a Katherine mientras yo estoy en el trabajo, me hierve la sangre. No, no ¡no! No puedo permitirlo tiene que haber una forma de sacarlo de mi vida sin tener el remordimiento de que es mi hermano y de que no lo puedo abandonar sabiendo que soy lo único que tiene. –golpeando el volante- pero que ganas tengo de darle una paliza por meterse con mi mujer- encendiendo el motor- ya Damon concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer ya tendrás tiempo de enfrentarte a ese descarado

Acelere lo más que pude por las calles de Virginia, pues no quería llegar a la dirección entregada por Ric y no encontrar a Katherine. Estacione lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a la recepción para preguntar por mi mujer, pero no alcanza a preguntar pues la ve conversando en el pasillo con una enfermera y en compañía de Caroline, sintiendo un alivio porque no fuera Elijah el que estuviera ahí.

-¡señora Salvatore! aquí está sus resultados- entregándole el sobre-

-abriéndolos con rapidez el sobre, pues no podía ni un minuto más con la duda –¡no puede ser, debe ser un error!-sin creer lo que estaba leyendo, Care al ver la reacción de su amiga le quita el resultado y lo lee -

-no hay ningún error señora usted tiene una semana de gestación así que muchas felicitaciones. Debe saber que los primeros meses son los más complicados y que es de gran importancia que se cuide de las discusiones y de hacer fuerza.

-¡Kath! –Corriendo hacia ella- ¿Cómo estás?-preocupado-

-¡Damon, que estás haciendo aquí! –asustada por verlo frente a ella-

-como que ¡que estoy haciendo aquí!, te recuerdo que soy tu esposo Katherine –enojado por su actitud-

-usted es el padre-interrumpiendo la enfermera- lo felicito también, le contaba a su esposa que es sumamente importante que se cuide los primeros tres meses de gestación porque es donde ocurren la mayor cantidad de abortos involuntarios

-¿yo? papá –desconcertado por la noticia –

¿Cómo podemos cuidarla? –interrumpiendo una Care preocupada-

-Evite que haga fuerza y que pase situaciones complicadas que pueden causarle estrés, rodéese de mucho amor y regaloneos, para que él bebe crezca en un ambiente feliz. Recuerde que ellos perciben todas las emociones de la madre.

Entendido al pie de la letra –mirando a su amiga que solo miraba a Damon en silencio incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra- muchas gracias por sus consejos

De nada señorita y os estamos viendo para los controles señora –alejandose de ellos-

No piensas decir nada Katherine –mirándola-

-Que quieres que te diga, estoy igual de sorprendida que tu con esta noticia, Care por favor sácame de aquí, no quiero seguir en este lugar –

-Claro amiga -tomándola del brazo-

-Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que conversemos Kath –interponiéndose en su camino-

-Damon no es momento para reclamos por favor -interrumpiendo Care-

-solo contéstame una cosa y te dejo ir ¿es mío Katherine?, mirándola fijamente-

-llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas, le da una cachetada- Para tu desgracia así es –tirándole el resultado y saliendo de la consulta-

-Creo que esta vez te has pasado Damon, ¡amiga espérame!-corriendo para alcanzarla.

-Lena no es bueno que corras –alcanzándola- ahora masque nunca tienes que cuidarte

-Por favor Care no me lo repitas no puede ser que mi peor pesadilla se haya vuelto realidad. ¡Estoy embarazada del marido de mi hermana Care!-rompiendo a llorar- y lo peor de todo es que por culpa de esta falsa Damon tiene razón en poner en duda si es su hijo –sollozando-

-Ya tranquila –abrazándola para consolar todo el dolor que ella está sintiendo- no estás sola en esto yo y Elijah te apoyaremos en todo pequeña, solo tienes que calmarte por el bien del bebe, ya que todas tus emociones las percibe él

-alejándose de ella- No quiero que nada le pase –acariciando su vientre por primera vez- es solo que –gimiendo-

-Te gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas verdad –mirándola mientras ella solo asentía a sus palabras-amiga se muy bien que no buscaste el quedar embarazada de él, sé muy bien que no dejarías que nada le pasara, porque quieras reconocerlo o no tú te enamoraste de Damon Salvatore y por eso te duele a un más su desconfianza, pero- sujetándola de los hombros- no tienes de que preocuparte, ya verás que las cosas se arreglaran y quien sabe algún día Damon y tu se vuelvan a encontrar en otras circunstancias

-intentando sonreír- Sabes que en el fondo no lo culpo Care, es normal su reacción después de todo lo que le hizo mi hermana –limpiándose las lágrimas- pero es inevitable que no duelan sus palabras –aguándosele la vista-

\- ya mi niña hermosa- secándole las lágrimas- no debes sufrir mas por esta situación. Ahora debes estar contenta porque el ser madre es una bendición y deberíamos celebrarlo

-Lo se Care, pero No estoy de ánimos para celebraciones

-No aceptare un no por respuesta Lena así que mejor sube a la camioneta

-Está bien –subiendo-

 **Damon POV's**

Una semana de gestación leía una y otra vez el análisis que tenía en sus manos corroborando que no había duda de que él era el padre. Y es que él sabía muy bien en donde había sido concebido su bebe. Miles de imágenes inundaron su cabeza tras recordar el momento perfecto de esa velada en donde habían vuelto a reconectarse como pareja y habían tenido su noche de boda. Cada imagen traía a su mente el perfumen que uso ella esa noche y los gemidos y suspiros que le sacaba con tan solo una caricia. Esa noche no había sido como las otras en la que habían estados juntos había sido especial porque pudo conectarse con ella como jamás lo había hecho antes haciéndolo pensar que era otra mujer- sacando su celualr rápidamente marco el teléfono de Alaric-

-¡Alo Ric!-

-Damon ¿pudiste llegar?

-si si pude llegar, averiguaste de Elena Gilbert

-he averiguado que efectivamente es la hermana de Katherine vive en Nueva Orleans junto a su Tia Jenna porque su padre John Gilbert se casó con Elizabeth y al parecer fue en ese momento que se separaron las hermanas

-no dice nada de en qué año nacieron

-No todavía logro encontrar esa información, pero no te preocupes que estoy trabajando en ello

-cualquier cosa que encuentres por favor avísame

-claro que si colega, ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco alterado

-no te preocupes estoy bien, hablamos mañana en la oficina

-cuídate colega

-lo hare -colgando-

-¡Elena que gusto verte! –Elijah corriendo a abrazarla-

-¡Eli! –Devolviendo el abrazo- no sabes cuánto te necesito en este momento

-aquí me tienes Lena, siempre me tendrás a tu lado –profundizando el abrazo- fuiste al médico verdad, ¿qué te dijo?-sentándose con ella en el sillón-

-yo estoy embarazada de Damon Salvatore Eli

-sorprendido por lo que escuchaban sus oídos – estas segura Lena

-Se hizo unos análisis que confirman la noticia Elijah, ahora tenemos que convencerla que deje esta farsa por el bienestar de ella y de su bebe –sentándose en el mismo sillón dejando a Elena en medio de los dos –

-por más que quiera Care no puedo hacer eso, no ahora uqe Damon sabe que será papa

-Como que Damon sabe -boquiabierto- ¿es que acaso te acompaño a la clínica?

-No pero, llego allá cuando me estaban entregando los análisis, asi que ya no puedo huir

-entonces tendrás que decirle la verdad Lena, si quieres yo mismo te acompaño a contarle todo para que no te sientas sola –tomando su mano-

-no puedo Eli, no puedo decirle que no soy Kath, no puedo destruirlo por completo

-Y prefieres sacrificar a tu hijo quedándote en esa casa-enojado-

-Elijah por favor cálmate- interrumpe Caroline- poniéndote así no ayudaras en nada a Elena

-perdón, pero solo quiero que entiendas que el quedarte en esa casa en tu estado te perjudicara más que beneficiarte y yo lo que menos quiero es que te sigan haciendo daño

-Damon no me dañara Eli, confía en mi es un gran padre con Sabrina yo sé que será un buen padre para mi bebe y me cuidara. Por lo menos hasta que me vuelva Katherine a tomar su vida

-¿crees que algún día volverá? –pregunta una Care no muy convencida-

-Elizabeth la está buscando con un detective privado que contrato y cuando la encuentre me llamara para dejar mi rol en esa casa. Por favor chicos –tomando la mano de ambos- se que no entienden mis razones para seguir con esto, peor quiero que confíen en mi y que me apoyen en todas mis decisiones, ahora más que nunca los necesito conmigo para no caer en el intento.

-siempre nos tendrás Lena ¿verdad eli? –Eli solo asentía pues todavía no entendía la actitud de Elena de seguir estando con Damon- ahora porque no celebramos por esta nueva mama –buscando unos vasos y unas cosas para picar que había traído Elijah-

-por la futura mama –brindando

-por la futura mamá –todos chocando las copas con champaña excepto Elena por su estado-

-Hola Socorro ¿Dónde está Stefan?

-en su habitación señor, ¿por qué pasa algo?

-Necesito hablar con el urgente –subiendo las escaleras-

-Hermanito que gusto verte despues de tanto tiempo que no te dignaste a ir a visitarme al hospital arreglando la sabana-

No te hagas el ofendido conmigo cuando soy yo el que tiene motivos de estar enojado –cerrando la puerta –

-¡Y se puede saber que te hice! –haciéndose el desentendido-

-Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, te metiste con mi novia Stefan eso jamás te lo podre perdonar

-Yo no busque a tu novia Damon, pero si ella prefiere un verdadero hombre en su vida yo no puedo negárselo no crees –sonrisa pícara-

-cachetada- no vuelvas a decir nunca más eso en tu vida Stefan o me olvidare de que eres mi hermano.

-Señor cálmese por favor –interrumpiendo socorro tras escuchar la cacheta – su hermano no está bien en este momento.

-Dile a él que deje de decir tantas estupideces –intentando controlarse-

-No son estupideces hermano, Katherine me prefería a mi como amante porque decía que tu eras muy aburrido en la cama

-Señor Stefan por favor cállese no ve que cada cosa que dice agrava más el estado de su hermano –colocándose al medio de los dos-

-Déjalo socorro, jamás aprendió a respetar las relaciones de los amigos que me iba a decir a mi que iba a respetar la relación de su hermano, pero solo te diré una sola cosa, te quiero fuera de mi casa

\- señor por favor recapacite, no puede echar a la calle a su hermano en estas condiciones. No es que justifique lo que le hizo pero por favor déjelo quedarse hasta que por lo menos se pueda valer por si solo, yo me hago cargo de él.

-Socorro no se merece uqe tu lo cuides, que nadie lo cuide sino el dia menos pensado te traicionara tanto o mas de como traición a mi

-Entiendo su dolor señor pero los conozco, desde pequeño y a ambos les tengo un cariño especial, no dejare abandonado a ninguno de los dos.

Esta bien socorro, este será un trato solo hasta uqe Stefan este bien, despues tomara todas sus cosas y se largara de aquí

-Como diga señor –asintiendo-

-Y otra cosa eres tú la única de la casa que está autorizada a venir a verlo a la pieza ¿entendiste?, si encuentras a alguien desobedeciendo mis órdenes me lo comunicas

-Acaso ¿le vas a prohibir a Katherine que venga a verme?, es que eres su dueño o algo interrumpiendo la conversación entre socorro y Damon-

-Está claro socorro –excluyendo el comentario de Stefan-

-Sí señor, vaya tranquilo que yo le hare saber todo

¡no puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana Damon, no son tus esclavos! gritaba una y otra vez Stefan pero Damon no quería mas peleas

-Muchas gracias socorro –retirándose y cerrando la puerta tras de él-

–Mirando el reloj- Ya es muy tarde, muchas gracias por todo chicos es hora de volver a mi hogar,

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –Elijah se ofrece-

-muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero es mejor que Care me vaya a dejar, por hoy no quiero más peleas

-Yo la llevo Eli no te preocupes –tomando su cartera para ir a dejarla-

-Estaré bien siempre y cuando Antes me promete algo, si necesitas hablar con alguien no dudes en llamarme, no importa la hora que sea yo estaré ahí para ti

-Lo se Eli, gracias –retirándose-

-Tu y yo vamos a hablar a la vuelta así que no te muevas de esta habitación –saliendo tras de Elena-

 **Elena POV's**

El viaje de regreso se hizo más corto de lo que me imagine a pesar de no haber cruzado palabra con Care y es que tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados. Sin duda este día había sido un día lleno de emociones. El saber que voy hacer mama o más bien confirmar la noticia pues yo ya lo sospechaba a puesto mi cabeza patas a arriba y no solo porque esto cambia totalmente mis planes sino porque en el fondo Care tiene razón yo en el fondo estoy feliz de tener un bebe de Damon Salvatore, el hombre del que sin querer me enamore y al que jamás podre alejar de mi vida. Sé muy bien que no puedo llegar y decirle todo porque eso significaría destruirlo por completo y lo que menos quiero es causarle más daño. Aunque tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad y puede que mi silencio aumente aún más la agonía de su dolor.

-llegamos –parando el auto enfrente de la casa Salvatore- ¿estas segura que quieres volver?

-Si Care –mirando las luces encendida del living-

-Mucha suerte entonces

-Gracias Care, hablamos mañana –abriendo la puerta-

-Hablamos amiga y cuidate

-Lo hare Care –alejandose de la casa-

Camine hacia la puerta de entrada, sabia muy bien que esa luz encendida significaba que Damon me estaba esperando para conversar y eso es exactamente lo que ibamos a hacer conversar –abriendo la puerta-

-Kath que bueno que llegaste –saliendo a encontrarla- queria disculparme por lo que te dije, yo no se en que estaba pensando

-Tranquilo Damon, perdóname tu a mi por la cachetada que te di, no tengo derecho a ponerme asi no cuando el pasado me condena

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Kath- acariciando su mano- independiente de tu pasado tu nunca jugarías con un bebe. Además que tu no me dijiste nada, solo yo te encontré en la clínica y me entere. Por favor podemos conversar

-Claro Damon Conversemos –dirigiedose a sentarse al sillon del living los dos-

-Kat yo –indeciso de que decir- quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo con respecto al bebe

-No te preocupes por eso Damon, yo no te pediré nada puedo criarlo sola

-no me refería a ese tipo de acuerdos Kath por lo que respecta a eso yo me hare caro de todo. Yo en realidad me referia a que me gustaría estar presente en tu embarazo, cuidarte, regalonearte, acompañarte a las ecografías. En fin todo lo que un padre hace

-no hay problema Damon puedes estar presente, sin embargo me gustaría aclararte que no porque este embarazada nosotros vamos a volver a ser pareja me entiendes. Dejare que estés en todo el proceso conmigo y te hare participe en todo lo que al bebe se refiere pero nada mas

-Porque eres tan tajante Kath no crees que esto es una señal de que debemos arreglar las cosas por nuestro bebe –acariciando su vientre- por nuestra familia o es que acaso tienes a otra persona en mente

-Deja de ser tan celoso Damon, No tengo a nadie en mente es solo que ambos estamos muy dolidos por todo lo que hemos pasado y no creo que sea lo mejor para el bebe. Por favor no pidas más de lo que en este momento puedo dar- aguándose los ojos- Tu sigue con tus aventuras con Andy y vida de hombre soltero y a mi déjame reconstruir la mía –parándose-

-No hemos terminado de hablar kath –tomándole la mano-

-Yo si Damon, hoy ha sido un dia agotador para mi y necesito descansar –bostezando, buenas noches Damon –acercándose para besarlo en la mejilla para irse a descansar-

Continuaraaa…


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola chicas!**

 **Mil perdones por la demora pero han pasado tantas cosas que no he podido darme el tiempo una para escribir ya que estaba con un bloqueo en la historia que no me dejaba darle continuidad y por otro lado con mucho que estudiar para el magister**

 **Espero que todavía estén ahí siguiendo la historia y disfrutándola como yo lo volví a hacer**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Elena POV's**

La discusión de anoche con Damon me había dejado agotada, tanto así que había salido antes de lo previsto al trabajo para no volver a toparme con él en el desayuno. Necesitaba poner distancia lo antes posible y que mejor era el trabajo para poder hacer olvidar y volver a fortalecer mis barreras para seguir con toda esta farsa. Farsa que no sé hasta cuando poder mantener sin romperme frente a él, sin gritarle a los cuatros vientos todas la verdad y que dejara pasar lo que tuviera que pasar no más, ya que sino explotaba por Damon iba explotar por Elizabeth cuando se enterara que se había quedado embarazada. Tanta era la angustia que estaba sintiendo por todo que tome mi celular y marque a la persona que sabía que me tranquilizaría

-Alo Elijah

-¿Elena, te sientes bien? –asustado por escucharla

-La verdad es que no, necesito conversar con alguien antes de volverme loca con todo esto

-¿Dónde estás?-levantándose rápidamente

-En la oficina –con la voz entrecortada-

-No te muevas de ahí yo voy enseguida -cortando

 **Damon POV's**

Escuchaba a lo lejos un ruido que no quería escuchar, -moviendo su mano al velador para apagarla- no podía ser que toda la noche hubiera pasado tan rápido y el sintiéndose como si no hubiera descansado nada y es que la noticia de ser padre había venido a revolver todo lo que tenía planeado hacer. Si bien sabía que las cosas con Kath nunca volverían hacer como el principio, pues se conocía muy bien que no iba a poder perdonarla de su engaño, pero no podía perderla no cuando venia su hijo en camino. Eso cambiaba todo plan que tenía. Ahora tenía que pensar en cómo mejorar la relación entre ellos –estirando la mano hacia el lado de Kath se da cuenta que las sabanas están vacías

\- ¡kath! - levantándose abruptamente a buscar- ¡Kath! –Mirando a todos lados-

-señor que sucede –llegando socorro –

¿Socorro, sabes donde la esta la señora?

La señora salió hace una hora a su trabajo, dijo que tenía mucho que hacer el día de hoy

Muchas gracias socorro –volviendo a la habitación para ducharse y salir

-Lena cariño –abrazándola

-Ya no doy más Eli, no sé qué hacer con todo esto que me está pasando –devolviéndole abrazo-

-Tranquila pequeña yo estoy contigo –acariciando su cabello- ¿qué paso anoche cuando te llegaste a tu casa?

-Kath separándose- tuve una conversación con Damon

-Es que ese no sabe cómo debe tratar a una mujer embarazada -acariciando sus mejillas- que te dijo ese idiota ahora para ponerte así

No me dijo nada malo, ese es el problema me dice que quiere que lo volvamos a intentar por él bebe, y yo no puedo corresponderle por más que quiera, porque sé muy bien que cuando se entere de toda la verdad no me lo va a perdonar nunca y yo no quiero ser la causante de volver a romperle el corazón, no lo resistiría Eli –rompiendo a llorar-

 **Damon POV's**

Había salido corriendo de la casa, pues no pretendía perder ningún momento más sin poder terminar la conversación que ayer había quedado pendiente. Entendía que ambos íbamos a tener que poner de nuestra parte, pero no quería que se entendiera como una orden nueva del contrato sino que el quería hacerle sentir todo su amor por ella-estacionando el vehículo –

-Qué extraño, este auto jamás lo había visto –mirando el auto negro que estaba estacionado frente a la tienda Gilbert, me pregunto de uqe empleado será –entrando en la tienda -

-Tanto lo quieres Lena que eres capaz de sufrir tu que hacerlo sufrir a el

-yo sé cuándo te duele que te reconozca esto, pero es verdad me enamore de Damon como una adolescente y por eso todo esta situación me duele

\- Entonces, va a ser el momento de que lo dejes ir para que no sigas torturándote dia tras dia mientras vives con el. Además, que yo puedo ofrecerte un futuro para ti y para tu bebe y asi tu estarás más tranquila en tu embarazo. Por favor, acepta que yo cure tus heridas, que sane todo tu dolor que te cuide y te quiera todo lo que Salvatore no es capaz de darte. Tu eres una mujer muy valiosa que no merece sufrir –limpiando sus lágrimas-

-bravo aplaudiendo Damon mientras interrumpía en la oficina de Kath- veo que tú no pierdes el tiempo querida. Haz elegido al nuevo amante de turno ya que lo de mi hermano no te resulto

-Damon que estás diciendo –limpiando sus lágrimas-

-No te hagas la que no me entiendes porque sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, como te descubrí lo de Stefan ahora buscas a Este como tu amante

-que equivocado estas Damon, ¡mi niña jamás me pediría algo así! –enojado-

Tu niña –dándole vuelta la cara de un golpe- más encima me mientes en la cara de que aquí no pasa nada cuando le dices tú niña

-Por favor Damon contrólate quieres –acercándose a Elijah que estaba en el suelo- no es lo que se está pasando por la mente, Elijah es mi amigo no sé cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga –enojada-

-Lo escuche Kath, un amigo no te diría las cosas que te dijo no se estaría ofreciendo en cuidarte y sanar tus heridas sin que se lo pagues en la cama

-paff, retumbo en toda la habitación- nunca más en tu vida te atrevas a tratarme como lo estás haciendo, eso si que no te lo voy a permitir –dándole vuelta la cara de una cachetada-

-Te trato por lo que eres, una cualquiera que se hace la victima frente a los hombres para engatusarlo. Realmente me siento un tonto por querer arreglar las cosas contigo por nuestro bebe, pero veo que a ti no te interesa. Así que tranquila, ya entendí –enrabiado- te dejo con tu amante, pero que no se te olvide del trato que tenemos –retirándose-

-Lena porque no vas detrás de él, yo estoy bien -sobándose la mandíbula-

-Es mejor que crea lo que quiera –aguándose los ojos- perdóname por lo que te hizo

Hey, no tengo nada que perdonarte –tomando su mano-

Es mejor que te vaya a buscar hielo antes que se hinche –alejándose -

Un enfurecido Damon sale de la tienda sin poder creer lo tonto que había sido en doblegar sus planes por esa mujer, es que era tanto el poder que tenía ella sobre él que con solo decirle que estaba esperando un hijo lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

–¡no no podía ser! –Subiéndose a su auto y alejándose lo más rápido del lugar de su sufrimiento- tengo que solucionar este problema y rápido –acelerando-

 **-** Señora Elizabeth a que debo su visita –estrechándole la mano-

-Estimado señor Simmons supe que usted es uno de los investigadores más importante de esta ciudad y me gustaría localizar a mi hija Elena Gilbert

-Mm hace ¿cuándo perdió el contacto con ella?

-Hace algunas semanas, por favor –entregándole una foto de ella- tengo entendido que salio del país, pero no se muy bien a donde

-Vaya, perdón mi intromisión, pero es familiar de la esposa del Señor Salvatore por casualidad

-Así es, es la hermana gemela, por eso ve su parecido, pero espero que usted mantenga la confidencialidad de esta información y solo me haga llegar a mi todo lo respecto a la investigación

-Entiendo, no se preocupe, nosotras la buscaremos señora. Ahora necesito hacerle algunas preguntas, ¿usted me podría dar la información de la gente cercana a ella, como el nombre de alguna amiga o algo?

-La verdad es que mi hija no era de muchas amistades –recordando-,

Entiendo, por favor quédese tranquila hare todo lo que este en mis manos para encontrarla

Eso espero –saliendo-

 **Damon POV's**

Llevaba manejando una hora más menos sin rumbo sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en el encuentro amoroso que había presenciado entre su esposa y Elijah mientras él le profesaba amor. Estaba seguro que si no llegaba en ese momento ambos se hubieran besado. De solo pensarlo se le revolvía aún más el estómago. tenía que dejar de pensar en eso y volver a tomar las riendas de su vida –parando en un costado de la vía, saco su teléfono y marco a la primera mujer que tenía en la lista

-hola Rose ¿Cómo estás?

-Damon que sorpresa escuchar tu voz, pensé que habías borrado mi número despues de haberte casado –coqueta-

-Jamás haría algo así preciosa, no despues de los fantásticos momentos que vivimos juntos. Tienes algo que hacer ahora

La verdad es que no, solo estoy en mi departamento, tú sabes que trabajo de noche

-Perfecto entonces, sigues viviendo donde siempre ¿verdad? –Colocando la dirección de ella en el Waze-

-Así es, lo recuerdas –asombrada-

-Jamás lo he olvidado preciosa, en 10 min estoy alla

-Te estaré esperando Damon –colgando-

 **Elena POV's**

El día había comenzado difícil primero con la discusión de Damon. Luego, con todo el trabajo de la preparación de la primera colección y finalizando con el pedido de Damon convenciendo a Bonnie que trabajara con el habían servido para mantener la cabeza en otra cosa, pero ya el día estaba acabando y no iba a poder seguir refugiándome pues tarde o temprano tendría que irse para la casa y eso es lo que menos quería

-¿Kath todavía aquí? –entrando en la oficina

-Si Ric, tengo que dejar todo listo para que mañana podamos empezar a organizar el lanzamiento de la colección.

-No es necesario que lo apures, recién se comenzó a confeccionar la colección y Hugo no va a querer presiones, tú sabes cómo es en periodo de creación

-Si lo sé, pero quiero adelantar todo lo del lanzamiento así no tenemos ningún contratiempo

-Está bien Kath, yo me voy ahora, deje todo lo referente a las modelos listo.

-Muchas gracias Ric

-De nada, oye has sabido ¿dónde está metido Damon?, lo llamo y llamo pero no me contesta

-No he sabido nada de él desde la mañana Ric –desviándole la mirada-

-Entonces si lo vez en la casa, le puedes decir que me devuelva la llamada , mas que nada para saber que está bien

-Si yo le diré cuando lo vea

-Nos vemos Kath –saliendo-

-Nos vemos Ric- preocupada-

 **-** Estas imparable Damon, ya vamos en la 5 ronda de sexo del día, no recordaba lo insaciable que estas últimamente tigre –acariciando su pecho

-Eso es para que te des cuenta lo mucho que te necesitaba –acariciando su espalda-

-Al parecer tu esposa no sabe satisfacerte lo suficiente –acariciando su piel-

-Así es, no es capaz de hacerlo así que para no hacerla sentir mal prefiero saciarme contigo ¿qué te parece? –mirándola-

-Perfecto cariño, no sabes lo que me gusta hacerte feliz –subiéndose encima de el- estás listo para otra ronda

-Tú sabes que siempre estoy listo –besándola apasionadamente-

 **Elena POV's**

La calle estaban todas vacías, debido a lo tarde que era y es que no era capaz de llegar temprano a casa para jugar al papel de esposa feliz cuando en verdad no lo era, pero lo que había dicho Ric no ha parado de dar vuelta en mi cabeza no dejándola concentrarse por lo que tuvo que apagar todo y dirigirse a casa- Estaciono el vehículo cuidadosamente dándose cuenta que el auto de Damon no estaba en casa- es que ¿él también estaba en el trabajo hasta esta hora, para olvidar?. Formándose una leve esperanza, pensando que a pesar de todo todavía le importaba, pero que rápidamente se esfumaba con un sentimiento de desilusión tras recordar las palabras que le había dicho –no debes sentir pena por él, tu misma dejaste que el pensara que tenías una relación con Elijah cuando no lo seguiste, así que ahora es momento de dejar todo como esta –cerro el vehículo y dirigiéndose a entrar a la casa-

Al estar en el interior de ella se dio cuenta que tal como se veía desde afuera estaba todo oscuro y solo alumbrara una luz muy tenue en la escalera. Subió por ella y se dirigió a su habitación. Encontrándose con lo que ya se esperaba. No había luces de Damon por ningún lado y más aún, puede que no volviera a dormir. Lo que por un lado la tranquilizaba porque eso significaba que no se lo encontraría, pero por otro la angustiaba por no saber nada de su paradero.

Se había acostado hace 10 min y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, ya que de cierta manera tenía una preocupación que no la dejaba descansar como ella pensó. Entonces tomo su cuaderno con el que podía sincerarse y escribir todos sus secretos y deseos más profundos como una forma de desahogarse. Estaba relatando todo lo que la atormentaba, cuando siente que la puerta de su habitación se abre y aparece Damon

-vaya pensé que estarías durmiendo –cerrando tras de el-

-no tengo sueño la verdad –mirándolo de reojo entre lo que escribía - y necesitaba escribir

-veo –sacándose la camisa para dejar al descubierto su espalda -llegaste hace mucho a la casa-

La verdad es que no, hoy tenía mucho que hacer preparando la nueva colección - cerrando su cuaderno con llave y colocándolo en el velador-

-y tu mucho trabajo –mirándolo mientras toma su bata-

-no fui a la oficina, necesitaba relajarme –sacándose los pantalones-

\- ah – amarrándose la bata mientras sacaba el pelo desde debajo de ella -

¿No te gustaría saber cómo me relaje? –Interceptándola en el camino-

Para nada- manteniéndole la mirada- lo que hagas con tu vida personal me da exactamente lo mismo–tratando de esquivarlo–

Es que como notaba un tono de reproche, pensé que tenía que rendirte cuentas –sonrisa seductora –mientras le volvía a cortar el paso-

-Imaginaciones tuyas Damon, tengo muy claro que cada uno puede hacer lo que quisiera con su vida privada siempre y cuando fingiéramos en público, Así que descuida

-Y tu ni perdiste el tiempo en tomarme la palabra –acercándose mas-

-Para que lo voy a perder si tú ya me llevas la delantera –sintiendo perfume a mujer- o me vas a negar que vienes de alguna junta con tus amiguitas de turno

-Ja celosa –guiñándole el ojo-

-No seas idiota, hace rato que deje de sentir celos de ti –tratan de esquivarlo nuevamente-

-Así - tomándola del brazo- y eso fue antes o despues de acostarte con mi hermano

-¡Suéltame quieres! – Intentando soltarse- recuerda que llevo tu bebe en mi vientre así que no me hagas pasar malos ratos

-reaccionando- perdón yo no quería hacerte daño –soltándola- solo quiero que sepas que tienes terminantemente prohibido ir a ver a mi hermano a su habitación

¿Stefan ya está aquí? –nerviosa-

-Así es y espero que por el bien de todos no me desobedezcas

-Que te quede claro que no soy tu esclava para obedecerte –enojada- pero quédate tranquilo que no tengo intenciones de acercarme a él. Ahora podríamos dejar esta discusión hasta aquí, quiero ir a buscar un vaso de leche

-Está bien ve –abriendo la cama para acostarse-

-Antes que se me olvide –abriendo la puerta- Ric estaba muy preocupado por ti así que por favor devuélvele los llamados –cerrando la puerta tras de si

Continuaraaaa


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Feliz navidad chicas y próspero año nuevo!**

 **Quisiera comenzar pidiendo perdón por tanto tiempo teniéndolas abandonada, pero con el estudio de postgrado no me quedaba mucho tiempo para subir capitulo. porfavor no pienses que dejare la historia botada, jamás lo he pensado hacer. Así que espero de ahora en adelante tener más tiempo para subir. También, quería comentarles que tengo otra historia en mente que espero que también les guste. Apenas tenga el tráiler se los hare saber**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **En la oficina Salvatore**

-abriendo la puerta- colega que bueno verte que estas bien, ¿por qué no me contesta en todo el día la llamada?

-porque tenía que desconectarme de todo por un día que sea –revisando unas carpetas-

-¡Que pasa amigo! No entiendo tu actitud últimamente, por un lado me dices que tienes que desconectarte y por otro me mandas un mensaje en la noche con que necesitabas verme-sentándose frente a el-

-Katherine está embarazada –sin emoción en su rostro-

-En hora buena amigo ¡felicidades! –viendo la cara de desilusión de Damon- ¿no quieres ser papá?

-No, no es eso, es que eso no es todo- mirándolo- lo que pasa es que Katherine además de estar embarazada, está teniendo algo con Elijah. Ayer los vi muy acaramelados –burlándose- en su oficina mientras escuchaba como él le declaraba su amor

-No creo que Katherine lo quiera de esa forma –extrañado-

-¡es qué acaso no me estas escuchando Ric! los vi, nadie me lo conto esta vez lo escuche muy claramente

-lo escuchaste de él, pero no de ella. Así que eso no demuestra nada

-¿Podría saber de qué lados estas Ric, de mi lado o del de ella –sarcástico-

-Vamos no te pongas así, sabes que soy tu amigo, pero solo estoy siendo objetivo con la información que me estás diciendo. Además que en este tiempo he estado conociendo a Katherine y me he dado cuenta que te quiere mucho. Por eso te hago ver las cosas como realmente son

-Créelo amigo, debajo de esa cara de ángel es un diablo

-como digas –cansado de la actitud de Damon- y ¿cual fue tu reacción al verlos?

-enfrentarlos por supuesto, ella trato de negarlo todo, pero igual se quedó curando las heridas de ese idiota y no fue a tratar de arreglar lo de nosotros –empuñando la mano de rabia-

-Eso es lo que más te duele ¿verdad?, que ella no te haya perseguido como querías. Ahora entiendo por qué la vi hasta tan tarde en la oficina. No quería llegar a la casa a discutir contigo

-Eso lo hace para hacerse la victima así que te recomiendo Ric que tengas mucho cuidado con ella

-Como tú digas Damon, y después a ¿dónde fuiste?

-Fui a ver a Rose y con ella estuve durante todo el día –sonrisa de victoria-

-perdona que te diga esto, pero entonces no entiendo tu actitud de macho herido cuando la solución a tus problemas la basas en acostarte con un ejército de mujeres

¡Hey!, no es un ejército –molesto- solo han sido dos solamente –sonriendo mientras lo graficaba con sus dedos-

-Eso no cambia nada, no tienes derecho a reclamarle a Katherine que tenga algo con alguien cuando tú te estas comportando como un casanova –enfadado-

-No me reclames quieres, necesitaba despejarme. Además, ella fue la primera que me engaño

\- con tu hermano lo sé, pero ella esta arrepentida. En cambio tú lo haces por diversión porque solo quieres hacerla sufrir Damon

-No sabía que te preocupas tanto por ella, si lo hubiera sabido no te contaría nada. En estos momento lo que menos necesito es que alguien me sermonee- Hastiado-

-No la defiendo colega, solo quiero que abras los ojos del daño que estás haciendo para que despues no te arrepientas de tus decisiones. Ahora si me disculpas, se me hace tarde para llegar a la oficina, piénsalo quieres – despidiéndose-

 **Elena POV's**

Desde la última discusión ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero la recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. El comportamiento de Damon había empeorado con el tiempo. Habían días en que no llegaba a la casa y cuando me pregunta su hija Sabrina si su papá estaba yo tenía que cubrirlo diciéndole que estaba reuniones de trabajos con algunos empresarios o que ha tenido que viajar fuera del país por asunto de negocios. Cuando la verdad es que se iba a revolcar con sus conquistas todas las semanas. Eso lo sabía porque al llegar dejaba pasada la pieza a perfume de mujer y sus camisas siempre estaban marcadas todos los días con labiales distintos. No obstante, esta situación ya no era algo que me hiciera daño, a veces sentía que ya estaba inmune al dolor porque ya nada me sorprende, solo me entristecía que se estuviera perdiendo los meses de mi embarazo. La semana que venía iba a cumplir 5 meses y ya se me comenzaba a asomar una pequeña protuberancia que me mostraba que una vida estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

-amiga vas a tener que ir a cambiar tu closet –mirándola- he leído que la ropa muy apretaba no es beneficiosa para él bebe

-lo se Care, es que viendo todo lo referente a la nueva colección no he tenido tiempo para ir a vitrina ropa –terminando de firmar unas carpetas-

¿te quedan muchos temas que ver sobre el lanzamiento hoy?

La verdad es que no. Ahora le llevo estas carpetas a Ric y quedo libre

-genial entonces hoy nos iremos de shopping –emocionada-

-¿Tú no tienes que ir a trabajar?

-Soy la jefa y puedo tomarme libre cuando yo quiera –sonriendo-

-Tu no cambiaras nunca –suspirando- déjame ir a dejar esto a Ric y nos vamos

-Sí, pero vamos en mi auto –abrazándola- no quiero que manejes en este estado

-Vamos Care estoy embarazada no enferma no necesito tantos cuidados

-Manejar en esta ciudad es un estrés y tú lo que menos debes hacer es someterte a malos ratos

-Está bien, tu ganas –tomando las carpetas para dirigirse a la oficina de Ric-

-Te espero –viéndola salir-

Care se había mudado a Virginia, arrendando un departamento e incluso estaba haciéndose cargo del buffet de abogados de su padre con tal de no dejarme sola en todo este proceso. Ella junto a Eli se habían convertido en el pilar que necesitaba para seguir en todo este juego sin desmoronarme por dentro en el camino

Toc toc –adelante se escucha desde adentro-

\- Kath hola –saludándola-

\- Hola Ric, aquí te dejo la carpeta con los papeles firmados en donde se autoriza a Bonnie para que haga el comercial de la empresa Salvatore

-Así que la pudiste convencer –recibiéndola- no sabes de la que nos has salvado-

-asintiendo- Entrégasela Damon sí, yo ahora me tomare la tarde

-¿Por qué, te sientes mal? –preocupado-

-No es nada es solo que saldré con Care aprovechando que todo está en marcha –sonriendo-

-Genial ya era hora qué te tomaras un descanso –sonriendo-

-Lo mismo piensa Care. Bueno Ric te dejo, cualquier cosa que ocurra por favor avísame al teléfono estaré al pendiente

-Tranquila Kath no pasara nada. Además, es bueno que te desconectes por un día.

-Gracias nos vemos –saliendo-

-Creo que es momento de ir a darle una alegría a Damon –tomando la carpeta-

Llegamos al centro comercial y recorrimos todas las tiendas posibles que tenías ropa para embarazada, encontrándome con muchos vestidos de seda y lycra que moldeaban mi figura y estilizaban mi cuerpo sin presionar al bebe

\- Wow amiga te vez aún más hermosa de embarazada, ese color fucsia resalta tu figura de una forma realmente espectacular. No sabes ¡cómo se va a arrepentir Damon al verte!- mirándola en el probador-

-Me da lo mismo lo que piense Damon yo lo hago para sentirme mejor y no poner en riesgo a mi bebe –mirándose en el espejo sobando su pancita-

-¿cuándo sabrás el sexo del bebe?

-Debería a haberlo sabido a los 3 meses, pero no se quiso mostrar. Así que en la siguiente ecografía veremos si se deja ver –mirando su pancita-

 **Empresa Salvatore**

 **Damon POV's**

Mirando la ecografía que hace un mes me había entregado Katherine para que conociera a mi hijo, porque algo dentro de mí me decía que era un hombre. Hijo al que no le había dado el tiempo necesario para verlo en vivo en los controles y solo me conformaba con verlo en foto y sentir sus latidos en un audio que me había grabado el médico y que ella me había traído. Eso era una de las cosas que más me estaba lamentando y es que en cierta medida estaba castigando a mi bebe de mis problemas con mi esposa. Él no había elegido llegar a nuestras vidas, él no era el culpable de nada de lo que nos pasaba, pero no era capaz de poder guardarme el orgullo un minuto y hacer lo que realmente me dictaba mi corazón –aguándose sus ojos- y es que ver todos los días merodeando a Elijah alrededor de Katherine haciéndose cargo de ella como si fuera el padre de mi bebe era algo que no podía controlar y aunque sé que en cierta media yo me lo había buscado pues en estos 4 meses había estado con más mujeres que en mi periodo de soltero, no soportaba ver a Kath con otro.

-¿cómo está el papá del año? –Abriendo la puerta-

-Ric –secando sus ojos – aquí viendo a mi pequeño mira –mostrándole la ecografía-

-Vaya que lindo se ve –tomándola para verla- deberías estar contento y no llorando como estabas hace un minuto –entregándosela-

-Yo llorando por favor –guardando la foto- es lo que me emociona ver como mi bebe va creciendo

-Va creciendo muy rápido a Kath ya se le nota el embarazo por si no te has dado cuenta –sentándose frente a el-

\- tu porque no estás en la empresa Gilbert a esta hora –desviando el tema-

Porque hoy no hay reuniones importantes además que Kath se tomó el día libre porque necesitaba hacer algunas cosas y yo aproveche para venir a ver a un amigo que estimo mucho y que no me ha dado señales de vida últimamente

-¿no sabes a dónde fue? –mirándolo-

-no quise preguntar, solo sé que Care la vino a buscar para que no manejara- mirando la reacción de Damon- pero si tú duda es si Elijah la acompaño la respuesta es no. El quedo organizando lo último del lanzamiento de la colección en la empresa –mirándolo-

-yo no quería saber esos detalles –sonriendo para dentro con lo que escuchaba- ella puede salir con quien quiera

-¡Por qué no te quitas esa careta de macho desinteresado por su esposa! y eres honesto conmigo por una vez en tu vida

-para que me presionas si sabes la respuesta entonces –llamando a su secretaria para que le trajera dos café a la oficina-

-No te presiono Damon, solo es que te conozco muy bien. Pero hoy no vine a pelear vine a entregarte la noticia que estábamos esperando –entregándole la carpeta-

\- ¿Así y que sería eso? –Mirando la carpeta-

-Kath convenció a Bonnie para que trabajara con nosotros. Asi que Damon gracias a tu esposa podemos colocar manos a la obra a la grabación de ese comercial

-Esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido –sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Eso significa que tenemos todo para comenzar a grabar el comercial

-¡Así es colega! –sonriendo-

-Y el lanzamiento lo podríamos hacer para la inauguración de la empresa que te parece

-Mm nada mal, es más es el evento perfecto para mostrar el avance de la colección de la empresa Gilbert. Así entusiasmamos a más gente para la inauguración oficial y de paso potenciamos nuestros ingresos

-Excelente idea Ric, se lo comentare a Kath para ver ¡qué le parece!

 **Centro comercial de Virginia**

-Muchas gracias Care por todo. No sabes la gran ayuda que me has hecho hoy –sentadas en un restaurant-

-De nada amiga- tomándose su jugo-. Oye ¿no has sabido nada de tu hermana en todo este tiempo?

\- Nada Care, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra y eso es lo que más nerviosa me tiene porque no sé hasta cuando podré ocultarle a Elizabeth sobre mi embarazo, ahora cuando toda la familia de Damon sabe la noticia.

-No pienses en eso amiga no te hace bien todo ese estrés ya sabes que no estás sola siempre estaremos Eli y yo

-Gracias –tomando de su jugo-

-A propósito como va su relación, hace mucho tiempo que no veía feliz a Elijah, es que has decidido darle una oportunidad

-No sabes cuánto he pensado esa posibilidad y he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero forzar nada, pero que tampoco seguiré resistiéndome.

-mm no estoy entendiendo Lena

-me refiero a que si las cosas se dan entre nosotros yo no me negare y dejare que todo fluya entre nosotros –sonriendo nerviosa-

 **Casa de Rebekah**

-Hola mamá

-Sabrina querida ¡que gusto verte!- tono sarcástica- pensé que ya te habías olvidado de que tenías madre

-Por favor no me digas eso –besándole la mejilla- sabes que te quiero mucho

-Está bien hija yo también te quiero mucho y a que debo tu visita –sentándose en el sillón-

\- a la noticia que recibimos hace algunos días atrás y moría por compartirla contigo

-¿cuál es esa noticia que te hizo venir a verme?

-mi sueño se hizo realidad voy a tener un hermanito mamá. Katherine está embarazada de cuatro meses de mi papá – contenta -

 **Casa Salvatore**

 **Elena POV's**

Estaba ordenando el closet, guardando alguna de las prendas que ya me estaban quedando ajustada y colocando las nuevos vestidos, blusas y pantalones que habíamos comprado y es que no recordaba lo que era ir de compra con Caroline Forbes. Eso me recordaba a los tiempo en que yo vivía en Nueva Orleans con mi tía, luchando por mi gran sueño que era ser una cantante reconocida. Sueño que se ha visto pospuesto después de que decidí usurpar la vida de mi hermana-sintiendo un golpecito en su abdomen-sorprendida por lo que estaba experimentando-

Bebe ¿eres tu? –poniendo atención a su abdomen, sintiendo como respuesta otro golpecito-

No te sientas mal yo no me arrepiento que tu estés en mi vida es solo que extraño ser elena y vivir como vivía antes, pero contigo en mi vida –acariciando su pancita- eres lo más hermoso que ha pasado en la vida –emocionada llamando a Eli-

-¿Alo Lena? –Preocupado - ¿paso algo?

-Nada grave todo lo contrario, estoy de maravilla –entusiasmada -

-Tienes toda mi atención – deseoso -

-Sentí a mi bebe por primera vez –gritando de la emoción-

-¿Te pateó?

\- Así es lo estoy sintiendo en este momento-con lágrimas de emoción-

-me alegro mucho Lena tu pequeño está creciendo fuerte y sano –sonriendo por escucharla feliz- ¿podría ir a verte más tarde si quieres?

-¡me encantaría Eli!, sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti

-es que no quiero causarte un problema con Salvatore

-Quédate tranquilo. No suele llegar temprano y si es que llega ya me tiene sin cuidado

-Nos vemos entonces –despidiéndose-

-Nos vemos Eli -

Busqué mi cuaderno, ya que con la felicidad que me envolvía necesitaba escribir. Hace mucho que tenía una idea en mi cabeza pero que todavía no se había concretado con música y aprovechando que no estaba casi nadie en la casa. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al estudio.

 **Damon POV's**

Me despedí de Alaric y salí corriendo de la oficina, ya que si Kath se había tomado el día con Care, significaba que iba a llegar temprano a casa y después de ver a mi bebe en esa ecografía y escucharle a Ric que se le notaba el embarazo no podía explicar las ganas que tenía por verla.

-¿socorro ha llegado la señora? –recién llegando a la sala -

-Así es hace un momento la vi subir a su habitación, de seguro la encuentra ahí

-Gracias

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación. Encontrándome con su perfume rondando por toda nuestra pieza y un montón de bolsas encima de la cama que tenían su ropa, pero no habia rastro de ella. Cerré la puerta y comencé a revisar las otras piezas por si es que había decidido mudarse a otra, pero nada todo estaba intacto como si nadie las habitara. Hasta que comencé a escuchar su melodiosa voz al fondo del pasillo. Seguí la música que escuchaba mis oídos hasta llegar al estudio. Abrí suavemente encontrándome con ella apoyada en la mesa del escritorio escribiendo y tarareando una melodía. ¿Es que acaso está escribiendo alguna canción? Me quede en el marco de la puerta deleitándome con su belleza. El embarazo le había sentado de de maravilla sus caderas se habían hecho más prominente lo que la hacía mucho más sensual y que decir de sus senos majares que siempre había disfrutado y que en este último tiempo se habían hecho más prominentes haciendo que mi deseo por ella aumentara cada vez más.

Me había perdido tanto en todo este tiempo, que sin darme cuenta se había convertido en una mujer fatal que podría tener al hombre que quisiera con tan solo proponérselo, pero no solo su físico me tiene en esa cuerda floja que quiero liberar sino que también su voz hace que parezca un completo ángel llevándome por momentos hacerme dudar si esta mujer es capaz de hacer tanto daño como me ha hecho. No es que no crea en la evidencia que lo demuestra pero hace días me he vuelto a recordar que pasaría si Kath realmente no es Kath y es Elena la hermana de Katherine.

-¡Damon!- cerrando su cuaderno rápidamente- ¿llegaste hace mucho?

-lo suficiente para escuchar esa melodías que estas tarareando. ¿Acaso estas escribiendo una canción? –acercándose tras cerrar la puerta -

Algo así –nerviosa- Sentí la inspiración y no dude en escribir lo que estaba en mi cabeza

-¿Podré en algún momento escucharla completa? –llegando a ella-

-Si es que la llego a terminar yo creo que si –sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Necesitas el estudio? –Tomando su cuaderno-

No –tomándole la mano- solo te buscaba a ti

¿A mí? –sorprendida separa su mano-

-Asi es- no agradándole que ella rompiera el contacto- ¿quería proponerte algo?

-dudosa- ¿de qué se trata? –Insegura de lo que estaba escuchando después de su comportamiento los últimos meses-

-Veras se viene el aniversario de la empresa y me gustaría que aprovecháramos para hacer un adelanto de la colección de la empresa Gilbert ¿Qué te parece?

-Es una idea muy buena Damon -alegrándose - esto ayudara a que más gente se interese y venga a la inauguración de la nueva colección después –con un brillo especial en su mirada-

-Exactamente, eso pensamos con Ric. –notando ese brillo que la hacía más hermosa- Además que ambas son empresas familiares así que sería bueno potenciarlas en conjunto

Excelente entonces. Me pondré a organizar todo el desfile, seleccionando los modelos a mostrar y a las modelos para que salga perfecto –congelándose tras sentir otra patadita-

-que pasa Kath te sientes bien –tomándola de la cintura-

-Sí, si estoy bien –respirando – es solo que él bebe se está moviendo bastante –

-¿Te pateo? –sorprendido-

-Asi es, esta es como la tercera del día –sobándose la pancita- algo me dice que será niño y futbolista de tanto que se mueve

-¿puedo sentirlo? –Dudoso de la reacción de Kath-

-Claro–tomando su mano para colocarla en su abdomen-

-Wow, como se mueve –dichoso por sentirlo-

-Al parecer está feliz de sentirte esta como loco moviéndose- –respirando profundamente-

-yo también estoy muy feliz de sentirte hijo- sintiendo sus movimientos- pero por favor deja descansar a tu mami. Ha tenido un día muy largo besándolo-

Kath en todo este tiempo jamás había visto una reacción cariño de parte de él a su bebe lo que la dejo estupefacta por sentirlo tan cerca. Haciéndole Recordar cómo era ese hombre antes de enterarse de la tracción de su hermana y de cómo esos gestos la habían enamorado de él.

-creo que me ha entendido y se ha quedado tranquilo –mirándola sin dejar de acariciar su abdomen-

Entonces ya se a quién recurrir cuando se mueva demasiado –sonrisa nerviosa por su cercanía –

Siempre puedes contar conmigo –acercándose cada vez más-

¡Toc toc!

-Adelante –dice Elena agradecida de que alguien apareciera y evitara que cayera en besarlo-

-permiso Señora –perdón por interrumpirlo, pero tiene visita

-¿Quién es socorro?- pregunta Damon interesado por saber quién se ha dignado a romper su momento con su esposa-

-Es el señor Elijah Mikaelson

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicas en agradecimiento por todo su apoyo a pesar de mis demoras les dejo dos capitulo subidos. Este salió un poco más largo de lo que siempre hago, pero sentía que era necesario que entendieran un poco más los miedos de Damon y no sé si justifica su actuar, peor quiero que sepan que para él tampoco ha sido fácil la traición de Kath con su hermano. No solo porque era su amor de su vida. Sino porque le volvían a romper el corazón**

 **¡Disfurtenlo!**

 **Capítulo 17**

Cayéndole la noticia a Rebekah como agua fría en la cabeza, dentro de todas las cosas con las que contaba para recuperar a Damon no contaba con que Katherine se embarazaba, eso cambiaba todos los planes en mente y ya sabía muy bien con que persona tenía que conversar para idear un nuevo plan.

-¿mamá estas bien? –mirándola asustada porque no respondía-

-Si hija estoy bien –parándose bruscamente-

-¡Por qué has demorado tanto en decirme esta noticia! –Enojada-

-Porque no quería que hicieras un escándalo mama, Kath está bien sensible con todo esto y no es bueno que sufra malos ratos, eso fue lo que más nos pidió papá

-Ha y ahora más encima la cuidas, no te das cuenta que esta situación cambia todos mis planes en recuperar a tu papá

-Mamá, deberías darte por vencida papá quiere mucho a Kath y yo la he empezado a conocer y no es tan mala como crees. Tu debería conocer a otras personas y rehacer tu vida

-claro ¿como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo? Yo amo a tu padre y me arrepiento día a día por todo el daño que le cause

-mami -acercándose- por favor no te lastimes más con ese amor –acariciándole el pelo-, papá nunca volverá contigo tienes que entenderlo

-por favor cállate y ándate. Ahora necesito estar sola

-pero mamá –preocupada de dejarla sola-

-Ándate Sabrina quieres –furiosa-

\- mamá –triste por la reacción de su madre solo cierra la puerta tras de si-

 **Casa Salvatore**

Dile que voy enseguida socorro por favor –notando la reacción de Damon tras escuchar ese nombre-

Enseguida señora –retirándose-

Damon yo….

-Lo entiendo tienes que ir a ver a tu amigo –diciendo esto último con un tono sarcástico. Además -mirando el reloj- a mí también se me hace tarde a una cita importante. Por favor no me esperes en la noche que llegare muy tarde –intentando irse-

-que pretendes con hacerte el preocupado diciéndome que cuente contigo cuando ni siquiera estas en casa –indignada-

-nada solo ser un buen padre, pero si yo no estoy ya tienes a quien recurrir por ayuda. No creo que le moleste -enfrentándola-

-sabes tienes razón, no me esperes hoy porque no llegare –saliendo a su cuarto-

Dándose cuenta que una vez más había hablado de más, la sigue a la habitación, en donde la ve sacando una maleta de mano y colocando una muda de ropa

-Kath ¿qué significa que no llegaras?

Lo que oyes, me canse de esperar cosas de ti que sé que nunca harás, me canse de esta farsa y de tus revolcones con tus amantes. Así que tomare tu consejo y me iré a la casa de Eli así él me puede cuidar y ayudarme cuando a tu hijo le dé por moverse –guardando-

-Kath no tienes para que irte, él se puede quedar acá en una pieza de alojados

-No Damon. Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida porque sentí a mi hijo y no quiero estar sola así que –cerrando la maleta y tomando su cartera- me voy

-Kath –cerrando su paso- puedo suspender mi cita para quedarme contigo

-Ya es tarde Damon anhele tanto que por un momento antepusieras a tu hijo antes que tu rabia conmigo, pero me he dado cuenta que es inútil. Tu jamás podrás dejar ese odio que tienes contra mi y disfrutar a tu bebe –esquivándolo y bajando las escaleras-

Elijah se sorprende por ver a Kath bajando con una maleta de mano mientras divisa a Damon que los mira desde el segundo piso

-¿Qué haces con esa maleta Kath a dónde vas? –saliendo a su encuentro-

-Por favor Eli sácame de aquí aunque sea por esta noche. No quiero seguir ningún momento más acá

-Claro vamos a mi departamento –tomando su maleta para alivianarle el peso va a abrirle la puerta, pero sin querer se encuentra con Sabrina que viene llegando

¡Kath que bueno que te encontré!, ¿tendrás tiempo para escuchar la canción que me he sacado en el piano?

-No sabes cómo me gustaría escucharte cariño, pero en este momento voy de salida –aguantando no quebrarse en frente de ella- lo vemos otro día te parece

-si claro –mirándola preocupada- ¿estás bien?

-Si no te preocupes –besando su mejilla- solo ando sensible por el embarazo

-Ha que susto. Bueno ve tranquila

-Gracias Sabrina –saliendo de la casa-

 **Damon POV's**

Porque no me he mordido la lengua antes de dejarle el camino libre dándole la excusa perfecta para que ese idiota se acerque más a ella. Ahora si que la he perdido para siempre, vi la rabia y desilusión en sus ojos cuando me reconocía que estaba cansada de toda esta farsa –suspirando-Creo que Ric ha tenido razón todo este tiempo. Todo lo que hecho para vengarme nos está dañando a ambos aún más. Porque a pesar de todo lo ocurrido la sigo amando.

-hola papá –saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla-

-Hola cariño- saludándola -

-¿tú sabes que le pasa a Kath?, algo me dice que no se trata solo de sus hormonas

-lo que pasa es que esta con mucho trabajo, no te preocupes cariño –abrazándola fuerte para desahogar su tormento-

¿Lena estas bien? –Mirándola de reojo mientras conducían a su casa- desde que salimos de la casa no me has dicho ninguna palabra

-Tenías razón Eli esta farsa tiene que acabar –cayendo lagrimas por su mejilla- Damon jamás me dará una oportunidad –sollozando – y cuando se entere que no soy realmente Katherine me odiara aún más –aguándose su vista- y yo no se si estoy preparada para soportarlo –rompiendose a llorar-

-¡Hey pequeña! –parando el auto en una calle lateral –Salvatore no merece tus lágrimas –secándoselas con sus dedos. Tu eres una mujer muy valiosa que él no es capaz de ver, detrás de toda esta farsa. Además, si él se entera de la verdad puede que si se sienta por todo lo sucedido, pero de ahí a odiarte no lo creo, nadie podría odiar a un ángel que lo único que necesita es alguien que la quiera –acariciando su mejilla-

-gracias Eli por estar siempre conmigo –abrazándolo-

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti y si no quieres volver a tu casa mi casa siempre será tu casa –entregándole un pañuelo-

-Lo sé –tomándolo- pero he tomado una decisión, esperare hasta el aniversario de la empresa Salvatore que es en dos semana, le hare un poder a Ric para que se encargue de la empresa de mi padre y yo volveré a mi vida en Nueva Orleans

-estás hablando en serio –sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando-

-Así es, mi hermana tendrá que aparecer cuando vea que yo he salido de su juego

-Asi se habla Lena, dale su merecido a esa arpía –arrancando su vehículo para ir a casa

 **Damon POV's**

Ya son las dos de la mañana y yo todavía no puedo conciliar el sueño. Despues de la ida de mi esposa no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado así que había llamado a Rose para posponer nuestra cita. A ella por supuesto no le hizo ninguna gracias que la dejara plantada, no después de que la había reemplazado por una noche de juego con mi hija. A Sabrina nunca le habían gustado mis novias y Kath no era una excepción. Sin embargo, en todo este tiempo se habían aprendido a conocer y sé que le tiene un cariño especial sino jamás se hubiera preocupado por ella. Elegimos monopolio uno de sus juegos favorito desde pequeña, que habíamos perdido la costumbre de jugarlo producto de mi agitada agenda como empresario y a que ella fue creciendo rápidamente.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-papá ¿por qué no llamas a Kath? es muy tarde para que ande sola en las calles –inquieta-_

 _-tenía una reunión de trabajo no te preocupes –tirando el dado- Además que está acompañada de un amigo de infancia –quitándole importancia mientras mueve su ficha 6 pasos-_

 _-te refieres al hombre que salió con ella –lanzando el dado-_

 _-Asi es –mirando el juego- vaya has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que jugamos pequeña_

 _-eso debe ser porque ya soy toda una mujer –sonriendo- es verdad, me parece mentira lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. Si me parece mentira que hace un tiempo eras una pequeña que revoloteaba por toda la casa –acariciando su mejilla-bueno pequeña es hora que te vayas a la cama. Mañana te toca colegio y tienes que estar descansada_

 _-está bien papá, menos mal que este es mi último año en ese colegio y ahí a la universidad-sonriendo-_

 _-Así es, se viene un desafío mayor, pero por ahora ve a descansar –besando su cabeza- yo guardare todo –tomando el tabla y ficha para guardarlos en su caja-_

 _-Muchas Gracias papa por este momento tan lindo que compartimos–despidiéndose-_

 _-De nada hija –viéndola perderse por las escaleras-_

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Todavía recuerdo cuando conocí a Bekah como me gustaba a mi decirle de cariño. Habíamos ido de vacacionar a un resort y mi padre se había encontrado con un gran amigo de la infancia que también estaba vacacionando con su familia. Al vernos nos saludó muy amablemente y nos invitó a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija y como si fuera una hechicera me hizo caer bajos sus encantos. Yo tenia 18 años y estaba cursando economía en la universidad de Oxford para prepararme en el futuro a ser el sucesor de mi padre en los negocios. Pero mis planes se vieron alterados ya que ningún joven piensa ser padre a esa edad. La noticia me había caído como un balde de agua fría, ya que Bekah no era con la primera mujer que tenía intimidad, pero había sido la primera que me hacía perder el control de mi cuerpo dejándome a su merced y haciéndome preso de la pasión que nos envolvía, pero no de las consecuencias.

Esa sensación que me había hecho sentir jamás me había preocupado pues el estar con ella me hacía feliz completamente o por lo menos eso creía yo enamorándome perdidamente de ella. Así que, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada yo fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, a pesar de las adversidades que se nos venían con nuestras familias. A nuestros padres no les hizo gracia la noticia en principio pues ambos estábamos en el inicio de nuestras vida y un hijo era una gran responsabilidad que cambiaría nuestros planes, pero viendo lo felices que estábamos nos apoyaron. Rebekah al tiempo se mudó conmigo a Inglaterra para así poder ser partícipe de su embarazo, pero entre clases y pruebas no era nada fácil nuestra situación. Pero, cuando cumplimos tres años de noviazgo yo no quise esperar más para dar el segundo paso formalizando nuestra relación demostrándole a todos a la mujer maravillosa que tenía a mi lado. Aunque, esa formalización jamás llego.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-¿cariño estas en casa? -cerrando la puerta tras de si – Bekah cariño –mirando a todos lados por si había algún indicio de que su esposa había llegado-_

 _Se dirigió a la pieza de su hija la cual se encontraba en corral jugando con sus muñecas. Dejo las flores que le traía a su mujer y se acercó a tomar embrazo a su hija_

 _\- hola mi princesa hermosa, has visto a tu mama_

 _\- ¡si! levantando sus bracitos feliz por verme –está en cacha –_

 _\- Genial princesa –besando su cabecita- iré a verla entonces, de ahí vuelvo a jugar contigo-dejándola en el corral nuevamente. Tomo las flores y fue a su habitación. Cuando estaba acercándose escuchaba quejidos y risas que no podía identificar, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho pensando lo peor. abrió la puerta bruscamente encontrándose con su Bekah y su profesor de pilates en la cama_

 _¡Rebekah! ¡Que se supone que significa esto! –Cayendo su ramo a sus manos-_

 _¿Damon? –Cubriéndose para que no la viera desnuda- no es lo que tu estás pensando –saliendo envuelta en la sabana a su encuentro-_

 _-¿tú crees que soy idiota? –Mirándola- que quieres que piense cuando encuentro a mi mujer encamada con otro en nuestra habitación –enojado-divisando por el rabillo del ojo que el hombre tomaba sus cosas y quería salir inadvertido de ese lugar_

 _-Damon por favor déjame que te explique todo –rogándole asustada para que la escuche-_

 _-¿tú a donde crees que vas? –enfrentándolo-_

 _-Yo me retiro, ustedes tienen mucho que conversar –tomando sus zapatos-_

 _-Así que vas hacer como esto no te compete que poco hombre eres, destruyes una familia y luego te arrancas. ¡No crees Bekah que este hombre no vale la pena! - señalándoselo a ella lleno de dolor-_

 _-Damon él no me importa, tú eres el que me importa –estirando su mano para acariciar su mejilla-_

 _¡No me toques! –Interceptando su mano – yo nunca te he importado. Solo viste en mí una buena opción que cazar y vaya que lo has hecho. Yo no me arrepiento de Sabrina porque ella es la luz de mis ojos, pero esto- señalándose a ambos - se acabó Rebekah –saliendo de la habitación._

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Ese fue el último día que dormí en ese departamento, prepare un bolso guardando algunas cosas y me fui a la casa de mi amigo Alaric. Sumido en un gran dolor por la traición de Bekah me refugie en el alcohol decidiendo que nunca más entregaría mi corazón a una mujer, ya que pensaba que el dolor de una traición era el dolor más fuerte uno podía soportar sin imaginar que lo peor estaba por venir. Ese mismo año maldito, de la noche a la mañana mi padre sufrió un paro cardiaco fulminante del cual nunca se recuperó. Asumiendo la responsabilidad de la empresa familiar, de mi hermano rebelde y de mi hija.

Desde ese entonces para los medios me había convertido en uno de los solteros más codiciados por las mujeres. Título que me habían otorgado por ser uno de los empresarios más jóvenes a cargo de una empresa multimillonaria como era SVT. Sin embargo, a mí no me interesaba el amor solo quería pasar un rato agradable con alguna mujer sin compromiso para "liberar tensión" como yo le decía. Manteniendo por 13 años con esa filosofía hasta que conocí a Katherine en mi vida y a la que nunca más pude sacar de mi mente

 **Al día siguiente**

Tras cumplir con su palabra y no llegar en toda la noche a su casa y solo irse a trabajar en los preparativos del avance de temporada que iba a presentar en el aniversario de la empresa Salvatore. Finalmente llegó a casa y fue en busca de Sabrina para escuchar su canción en piano como le había prometido el día anterior. Se dirigió a la pieza de esa pequeña que había aprendido a conocer, ganándose su cariño y a la que extrañaría mucho una vez que ella se fuera.

-abriendo la puerta- ¿se puede? –Asomándose por la puerta-

-¡Kath que bueno que llegaste!- levantándose de la cama para abrazarla-

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte –devolviéndole el abrazo- un pajarito me dijo que me tenia que mostrar una canción en piano y me muero por escucharla –mirandola-

-no te arrepentirás - tomándola de la mano para llevarla al piano- comenzó con los acordes del coro de "Hoy tengo ganas de ti" versión de Alejandro Fernández

-¡Oh esa canción es preciosa! –Recordando que le gustaba a su padre-

-¡Si es una de mis favoritas! y he estado practicando todos estos meses –viendo a Katherine emocionarse- Kath –parando de tocar- no llores, yo no quería hacerse llorar –asustada-

-Tranquila –limpiándose las lágrimas- yo sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención, pero es que me recordó a mi padre, a él siempre le había gustado esa canción y no la escuchaba desde que él estaba vivo

-siento mucho lo de tu padre –triste-

-Muchas gracias Sabrina –acariciando su mejilla- tocas precioso, por favor sigue practicando ya quiero escucharla completa

-Te prometo que serás la primera que la escuche –sonriéndole-

 **Empresa Gilbert**

 **Elena POV's**

El escuchar a Sabrina tocar esa canción ayer en la tarde revolvió todas las emociones en mi interior. ¡Oh malditas hormonas que no me dejan en paz! Desde que han pasado los meses de embarazo mi sensibilidad ha ido en aumento al punto de no saber porque lloraba, pero la decisión estaba tomada después del aniversario de la empresa Salvatore volvería a mi vida. Lo único que lamento es que no podré estar cerca de todas las personas que he conocido en este proceso como son Ric, Socorro y Sabrina.

Perdón señora-abriendo la puerta- hay una mujer en el hall que quiere conversar con usted su nombre es Rose Reed

-Rose Reed, creo que no conozco a ninguna mujer con ese nombre, pero déjala pasar Jo

-está bien señora –cerrando la puerta

-la señora dice que puedes pasar

-Muchas gracias –caminando directamente a la oficina de Katherine

-permiso, usted es la señora Katherine Salvatore

Así es, la misma –dándole la mano, pero a usted no la conozco a ¿qué ha venido a hablar conmigo?

-Yo soy la mujer que está haciendo feliz a tu marido ya que al parecer tú no eres suficiente mujer para el –sentándose en frente de ella con aire de superioridad-

-Perdón, pero ¡cómo te atreves a venir a mi oficina decirme todas esas cosas!- parándose exaltada-

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad -mirándola de arriba abajo-. Además que tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a la mujer que logro casarlo. Aunque mirándote bien no creas que con ese bebe –mirando su panza- lo vas a amarrar tan fácilmente

-No pretendo amarrarlo –dirigiéndose a la puerta harta de su impertinencia- Además que lamento informarte que no eres la única mujer de Damon así que al parecer tu tampoco lo satisfaces -devolviéndosela-

-¡Que estás diciendo! –Enojada de saber que lo estaba compartiendo- ahora entiendo porque me dejo plantada ayer

-¿Damon no fue a tu cita? –Abriendo la puerta-

-no el muy descarado me dijo que tuvo noche de padre e hija, pero ya veo que fue todo una mentira –parándose enojada

\- Bueno si quieres saber los detalles por favor ve a preguntárselos a él y a mí me dejas en paz. Está claro –mirándola-

-Como tú digas primor –tomando su cartera y saliendo de su oficina-

 **Elena POV's**

-cerrando con toda la rabia que tenía la puerta- Que se ha creído esta tipa para venir a presentarme a mi oficina y más encima tener la desfachatez de decirme todas esas cosas. Es que acaso se cree con privilegios por solo acostarse con Damon. Está muy equivocada, pero esto no se iba a quedar así si el era capaz de romper el trato entonces ella también lo haría y ya estaba pensando en cómo hacerlo –dirigiéndose a la oficina de Elijah-

 **Casa de Elizabeth**

-¡Alo! con la señora Elizabeth

-Si con ella ¿quién habla? –Respondiendo la llamada-

-Soy el detective Simmons

-dígame –emocionada- ha averiguado ¿dónde está mi niña?

-Así es, la hemos encontrado ¿podría usted venir a verme a la oficina para entregarle la información?

-Si por supuesto, enseguida voy –colgando- ahora sabré a donde te has escondido todo este tiempo "hijita" –saliendo -

 **Casa Salvatore**

 **-** Ding dong –tocando el timbre de la casa-

-Abriendo la puerta – señora Rebekah que gusto verla- dejándola pasar-

 **-** hola socorro –entrando a la casa-

-El señor Damon no se encuentra en este momento

-No vengo a ver a Damon, Stefan esta

-Si señora en su cuarto

-Muchas gracias socorro –subiendo rápidamente para dirigirse a su cuarto. Una vez frente a la puerta, abrió bruscamente la puerta encontrándose con Stefan acostado en su cama leyendo un libro

-Stefan tenemos que conversar –sacándose las gafas-

-Hola querida, ¡que gusto verte! –sonriéndole seductoramente-

-Por favor ahórrate tus comentario y conversemos cosa serias –desesperada-

-Uf veo que no estas de buen humor primor, me podrías decir ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan mal genio?

-Veo que no te estas enterado, Katherine esta embaraza de Damon, van a tener un hijo

¡Qué! –Sentándose del shock-

-Lo que escuchaste van a tener un hijo y por lo mismo necesitamos medidas drásticas

-No te estoy entendiendo Bekah, un hijo lo cambia todo

-Yo no estaría tan segura –sacando algo de su bolsillo- afortunadamente no tiene muchos meses así que compre estas gotitas que están contraindicado para embarazadas y que harán que nos deshagamos del problema

-¿Tú quieres que Kath pierda él bebe? –indeciso-

-Así es Stefan y tú me vas a ayudar a que ella se lo tome de a poco en él te o café que se sirva

-Bekah, no crees que eso es demasiado. Una cosa es que yo ame a Kath y la quiera para mí, pero otra es hacerle daño

-No te pongas cobardes en este momento. Necesito que estés conmigo para que podamos lograr nuestro cometido. Tu que te quedes con esa y yo recupere a tu hermano.

 **Empresa Gilbert**

Toc toc

Pase –revisando unos modelos en una carpeta –

¿Elijah estas ocupado?-asomándose Kath para conversar con el-

-Lena claro que no, pasa por favor –entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si- ¿Qué pasa que te noto un poco ofuscada-

-¡A que no sabes quien vino a verme y hacerme una escena! –sentándose frente de el exasperada-

-No lo sé Damon tal vez

-No, a ese no lo he visto desde ayer, pero tiene que ver con él. ¡Puedes creer que su amante de turno tuvo el descaro de venir a decirme que no satisfago a mi esposo y que ella era la que hacia ese trabajo! –exaltada -

-no le tomes importancia Lena, -acercándose a tomar su mano para tranquilizarla- tu sabes que las cosas no son así. Además, es una mujer despechada que es capaz de decir cualquier cosa

-Lo sé Eli, peor esto es lo último que le aguanto. Se suponía que nuestro trato era mantener las apariencias y al parecer Damon no lo está cumpliendo. Así que yo no tengo porque hacerlo y es por lo mismo que se me ocurrió una idea

-no me asustes –sorprendido por su convicción-

-Quiero que en el aniversario de la empresa Salvatore hagamos un Dueto ¿qué te parece?

-¿Estas segura de esto? Esta idea no le agradara para nada a tu esposo. Sin contar con que estamos un poco oxidados haciendo duetos -sonrisa nerviosa-

-Me da lo mismo lo que piense, cantar es lo que siempre me ha apasionado y hacerlo contigo a mi lado –acariciando su mano- me dará las fuerzas para tomar las riendas de mi vida y dejar toda esta farsa de una vez por todas ¿por favor apóyame en esto?

-Como podría decirte que no princesa –besando su mano-

-¡Genial! –soltándolo y parándose para explicarle lo que se le había ocurrido-

Elijah escuchaba atentamente lo que tenía su princesa pensado mientras veía como le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de su pasión que era la música.

-¿Cuándo empezamos los ensayos?

-¡Hoy mismo! ¿Podría ser en tu departamento? Mira que quiero que sea sorpresa para el evento

Por mí no hay problema princesa, a las ocho paso por tu oficina y nos vamos a mi departamento

Te espero –alejándose a la puerta

-Lena antes que te vayas quería mostrarte los modelos que he seleccionado para el desfile que se hará en la inauguración

-¿Ya los seleccionaste todos? –acercándose asombrada

\- casi todavía me faltan los de vestidos de noche –tomando la carpeta-

-¡Eres el mejor! –Abrazándolo de espalda – muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, no sabes lo que haría sin ti

-No me lo agradezcas para mí es un placer hacerlo-acariciando su brazo que estaba apoyado en su pecho- Además, –mostrándole la foto- este vestido creo que luciría muy bien en ti para esa noche

-¡Es precioso! -tomando la foto -pero no sé si entre en él –entristeciéndose- Con el embarazo hay muchas cosas que no me quedan tan bien

-no digas eso, embarazada te vez preciosa y este corte te favorece muchísimo

 **Casa Salvatore.**

Ding dong

¡Ya va! –acercándose socorro a la puerta

-Señora Isabel que gusto verla –dejándola pasar-

-Hola socorro ¿mi hija ya llego del trabajo?

-No, la señora Salvatore no ha llegado a la casa, pero si gusta la puede esperar en el living

-muchas gracias –sentándose en el sofá-

-¿Quiere que le traiga algo mientras la espera?

-Un café estaría bien para mí

-En seguida señora –retirándose-

-Isabel que gusto verte –mientras bajaba la escalera-

-Rebekah no esperaba encontrarte en la casa de mi hija

No creas que porque está embarazada esta casa ahora les pertenece. Para Damon eso nunca será una razón suficiente para amarrarse

-¡Que dices Bekah! –sorprendida-

-Vaya, vaya, tu hija no te ha dicho nada –disfrutando ser ella quien lanzara la noticia, pero que malo Isabel. Veo que tu hija no te tiene la confianza suficiente para contártelo –riéndose- bueno lamento dejarte con la información a media pero es hora que me vaya. Como veras no quiero encontrarme con tu hija –saliendo por la puerta principal-

Continuará….

 **Historia nueva**

Que pasara si después de 4 años de que te rompieron el corazón lo volvieras a ver y además tuvieras que trabajar con él. ¿Será que el tiempo sin verlo habrá terminado de curar las heridas o es que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan?

 **¿Que les parece?, ¿les gusta?**

 **Espero comentarios y posibles nombres. Hasta el momento tengo pensado Juegos del destino, pero no se que sugieren**

 **Ahora si feliz año y pásenlo muy bien con su familia. nos vemos el porximo. Aunuqe intentare subir uno mas antes del 31.**


End file.
